Adaptação: Coração Marcado
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Na véspera de Natal, Isabella Cullen deixa o hospital para recomeçar a vida longe do carismático e poderoso marido, o magnata Edward. Determinado a reconquistá-la, Edward a leva para uma luxuosa cobertura em Londres... Porque tudo o que ele deseja nesse Natal é ter a esposa novamente em seus braços!
1. Apresentação

**Coração Marcado**

 _Autora: Helen Brooks_

"Na véspera de Natal, Isabella Cullen deixa o hospital para recomeçar a vida longe do carismático e poderoso marido, o magnata Edward. Os ferimentos que destruíram sua carreira de dançarina e seu casamento podem ter cicatrizado, mas seu coração ainda está em pedaços. Edward sempre brigou pelo que quis, agarrando todas as oportunidades com unhas e dentes até chegar ao topo. E também irá lutar por Isabella! Determinado a reconquistá-la, Edward a leva para uma luxuosa cobertura em Londres... Porque tudo o que ele deseja nesse Natal é ter a esposa novamente em seus braços!"


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Como você pode ter desejado uma coisa com todo o seu coração, vivendo infinitos minutos, horas, dias e semanas antecipando o momento de que aquilo acontecesse, e ficar apavorada agora que acontecera?

Isabella fechou os olhos com força, contorcendo o rosto enquanto dizia a si mesma para se controlar. Podia fazer isso. Tinha de fazer, na verdade. Não havia escolha. Até esta noite, sua cama de hospital poderia ser ocupada por outra pessoa, e dormir dois na mesma cama era estritamente contra as regras.

O breve momento de humor negro ajudou a restaurar seu equilíbrio. Ela lentamente abriu as mãos, que estavam fechadas em punhos em suas laterais, então abriu os olhos. O pequeno quarto... um dos quatro separados da ala principal... tinha sido seu lar por três meses desde o acidente. Mais cedo, uma das enfermeiras lhe contara que somente os pacientes que ficavam internados por muito tempo eram colocados em suítes particulares. Ela suspeitava que Ângela, a enfermeira em questão, estivera tentando avisá-la para não esperar milagres. O dano que Isabella causara em sua coluna e pernas, quando entrara na frente de um caminhão, numa manhã, não seria desfeito rapidamente. Ela soubera que havia mudado sua vida para sempre quando olhara para o rosto contorcido de Edward ao voltar da anestesia, depois da cirurgia de emergência inicial.

Basta. Não pense nele. Você precisa ser forte hoje.

Obedecendo à voz interior, Isabella vestiu seu casaco grosso e quente. Apesar do aquecimento central do hospital, ela sabia que estava congelante do lado de fora. Os especialistas vinham prevendo um Natal com neve há dias, e a previsão parecia estar se confirmando. Já nevara esta manhã, e o céu estava baixo sobre os telhados além das redondezas do hospital.

Isabella andou em direção à janela e olhou para a vista que veria pela última vez. O estacionamento estava movimentado, e, fora dos terrenos murados, as ruas de Londres se estendiam, repletas de casas, escritórios e pessoas. Pessoas normais. Ela mordeu o lábio. Garotas que não precisariam pensar duas vezes sobre usar uma saia curta no verão ou um biquíni. Isabella tinha sido assim um dia. Agora, toda propaganda que via na TV e toda revista que lia pareciam cheias de mulheres perfeitas, garotas com pernas longas e peles impecáveis.

Basta. Ela se virou da janela, detestando a auto piedade que sempre parecia atingi-la quando ela menos esperava. Tinha sorte de estar viva, e estava grata por isso. Os danos em sua coluna e pernas, sem mencionar a enorme quantidade de sangue que ela perdera no acidente, significavam que ela escapara por pouco, embora não soubesse muito sobre o que acontecera. Tinha vagas memórias de Edward sentado ao lado de sua cama, segurando sua mão na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, mas levara uma semana inteira antes que ela acordasse uma manhã e descobrisse seu cérebro funcionando normalmente de novo.

Agora tudo parecia ter acontecido muito tempo atrás. Assim que ela pudera ser movida do hospital, em Reading, fora transferida para este, que era especializado em danos na coluna. Não soubera que Edward havia sido instrumental em realizar isso. Também não soubera que, com seu tipo de ferimento, tratamento especializado era essencial, até recentemente, quando seu médico mencionara o fato. Não que isso teria feito alguma diferença em sua decisão de terminar seu casamento.

Isabella mancou para a cama estreita, olhando para a mala que arrumara mais cedo naquela manhã. Possuía toda a documentação relevante e já se despedira dos enfermeiros. Só lhe restava deixar o lugar que se tornara confortável em sua segurança durante as últimas semanas e meses, mesmo quando ela ansiava por estar no controle de sua vida novamente. Mas ali não importava se andasse de modo deselegante. O pessoal da enfermagem estava tão orgulhoso que ela lutara para conseguir andar. Eles não se encolhiam diante da visão de suas cicatrizes, mas elogiavam-na pelo jeito que suportara a fisioterapia dolorosa dia após dia.

Do lado de fora das paredes do hospital estava o mundo real. O mundo de Edward. Ela engoliu em seco. Um reino onde os ricos e lindos tinham o poder, e nada menos do que perfeição serviria. Isabella habitara aquele mundo uma vez... brevemente.

Ela endireitou os ombros, dizendo a si mesma que tais pensamentos apenas a enfraqueceriam quando precisava ser forte, porém, de alguma forma, descobriu que não conseguia controlar sua mente como vinha fazendo desde que dissera a Edward que o casamento deles estava acabado e que não queria que ele a visitasse novamente.

Edward Cullen... empresário extraordinário, rei do mundo do show business que ele governava de forma implacavelmente imparcial. Ela ouvira falar dele muito antes de conhecê-lo, enquanto fazia um teste de audição como dançarina para um novo show. Todos no mundo do show business tinham ouvido falar de Edward. Ele era a personificação de um homem com o toque de Midas.

Ela chegara atrasada para a audição... uma falha imperdoável para quem queria o trabalho. Para cada dançarina selecionada, mais de cem eram desapontadas... a competição era acirrada, e os trabalhos eram escassos. Mas a sra. Clearwater, a viúva idosa que ocupara o apartamento do térreo da casa onde ela estivera morando, achara o gato amado morto na estrada, naquela manhã, e ficara tão arrasada que Isabella não tivera coragem de deixá-la sozinha até que a filha chegasse. Consequentemente, tinha corrido para o teatro e chegado lá ofegante e vermelha. Recebera uma bronca do diretor de dança, sem ter permissão de explicar por que estava atrasada. No momento que subira no palco para dançar, não tinha mais esperança de ganhar um lugar no musical, muito menos o papel da dançarina principal, para o qual se candidatara.

Talvez, por isso, a performance que ela praticara toda noite tivesse saído tão perfeita... Isabella não tinha nada a perder. Sentira como se seu corpo fosse um instrumento musical, afinado e tocado como um violino, e respondera ao som do piano, totalmente calma enquanto fluía no ritmo da música.

A boca de Isabella tremeu por um segundo. Ela nunca mais se sentiria assim. Uma perda momentânea de concentração, e a carreira pela qual lutara tanto fora perdida para sempre. Todo o treinamento desde criança, os sacrifícios, o tempo passado levando seu corpo ao limite a fim de alcançar forma física e agilidades maiores do que aquelas necessárias pela maioria dos atletas haviam sido para nada. Os anos dançando em boates e cabaré, enquanto aperfeiçoava sua arte, o trabalho como garçonete para pagar o aluguel, a falta de oportunidade de sacrificar quaisquer raízes, uma vez que a maioria das companhias de dança fazia tours pelo país e no exterior, o salário baixo e a disciplina constante... tudo inútil, agora.

Mas nada disso importa tanto quanto perder Edward.

Isabella continuou olhando para o quarto compacto, mas estava a quilômetros de distância, perdida em memórias.

A primeira vez que ela vira Edward tinha sido quando acabara o teste de audição, e alguém do pequeno grupo sentado no auditório levantara e começara a aplaudir. Ela endireitara o corpo e seu olhar focara num homem alto de ombros largos, com cabelos bronzes e feições fortes.

– Excelente, senhorita... – ele consultou as anotações na mão. – Srta. Swan. Antes tarde do que nunca. Ou nós temos uma prima-dona aqui, que espera que sejamos gratos por ela ter se incomodado em aparecer?

Isabella soube instintivamente que ele era Edward Cullen; todos nos bastidores haviam comentado o fato de que o grande homem estava presente. Ela também desgostou dele de imediato. Detestava sarcasmo, e a voz profunda e rouca estava repleta de sarcasmo. Erguendo-se em toda a sua altura de 1,55m.… algo que estragara suas chances de se tornar uma bailarina de sucesso, mas que não interferira com sua carreira como dançarina contemporânea... ela tentou manter a voz neutra ao responder:

– Desculpe-me pelo atraso, mas foi inevitável.

– Verdade? – Murmurou ele. – Eu gostaria de saber o que vem antes de um lugar na minha produção, srta. Swan? Presumo que foi um caso de vida ou morte?

– Morte, na verdade.

Ela pôde ver que o pegara de surpresa. Ele pareceu perdido por um momento, mas, então, recuperou-se quase imediatamente.

– Sinto muito. – Os olhos escuros se estreitaram, enquanto ele a fitava mais intensamente, antes de voltar a se sentar.

Uma vez nos bastidores, duas das outras dançarinas que ela conhecia abordaram-na, e Isabella lhes contou o que tinha acontecido, enquanto elas esperavam para descobrir seu destino.

– Um gato? – Lauren, uma loira alta que era a pessoa mais ambiciosa que Isabella já conhecera, olhou-a com incredulidade. – Quando ouvimos você falar em morte, achamos que somente uma pessoa muito próxima a impediria de tentar conseguir o papel de Sasha, mas era um gato?

– Talvez seja só um gato para você, mas era o companheiro e melhor amigo da sra. Clearwater, e ela estava devastada esta manhã – respondeu Isabella, mesmo sabendo que Lauren nunca entenderia. Dançar era um trabalho muito competitivo, e apenas uma em dez dançarinas registradas em Equity conseguia algum trabalho. As perspectivas eram sempre pobres. Todos os professores de dança que Isabella tivera haviam enfatizado que somente as dançarinas mais dedicadas e talentosas alcançavam o sucesso, e você teria de ter a pele grossa e ser implacável.

Lauren, que também estava tentando o papel da dançarina principal, confirmou seus pensamentos ao dizer:

– Querida, você é uma gracinha, mas eu não teria feito Edward Cullen esperar nem se minha mãe tivesse morrido na minha frente esta manhã. Você precisa pensar primeiro em si mesma porque ninguém mais pensará, acredite.

A outra dançarina se intrometeu:

– E todos aqui sabem que você pisaria em cada uma de nós, Lauren, se isso lhe desse a chance de conseguir o que queria, imagine uma senhora idosa e seu gato.

– Verdade. – Lauren sorriu, totalmente descarada. – E a única diferença entre nós é que eu admito isso. Você faz o mesmo. Qualquer uma de nós faria o mesmo, exceto talvez Isabella, nosso anjinho da misericórdia.

Foi somente então que elas perceberam que Edward Cullen, o diretor de dança e o produtor, estavam parados a alguma distância, tomando café. O fato de que os três homens deviam ter ouvido a conversa ficou evidente quando Edward aproximou-se, momentos depois, e falou baixinho, de modo que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir:

– Esta é a primeira vez que faço um papel secundário para um gato, srta. Swan. Uma experiência nova.

Ele saiu andando antes que ela pudesse responder, e, quando Isabella olhou para Lauren, alguma coisa na expressão da outra garota a fez suspeitar que soubera que Edward Cullen estava por perto e ouvindo.

Dez minutos depois, todas tinham sido chamadas de volta ao palco. Isabella ganhara o papel principal, e Lauren, um papel inferior. E quando ela saíra do teatro mais tarde naquele dia, o Volvo prata de Edward estivera esperando por ela...

Basta. Isabella balançou a cabeça, forçando-se a voltar ao presente. Livrando os cabelos castanhos da gola do casaco, ela pegou sua mala. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Respirando fundo diversas vezes, ela se recompôs, e quando as estudou novamente, elas estavam firmes. Uma pequena vitória, mas encorajadora.

Ela iria ficar bem. Seus planos haviam sido cuidadosamente traçados. Tudo que precisava fazer era viver um dia de cada vez. O hospital pensava que ela ia se hospedar com amigos, mas, uma vez que Isabella soubera que poderia partir um dia antes da véspera do Natal, ligara para diversos hotéis em Londres até que achara um quarto, reservando-o por uma semana inteira. Devido a uma confusão com a papelada, sua partida tinha sido atrasada um dia, mas o hotel guardara seu quarto quando ela os avisara que agora chegaria na véspera do Natal. O quarto era caro, todavia, considerando o período do feriado, ela tivera sorte de encontrar um. O lugar lhe daria o espaço necessário para respirar, e isso era tudo que importava.

Uma vez na ala principal, Isabella ficou tocada por como a equipe de enfermagem a rodeou, apesar de ela ter se despedido mais cedo naquela manhã, mas finalmente ela estava livre para partir, e andou em direção aos elevadores. Não esperara se sentir trêmula, e, enquanto o elevador descia para o saguão do hospital, era como se ela estivesse se aventurando num território estranho e hostil. No momento que as portas se abriram, Isabella teve de forçar-se a se mover.

Um homem robusto esbarrou nela ao entrar no elevador, e, embora a ação fosse leve, foi suficiente para tirar seu equilíbrio, devido aos seus ferimentos. Isabella tropeçou, o peso de sua mala dificultou para que ela recobrasse o controle, e, para seu horror, ela soube que ia cair. Resistira a todas as sugestões de uma bengala ou muletas, mas andar dentro do quarto era muito diferente de lidar com um foyer lotado de um hospital.

Então, subitamente, um par de braços fortes a estava segurando, e, no momento seguinte, a mala foi tirada de sua mão.

– Olá, Isabella. – A voz de Edward era inexpressiva, os olhos cor de esmeraldas estavam inescrutáveis enquanto encaravam seus olhos castanhos assustados.

– O que...? – Ela estava tão surpresa que não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. – Como...?

– Perguntas mais tarde. – Ele a estava conduzindo em direção às enormes portas automáticas, com uma mão firme no seu cotovelo, e Isabella não teve escolha senão acompanhá-lo. – Por enquanto, vamos sair daqui.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Foi o impacto da noite gelada do lado de fora do hospital quente que a tirou do estado de choque. Isabella liberou seu braço, parando e encarando-o.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, furiosamente.

– Não é óbvio? Apanhando minha esposa.

A voz dele era calma, mas Isabella sabia que Edward era mestre em disfarçar pensamentos e emoções; essa era dos atributos que o tornavam tão bem-sucedido.

Havia muitos outros.

Aos 38 anos, Edward vinha construindo seu império há vinte anos com uma determinação desprovida de sentimento. Ele não privilegiava pessoas. Nos dois anos desde que eles estavam casados... ela se casara com 25 anos... Isabella passara a perceber que, fosse uma grande estrela ou um completo novato, Edward tratava cada artista exatamente do mesmo jeito. Esperava total dedicação e comprometimento, e se tivesse ambos, ele era o charme em pessoa.

Sem dúvida, o carisma de Edward era enorme e natural... especialmente com as mulheres. Ele media 1,85m e era definido, embora Isabella soubesse que não havia um centímetro de gordura naquele corpo. As feições eram fortes, mas ele possuía alguma coisa muito mais poderosa do que um rostinho bonito de garoto: um magnetismo que enfatizava sua masculinidade. Possuía sexy appeal.

Os cabelos eram bronzes e os olhos verdes, emoldurados por cílios grossos, mas a boca de Edward era o que sempre a fascinara. Seu sorriso, era deliciosamente desigual e atraente, e a voz dele... No primeiro encontro deles, ela sentira que poderia ouvir aquele tom rouco e profundo para sempre. Ainda sentia isso.

Todavia, tomara sua decisão, e esta era irrevogável. Ela não pertencia mais ao mundo de Edward. Talvez, nunca tivesse pertencido. E não ia se agarrar a ele, até que mesmo as memórias dos tempos felizes em sua vida fossem amargadas pelo presente. Isabella nunca entendera o que ele vira nela para amá-la, em primeiro lugar... não quando ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse..., mas a Isabella com quem Edward se casara não existia mais.

Esforçando-se para que sua voz não traísse seu tremor interno, ela disse:

– Como você sabia que eu estava saindo hoje? Não contei a ninguém.

– Eu sou seu marido. – Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou os olhos.

Um calafrio percorreu a coluna de Isabella. Ela reconheceu aquele sorriso, que não era um sorriso, embora nunca tivesse sido dirigido a ela antes. Mas então, Isabella nunca tivera motivo para desafiá-lo no passado e deparar-se com a determinação inflexível dele.

– Nós estamos separados, e eu lhe disse que quero o divórcio.

– E eu lhe disse que só sobre meu cadáver – replicou ele. – Então, vamos ficar aqui no frio, discutindo, ou você será sensata e irá para casa comigo?

Raiva a inundou.

– Eu não pretendo fazer nenhuma dessas duas coisas. – Ela olhou para a fila de táxis do lado de fora dos portões do hospital. – Vou pegar um táxi para onde quero ir, então, pode devolver minha mala, por favor?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

– Não.

Ela o olhou com irritação.

– Estou falando sério, Edward.

– Eu também.

– Certo, fique com a mala. – Isabella tinha sua bolsa sobre o ombro, contendo dinheiro e cartões de crédito. – Mas me deixe em paz.

– Pare com isso. – A atitude estudadamente calma desapareceu. – Eu fiquei longe pelas últimas seis semanas como pediu. Pensei em lhe dar tempo para recobrar o bom senso, depois que o médico falou, na minha presença, que eu a estava aborrecendo e atrasando sua recuperação. Mas não admito que esta farsa continue por mais uma hora. Você é minha esposa... nós nos casamos para sempre, lembra? Na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte nos separe...

Ela só ouviu a parte "para sempre". Aquilo soara como o cumprimento de um dever, fazendo a "coisa certa", quando tudo em Edward gritava contra isso, confirmando todos os medos dela. Isabella sentiu-se encolhendo.

Edward nunca fizera segredo do fato de que se deleitava no seu corpo. Todas as noites do casamento deles, e, às vezes, durante o dia também, ele a adorara com seu ato de amor, levando-a a alturas que ela nunca imaginara. Era um amante habilidoso e generoso, aventureiro, porém infinitamente carinhoso, sempre preocupado em lhe dar prazer, mesmo enquanto satisfazia o próprio desejo. Isabella nunca dormira com alguém antes de Edward, porque nunca se apaixonara por qualquer dos homens que namorara, e sempre soubera que queria esperar pelo "homem de sua vida". Então, Edward entrara em sua vida como um meteoro brilhante, e, dentro de dois meses, ela se tornara sra. Cullen.

Isabella respirou fundo, e ao fazer isso, o primeiro floco de neve flutuou com o vento.

– É preciso dois para fazer um casamento dar certo, Edward. Você não pode me forçar a ficar.

– Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.

– Acredite, porque eu falo muito sério. As coisas estão diferentes agora.

A opinião de Edward da sua última declaração era decididamente profana, mas ela não se encolheu diante da raiva estampada no rosto dele.

– Está dizendo que você não me ama mais? – Perguntou ele. – É isso?

Isabella desviou o olhar. Do contrário, não poderia mentir convincentemente. Permitindo que seus cabelos caíssem para a frente e escondessem seu rosto, ela murmurou:

– Sim, é isso. Eu não o amo mais. Tudo bem?

– Olhe para mim e fale isso. – Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo com os dedos. – Diga-me que está disposta a jogar fora os dois últimos anos e tudo que nós compartilhamos como se eles nunca tivessem acontecido. Diga-me isso, olhando nos meus olhos.

– É claro que esses dois anos aconteceram, e eu sempre serei grata por eles, mas coisas mudam. Pessoas mudam. – Ela podia ouvir a si mesma dizendo as palavras como se fosse outra pessoa falando.

– Eu não mudei! – Ele subitamente balançou a cabeça em movimentos rápidos, significando um pedido de desculpas silencioso para seu tom de voz alterado. – Eu não mudei – repetiu, a rouquidão na voz aparente. – E não acredito que você tenha mudado.

– Oh, eu mudei – disse ela com amargura. Ele se casara com uma mulher jovem e inteira. Agora, Isabella não se sentia mais jovem e, certamente, não era mais inteira. Estava péssima, por dentro e por fora. E não havia espaço no mundo de Edward para incapacidades físicas e emocionais.

– Você fala do acidente? Suas pernas? – A voz dele era tão baixa que ela mal conseguia ouvir. – Isso não faz a menor diferença para mim... certamente você sabe? Você ainda é você...

– Não. Eu sou diferente, Edward. E você não pode balançar uma varinha mágica e me transformar na velha Isabella, mais do que pode fingir que não estou danificada. Eu nunca mais dançarei. Nunca mais andarei sem mancar. Tenho meses de fisioterapia a minha frente, e já me avisaram que as chances de artrite, quando eu ficar mais velha, são altas. É possível até que eu acabe numa cadeira de rodas.

– Eu sei de tudo isso. Tenho conversado com o médico em bases regulares e trabalhei num programa de treinamento com ele. – Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele pegou-lhe o braço novamente, acrescentando: – Está começando a nevar, e você está ficando fria. Venha se sentar no carro pelo menos.

– Eu lhe disse que vou pegar um táxi. – Ele estava usando um sobretudo preto, e os cabelos estavam curvados sobre a gola, diferentemente do estilo usual de Edward. Aquilo era de propósito ou ele precisava de um corte de cabelo? Por alguma razão, Isabella achou tal pensamento enfraquecedor, e para combater isso, sua voz adotou um tom agudo quando ela disse: – E eu não quero mais que você converse com meu médico, muito menos que decida sobre meu tratamento. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Nós não estamos mais juntos, Edward. Lide com isso.

Antes que ela tivesse conhecido Edward, cuidara de si mesma por anos. Sabia, pela sua avó, que seu pai abandonara sua mãe antes que Isabella nascesse, mas, uma vez que sua mãe morrera quando Isabella era pouco mais que um bebê, ela não se recordava dela. Sua avó materna a criara, e, como sua mãe tinha sido filha única, não houvera tias, tios ou primos na sua vida, e seu avô divorciara-se anos antes e se mudara.

Consequentemente, sua infância havia sido singular, sobretudo porque sua avó desencorajara amizade com outras crianças. Isabella vivera para as aulas de dança que fizera desde criança. Aos 16 anos, ela fora aceita numa escola de dança, e tinha acabado de se formar quando sua avó faleceu, deixando-a uma pequena herança. Ela se mudara de sua casa no oeste da Inglaterra para a capital, achando um apartamento de um quarto e começando a procurar trabalho como dançarina enquanto praticava todos os dias. Quando suas economias tinham acabado, Isabella fora forçada a aceitar outros trabalhos entre compromissos de dança para pagar as contas, mas estivera feliz, enquanto esperava por sua "grande oportunidade". E então, o papel de Sasha surgira, ela conhecera Edward e sua vida mudara para sempre.

– Você está sendo infantil, Isabella – disse Edward num tom que usaria com uma criança rebelde. – Pelo menos, deixe-me lavá-la para onde você quer ir. O que acha que eu vou fazer, pelo amor de Deus? Sequestrá-la e levá-la embora contra a sua vontade?

Esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele faria, e seus olhos castanhos espelharam seus pensamentos, dando a resposta a ele.

Edward suspirou em exasperação.

– Eu lhe dou a minha palavra... que tal assim? Mas precisamos conversar. Você me deve isso pelo menos. A última vez que conversamos, você estava praticamente histérica, e metade da equipe médica no hospital me acusava de atrasar sua recuperação. Eu não entendia o que tinha feito de errado, e ainda não entendo. E pretendo entender.

– Eu escrevi para você, a semana passada – murmurou ela, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Mas como poderia explicar para Edward o que não entendia completamente? Apenas sabia que era impossível que eles ficassem juntos. – Não há mais nada a ser dito.

– Ah, sim, uma adorável cartinha – Edward falou com sarcasmo. – Algumas linhas declarando que você queria o divórcio, que não exigia absolutamente nada em termos de bens, e que, em vista dessa gentileza, esperava que o divórcio ocorresse sem contestação. Bem, tenho novidades para você. De maneira nenhuma, irei deixá-la se separar de mim. Você é minha esposa. Quando eu fiz aqueles juramentos, eles foram para a vida inteira.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

– Eu não sou uma posse, Edward. Como seu Volvo ou sua mansão em Madeira. Esta aquisição pode pensar e sentir.

– Não distorça minhas palavras – disse ele com calma notável. – Agora, vai me deixar lavá-la para onde você está indo, sem uma cena, ou devo colocá-la sobre meu ombro e carregá-la para o carro? A escolha é sua. Para mim, tanto faz.

Isabella não cometeu o erro de dizer você não ousaria. Edward ousaria. Reunindo a pouca dignidade que lhe restava, ela fitou-o friamente, antes de permitir que ele a conduzisse na direção ao Volvo.

Estava nevando muito mais forte quando Edward ajudou-a a entrar no carro. Ela observou-o rodear o capô, um nó se formando em seu estômago. Esse era exatamente o tipo de confronto que tentara evitar, mas, então, deveria ter sabido que Edward não desistiria facilmente. Ela soubera. Até mesmo desejara? perguntou uma vozinha. O que era ridículo. Edward estava constantemente cercado pelo melhor da indústria de entretenimento, e as mulheres eram atraídas para ele como abelhas para o mel. Isabella vira isso inúmeras vezes em festas e eventos. Ele possuía alguma coisa indefinível que valeria uma fortuna se pudesse ser engarrafada, e que não tinha nada a ver com a riqueza de Edward. Ela sempre o provocara, dizendo que ele teria dado um gigolô irresistível, se tivesse optado por uma carreira diferente. Isso não parecia engraçado agora. Na época, Isabella se sentira confiante de sua juventude e de seu corpo perfeito. Agora...

Ele não ligou o carro imediatamente, virando-se para ela e deslizando um braço ao longo do encosto do banco de passageiro.

– Eu senti a sua falta – murmurou com voz rouca, os olhos cor de esmeralda suaves como veludo. – Cada minuto. Cada hora.

Não, não faça isso. Com a raiva e mau humor dele, ela podia lidar; então ele era o Edward que o mundo conhecia... duro, determinado, implacável. Mas com ela, sempre tinha sido o oposto de todas essas coisas. E quando um homem grande e másculo como Edward revelava sua essência suave, era terrivelmente sedutor. Desde a primeira noite, quando ele a esperara do lado de fora do teatro, estivera aberto e vulnerável de um jeito que acabara imediatamente com o antagonismo inicial de Isabella. Mais ainda, quando ele lhe contara sua história.

Edward havia sido criado em lares adotivos desde os 8 anos, quando a mãe solteira finalmente o abandonara, depois de anos de negligência, e desaparecera. Ele admitiu ter tido uma infância problemática e uma juventude ainda pior, e lembrava-se de um professor prevendo que, no futuro, ele seria um vilão ou um milionário... Ou talvez, ambos.

– Aquele professor me fez um favor, embora ele não soubesse disso na época. – Edward lhe contara uma noite durante um jantar num restaurante fino. – Foi uma daquelas encruzilhadas da vida... um momento de decisão. Teria sido fácil seguir por aquele caminho sombrio... eu já estava mais da metade do caminho para lá. Todavia, fazer uma fortuna legitimamente era difícil. Mais do que um desafio. Então eu decidi provar alguma coisa para ele e para mim mesmo.

Isabella o olhara em fascinação.

– E essa foi a única razão pela qual você optou pela lei e ordem?

– Não. No fundo, eu queria fazer a coisa certa e nobre – respondeu ele com o sorriso irônico que ela já conhecia. – Mas a verdade é que eu não pensava assim na época. Vivia num ambiente depressivo, misturado com todo tipo de gente, quando eu estava com minha mãe, e, uma vez sob o cuidado do governo, desenvolvi uma personalidade agressiva. – Fui um jovem zangado, suponho. – O sorriso torto dele ampliou-se. – eu teria sido um excelente vilão, todavia.

Ela riu.

– Fico feliz que você tenha escolhido o caminho do bem – disse ela um pouco ofegante.

Com a expressão séria, Edward pegou-lhe a mão do outro lado da mesa.

– Eu também, e mais ainda neste momento. Eu teria achado muito difícil fitar seus olhos e pedir-lhe que amasse um homem como aquele.

Ela piscou.

– E é isso que está me pedindo? Para eu me apaixonar por você?

– Eu a amei desde o momento que a vi naquele palco, colocando-me no meu lugar, e nunca falei para outra mulher que eu a amava, porque não tinha sido verdade antes. Não quero apressar as coisas, Isabella, mas quero me casar com você. Quero que seja minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos, minha parceira na vida. Eu a amo e preciso de você. – Ele recolheu o braço e recostou-se. – Isso responde sua pergunta?

Eles tinham ficado noivos naquela noite, se casado seis semanas depois, e Isabella sentira que sua vida apenas começara no dia que ela conhecera Edward. Ter alguém que a amava havia sido doce.

Ela virou a cabeça para ele agora.

– Você não deveria ter vindo aqui hoje, Edward.

– É claro que deveria. Nada teria me impedido.

A neve estava cobrindo o para-brisa de branco, fechando-os em seu pequeno mundo. Ele estava tão perto, o cheiro da colônia pós-barba trazendo memórias que Isabella não queria. Memórias que a excitavam.

Sabia que ele ia beijá-la, e quando ele ergueu seu queixo e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, ela não resistiu. Foi um beijo preguiçoso e sensual, e Isabella precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não responder à mágica daqueles lábios. Mas conseguiu.

Após alguns momentos, Edward levantou a cabeça e estudou seu rosto.

– Eu entendo – disse ele. – Você acha que pode continuar fazendo isso? Ele afastou-se, engolindo em seco antes de murmurar:

– Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.

– É claro que não sabe. – Ele beijou-a novamente, e com uma avidez que não fez questão de frear, e no momento que Edward terminou, Isabella não estava somente correspondendo ao beijo, como também tremendo de desejo.

– Pronto. Assim está melhor. – Ele falou suavemente, então tirou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos da testa dela. – Podemos ir para casa agora?

Isabella olhou para as feições duras e, de súbito, uma onda de raiva sufocou todas as outras emoções. Afastou-se dele, dizendo:

– É isso que você acha? Que basta um beijo e estou em suas mãos? Um músculo saltou no maxilar dele.

– Eu não vou para casa com você, Edward. Não hoje, não amanhã, não qualquer outro dia. – Ignorando a expressão de fúria surgindo nas feições fortes, ela continuou: – Agora, você vai me levar para o hotel onde reservei um quarto, ou devo ir por minha própria conta?

Houve uma longa pausa, depois que ele se virou e agarrou o volante como se quisesse quebrá-lo. Então, sem uma palavra, ligou o motor, e o carro potente ganhou vida.

– Para onde você quer ir? – Perguntou Edward friamente, e, depois que ela lhe deu o nome da rua do hotel, ele começou a dirigir.

Ela vencera. Edward tinha cedido. Enquanto eles atravessavam os portões do hospital, Isabella ficou imóvel, sentindo-se entorpecida, recusando-se a pensar. O momento para pensar viria mais tarde, quando ela estivesse sozinha. Por enquanto, precisava permanecer na bolha que a cercava. Era a única maneira de reter sua sanidade.

* * *

 ** _Olá, meninas!_**

 ** _Após um longo tempo me dedicando apenas à leitura, retornei com as adaptações. Estou muito feliz em apresentar essa história linda de amor e superação pra vocês. Mandem reviews para que eu possa saber o que estão achando da história._**

 ** _Pretendo postar um capítulo por dia, ao todo, são 12 capítulos, e após concluir essa, pretendo postar outra adaptação em seguida, mas ainda não sei de qual história._**

 ** _Quero agradecer a Monica, arqdayse e ao fantasminha pelos reviews, espero que vocês gostem da história._**

 ** _Até amanhã :*_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella não tinha visto uma fotografia do hotel. Uma vez que a maioria dos hotéis estivera cheio para o Natal, ela não pudera escolher muito. Agora, quando Edward parou na frente de um prédio meio decadente, situado numa ruazinha de Bayswater Road, Isabella respirou fundo.

– Sinto muito – disse ela. – Mas, um dia, você verá que foi melhor assim. Obrigada por ter me encontrado hoje, mas de agora em diante, prefiro que nos comuniquemos apenas por intermédio de nossos advogados.

Edward não disse nada, saindo do carro e rodeando o capô para ajudá-la a descer.

Devido aos danos em suas pernas, ela desceu na calçada sem muita elegância. Sabendo que Edward apreciava graça e estilo, Isabella encolheu-se por dentro, antes de dizer a si mesma que era melhor assim. Se ele sentisse repulsa por sua falta de jeito, isso apenas reforçaria o que ela vinha dizendo: que eles não tinham futuro juntos.

Quando ele pegou sua mala, Isabella estendeu a mão para a mesma, mas ele ignorou a ação, pegando-lhe o braço e conduzindo-a em direção às portas de vidro do hotel.

Uma vez dentro do saguão... que não era tão ruim quanto ela esperara, pelo exterior do prédio... Isabella estendeu a mão para a mala novamente.

– Obrigada. Eu posso me virar daqui.

– Sente-se. – Ele depositou-a num dos sofás do saguão. – Eu vou pedir para que levem sua mala para seu quarto. Depois nós vamos almoçar. Precisa de alguma coisa da mala antes que eu a despache?

Isabella meneou a cabeça. Seus remédios estavam em sua bolsa.

– Mas não acho...

– Ótimo. Não pense – murmurou ele com sarcasmo. – Por uma vez na vida, apenas ouça.

Ela observou Edward andando para a recepção, enquanto sua cabeça girava, suas pernas e suas costas doíam. Quando estivera no hospital, seus planos para este dia importante... sua reentrada no grande mundo ruim... pareciam tão simples. Os médicos tinham-na avisado que seria cansativo, após as semanas passadas na cama ou na cadeira, e ela imaginara pegar um táxi para lá, então descansar pela maior parte do dia, usando serviço de quarto se quisesse comer. Mas não esperara se sentir tão fraca, e, talvez, isso se devesse mais à presença inesperada de Edward do que a sua condição física.

Ele voltou em poucos minutos.

– Tudo resolvido. Eles servirão almoço no restaurante em uma hora, então eu pedi que o porteiro estacionasse o carro. Eles têm algumas vagas reservadas para o staff, mas foram muito prestativos.

Ela não duvidava disso. Dinheiro sempre resolvia tais problemas, e Edward era muito generoso.

– Pensei que você iria preferir comer aqui em vez de em qualquer outro lugar. – Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. – Você parece cansada. E eu pedi café enquanto esperamos.

Isabella irritou-se. Como ele ousava assumir o controle de tudo? E ao comentar que ela parecia cansada, queria dizer que sua aparência não estava boa? Bem, Edward não precisava lhe dizer isso. Seu espelho fazia um ótimo trabalho todas as manhãs. Ela não dormia bem desde o acidente e tinha muitos pesadelos.

Isabella olhou pela janela ao lado do sofá. Estava nevando, e telhados já estavam cobertos com o manto branco. O Natal seria branco, com certeza. No último ano, eles haviam passado o feriado esquiando na Suíça, voltando para o alojamento maravilhoso no fim da tarde e passando as noites abraçados em frente à lareira, tomando chocolate quente. Ela estivera prestes a ser envolvida numa grande produção no West End, no Ano Novo, e a vida estava doce. Eles tinham conversado sobre ter uma família um dia, é claro, mas não por anos. A maioria das dançarinas precisava acabar suas carreiras entre seus 30, 35 anos, e Edward sentira-se contente em esperar até que ela estivesse pronta.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, ele murmurou:

– Parece que nós não precisaremos seguir a neve este ano. Ela veio até nós.

– Exceto que não é possível esquiar em Bayswater Road – replicou ela, mesmo sabendo que seus dias para tais esportes tinham acabado. – A menos que você queira ser levado embora por homens em jalecos brancos.

Edward riu, então ficou sério e inclinou-se para a frente.

– Fale comigo, Bella – pediu ele, chamando-a pelo apelido que criara para ela. – Conte-me como você se sente. Eu preciso saber. Essa desculpa sobre não se sentir a mesma não combina com você.

Aquela era a verdade, e não era. E, no fundo, ela soubera que teria de se explicar completamente, para que Edward aceitasse que o casamento acabara. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia como ele se sentia sobre doença. Nos anos com a mãe dele, antes que ela partisse, Edward fora criado nos lugares mais sórdidos, convivendo com traficantes de drogas, viciados e alcoólatras. O que o deixara com uma resolução quase patológica de cuidar do próprio corpo. Ele não conseguia entender pessoas que descuidavam da própria saúde. O corpo de dançarina e a saúde física de Isabella haviam formado grande parte da atração que ele sentira por ela. Isabella sabia disso, embora ele nunca tivesse falado em tantas palavras. E agora...

Escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente, ela o encarou.

– Edward, você vai me ouvir? Realmente ouvir, e não me interromper até eu terminar? Ele assentiu.

– Se você me falar a verdade.

– Você me perguntou mais cedo se eu ainda o amo, e a resposta para isso é: claro que sim. – Com o movimento dele, ela levantou a mão. – Você prometeu.

Ele recostou-se, os olhos cor de esmeraldas intensos nos seus.

– Continue.

– Mas agora, depois do acidente, o fato de eu amá-lo, ou de você me amar, não basta. Desde garotinha, tudo que eu sempre quis fazer foi dançar. Isso era minha vida. Eu era totalmente dedicada, e disciplinada pelas demandas do balé, até que fiquei muito alta, mas contanto que pudesse continuar dançando, eu não me importei muito. Você sabe como a competição é acirrada nos negócios de entretenimento, mas isso nunca me causou um momento de dúvida, porque eu tinha de dançar. Era simples assim. E agora acabou.

O garçom chegando com café interrompeu Isabella, e ela esperou até que ele saísse, antes de continuar:

– Eu sei que poderia ter morrido naquele dia, e agradeço por estar viva, mas as coisas nunca mais serão como antes. Se eu não quiser me afogar num mar de auto piedade, tenho de construir uma vida nova, longe do mundo que abracei pela última década. E Edward... você é a personificação daquele mundo. Um mundo que você adora, que é sua vida inteira.

Mais uma vez, ele ameaçou falar, e Isabella deteve-o com uma mão erguida.

– Mas isso é apenas parte do motivo pelo qual eu preciso partir. Você está cercado por mulheres que o veem como um meio para entrar no mundo do entretenimento. Mulheres lindas, talentosas, jovens e ambiciosas. Sei quão longe algumas delas podem chegar para conseguir chamar sua atenção. Eu não gostei disso na época, e gosto ainda menos agora.

Ela estava tremendo e deu um gole do seu café, precisando da cafeína. A próxima parte era mais difícil de dizer.

– Na época, eu poderia ser tudo o que você precisa. Agora, não posso. Temos de ser honestos aqui, encarar os fatos. Você tem uma esposa mutilada. Você... o rei dos negócios de entretenimento. Quando nós fossemos a eventos e jantares, e andássemos pelo tapete vermelho, eu estaria mancando do seu lado. Talvez, até houvesse um dia quando você precisasse me empurrar numa cadeira de rodas. Ou eu ficaria em casa, assistindo de longe, me tornando alguém que não quero ser, e, por sua vez, você mudaria. Eu não quero que acabemos assim. É muito melhor terminarmos agora, enquanto ainda nos gostamos e temos boas memórias para cultivar.

Ele a estava olhando como se ela estivesse louca, e agora, nada poderia ter detido as próximas palavras de Edward.

– Isso é bobagem... pura bobagem – declarou ele com fúria controlada. – Você não está falando sobre nós dois. O que temos é mais forte e melhor do que as pessoas que você pintou. E as mulheres supostamente lindas que citou... O que você é, senão linda? Por dentro e por fora?

– Eu não sou linda, Edward, não mais. Tenho cicatrizes... feias e vermelhas na pele que você costumava dizer que era sedosa e da cor de porcelana... e elas sempre estarão aqui. Oh, elas podem se suavizar com o tempo, mas não vão desaparecer.

– Eu não me importo com suas cicatrizes.

– Você não as viu. – Isabella o olhou morrendo por dentro.

– E de quem é a culpa disso? Quando pedi para vê-las, você ficou histérica, fui expulso do quarto e avisado para não as mencionar novamente. Você me mostraria quando estivesse pronta, eles disseram. Mas logo em seguida, fui avisado que visitá-la estava lhe causando mais danos do que benefícios, e que se me importasse com você, deveria lhe dar espaço para respirar. Bem, se "espaço para respirar" resultou nessas suas ideias tolas, eu deveria ter continuado visitando. Eu a amo, Bella... cada parte sua, com cicatrizes e tudo... e não gosto de ser rotulado como um homem patético que vai dormir com qualquer mulher em oferta. Este não é quem eu sou, e você sabe disso.

O rosto pálido de Isabella corou de raiva agora.

– Eu não disse isso.

– Foi exatamente o que você disse. – Ele estava furioso. – Certo, deixe-me lhe perguntar algo. E se tivesse sido eu no acidente? E se minhas pernas tivessem sofridos danos? Você procuraria outra pessoa?

– Você sabe que não.

– Então, por que acha que eu procuraria? E o que torna seu amor tão superior ao meu? Porque é isso que você está insinuando, e me magoando no processo.

– Você está distorcendo minhas palavras. – Isabella estava à beira das lágrimas. – Eu nunca disse que meu amor é melhor do que o seu.

Edward fitou-lhe os lábios trêmulos, as olheiras por falta de sono, e o corpo que perdera peso nos últimos meses. Praguejando baixinho, puxou-a para si.

– Não chore. Eu não quero fazer você chorar. Quero amá-la e cuidar de você. Mas você está me enlouquecendo, mulher. Quase fiquei insano nas últimas semanas. Eu até mesmo vinha para o hospital de noite e ficava sentado no estacionamento, apenas para estar perto de você. Loucura, não? Mas é assim que tem sido.

Isabella relaxou encostada nele por um momento..., mas apenas por um momento. Edward sentia que ficar com ela, apoiá-la, protegê-la, era seu dever. Dever não era um coisa ruim; ela apenas não queria que fosse a razão para que o casamento deles continuasse. Não podia viver com a piedade dele.

Distanciando-se, Isabella bebeu o resto de seu café. Após um momento, ele fez o mesmo, mas os olhos verdes permaneceram fixos nos seus.

– Em parte, isso tem a ver com sua avó – disse Edward, após um tempo. – Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Pega desprevenida, ela encontrou-lhe o olhar.

– Sobre o que você está falando? Minha avó está morta há anos.

– Eu sei que ela a criou e que você a amava, mas sua avó não era exatamente fã dos homens pelo que me contou. Ela nunca a deixou esquecer que seu pai abandonou sua mãe, e os casos extraconjugais de seu avô eram mencionados todo dia.

– Todo dia é um exagero.

– Não muito. Sua avó pingou o veneno da própria amargura por anos. Ela não podia superar o fato de que ele partira, no final, apesar de ela ter aguentado infidelidade pela maior parte do casamento deles.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

– E por que ela deveria tê-lo perdoado? Ele era um homem detestável. Eu o teria levado ao veterinário para certa operação se ele fosse meu marido.

Edward sorriu.

– Eu manterei isso em mente. Mas a verdade é que a visão ressentida de sua avó causou danos, e tornou você insegura em certas áreas. Admita, Bella.

– Eu não farei uma coisa dessas. – Como ele ousava criticar sua avó assim? – E as ações de meu pai e de meu avô não têm nada a ver com esta situação.

– Esta não é uma situação, Bella. É o nosso casamento, e, independentemente do que você fale, a infidelidade deles tem um peso sobre como você me vê. Você já nos imaginou envelhecendo, juntos? Duvido. Mas isso não importava, porque eu pretendia provar que você estava errada, e que eu não ia a lugar algum. Ainda não vou.

Ele a estava confundindo, e isso não era justo. Isabella se preparara para o inevitável durante as últimas semanas torturantes, endurecendo seu coração contra qualquer esperança, e não voltaria para o terrível momento depois do acidente, quando não soubera o que fazer. Aquilo tinha sido pior do que depois que ela percebera que deixar Edward era a única maneira de reter sua dignidade. Não poderia assisti-lo deixar de amá-la, aos poucos, enquanto sua vida em conjunto não dava mais certo. O trabalho e colegas deles, os amigos... tudo estava incluso num mundo no qual Isabella não fazia mais parte. A mesma coisa que os unira, agora os separava. Grande ironia.

– Eu só sei que não posso mais continuar com nosso casamento, Edward. Não posso.

As portas de entrada do hotel se abriram, e um jovem casal de japoneses entrou com duas crianças pequenas e claramente excitadas. As garotinhas eram tão lindas em seus casacos e chapéus vermelhos iguais que, apesar de como estava se sentindo, Isabella teve de sorrir quando encontrou os olhos da mãe.

– É a neve – a mulher explicou num inglês perfeito. – Elas queriam tanto neve no Natal, de modo que Papai Noel pudesse aterrissar seu trenó aqui e se sentir em casa.

– Isso é muito importante – concordou Isabella, olhando para as crianças e acrescentando: – E não se esqueçam de deixar algumas cenouras para as renas, certo? Elas ficam muito cansadas levando tantos presentes em uma noite.

As crianças riram; se a entendiam ou não, Isabella não sabia, mas quando ela se voltou para Edward, ele a observava com olhos inescrutáveis.

– E quanto à família que nós dissemos que teríamos um dia? – Questionou ele. – Onde filhos se encaixam nos seus planos futuros?

Ela olhou para as mãos.

– Eles não se encaixam – sussurrou ela, sabendo que, se não tivesse bebês com Edward, não os teria com ninguém mais. O mero pensamento de outro homem tocando-a era insuportável. Ela era de Edward... corpo e alma... e sempre seria, mesmo que não pudesse estar com ele.

– Entendo. – A voz dele era baixa e tensa. – Então, você tomou a decisão por mim também. Que gentileza. E eu tenho direito de protestar por perder a chance de paternidade?

– Você não precisa perdê-la. Pode ter filhos com outra pessoa. – Ela ainda não o olhou.

– Se nós não estivéssemos num lugar público, eu lhe diria exatamente o que penso disso – respondeu ele, com fúria. – Você imagina, seriamente, que alguém possa tomar seu lugar? Nada que eu disse no passado significou algo? Eu me apaixonei por você. Não quero ninguém, exceto você. Nunca. Ouça o que estou falando, droga.

Isabella nunca o vira tão zangado como quando cometeu o erro de olhar para cima. O rosto dele era de um estranho... um estranho ultrajado, perigoso.

Seu coração começou a ceder, mas, de alguma forma, ela manteve a voz firme ao dizer:

– Era isso que eu estava tentando evitar não vendo você. Não quero brigar, Edward, mas falo sério, e não mudarei de ideia. Se você quiser esquecer sobre o almoço e ir embora agora, tudo bem.

Ela observou-o frear a raiva com formidável autocontrole. Ela já vira a habilidade de Edward de controlar as emoções, e era quase assustadora. Após alguns momentos, ele sorriu, e você teria de conhecê-lo muito bem para reconhecer que não era um sorriso real. Mas ela o conhecia bem.

– Estou aqui e vou ficar – disse ele.

E Isabella teve a impressão de que Edward não estava falando apenas sobre o almoço.

* * *

 ** _Boa tarde, meninas!_**

 ** _Neste capítulo vocês vão conhecer mais a Bella e suas inseguranças sobre seu casamento, e também o motivo que a mesma está querendo se divorciar do Edward. Tenham paciência com ela, o acidente foi um trauma muito grande._**

 _MagaliSC: Fico muito feliz em saber que você me acompanha e sentiu falta das adaptações. Muito obrigada pelo carinho!_

 _Cris: Muito obrigada pelo review, e pela atenção, fico contente em saber que está gostando da história e me esforçarei para postar muitas outras neste mesmo ritmo de postagem._

 _Isabelle: Neste capítulo você vai matar sua curiosidade sobre os motivos do divórcio. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da história. Gracias pelo review._

 ** _Até amanhã :*_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eles permaneceram sentados num silêncio que vibrava com coisas ditas e não ditas, até que uma jovem recepcionista foi informá-los de que a mesa deles no restaurante estava pronta.

O restaurante era agradável, mas nada como os lugares caros e sofisticados nos quais Edward costumava levá-la. De qualquer forma, as decorações natalinas eram de bom gosto e davam um charme festivo ao salão. A mesa para dois tinha uma bonita árvore de Natal no centro de uma toalha branca bordada com estrelas prateadas.

Depois que o garçom lhes entregara o cardápio e saíra para que eles decidissem o pedido, o garçom de vinhos apareceu. Edward sorriu para ela.

– Uma vez que estamos comemorando, uma garrafa de seu melhor champanhe – ele falou para o garçom, mas com os olhos em Isabella. O garçom sorriu e retirou-se.

– Comemorando? – perguntou ela com voz inexpressiva.

– É claro. Você saiu do hospital e a vida pode começar novamente. – O sorriso dele era desafiador. – Isso não merece um bom champanhe?

Ela não ia morder a isca, disse a si mesma. Deu de ombros.

– Eu não pensei que você aprovasse beber e dirigir.

– Certíssima – concordou ele. – Eu não aprovo.

Lutando contra a vontade de perguntar o que ele ia fazer com o Volvo, porque sabia que Edward queria que ela fizesse exatamente isso, Isabella cerrou os dentes e concentrou-se no cardápio. Sem dúvida, ele chamaria algum de seus empregados para apanhar o carro e voltaria de táxi para casa. Ele não se importaria sobre estragar os planos de alguém para a véspera do Natal.

E então, ela imediatamente envergonhou-se de si mesma. Edward não era cruel com seu staff. Ela é quem estava sendo cruel, o que não combinava com sua personalidade. Mas, então, não se reconhecia mais desde depois do acidente.

Ela sempre se considerara uma pessoa focada, equilibrada... o tipo de mulher que saberia lidar com quaisquer problemas que a vida lhe trouxesse. Porém o acidente a abalara demais... não apenas fisicamente, mas mental e emocionalmente. Tinha sido um daqueles eventos cataclísmicos... Um daqueles desastres que ela não imaginara nos piores pesadelos. E não soubera lidar com isso. Ainda não sabia. O ocorrido levara à superfície emoções que revelavam inseguranças e dor interna, começando pelo fato de seu pai ter abandonado sua mãe e ela. Ele obviamente não quisera a responsabilidade, então, abandonara sua mãe por causa dela? Isabella tinha sido a causa do rompimento deles?

Ela subitamente percebeu que o garçom tinha voltado e estava servindo o champanhe. Depois que ele colocou a garrafa no balde de gelo e saiu, Edward ergueu sua taça.

– A você – disse ele, suavemente. – Minha esposa vulnerável, doce e incomparável. O centro do meu universo.

Ela erguera a própria taça. Agora, colocou-a sobre a mesa sem dar um gole.

– Não faça isso, Edward.

– Não fazer o quê? Dizer o quanto eu a adoro? Mas eu a adoro, Bella.

– Você... não precisa dizer isso.

– Não preciso? – O tom dele era irônico. – Quando eu já fiz alguma coisa porque preciso fazer? Certo, você não gostou do brinde. Que tal – ele levantou a taça novamente e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo – a nós?

– Edward – ralhou ela, mas ele meramente sorriu.

– Ao Natal, então. Um feliz Natal para todos. Impessoal o suficiente? Certamente, você pode beber a isso.

Isabella provou o champanhe. Era delicioso, sedutor e sofisticado... muito como Edward. Ela o olhou.

– Muito bom – disse ela, tentando não notar o sorriso dele.

– Não é? – Concordou ele. – Está com fome?

Surpreendentemente, pela primeira vez desde o acidente, Isabella tinha algum apetite. Assentiu.

– Um pouco.

– Ótimo. Você precisa se alimentar. – Ignorando-lhe a careta diante da crítica a sua magreza, ele continuou: – Eu vou deixar para comer peru de Natal amanhã à noite, e optar por vitela com molho vermelho e alecrim. Escolherei a sobremesa mais tarde. E você?

Isabella teria escolhido o mesmo prato, mas sentiu necessidade de afirmar sua independência.

– Eu quero patê de cogumelos e bife ao molho madeira. – Ela pôs o cardápio sobre a mesa e deu outro gole de champanhe. Precisava ser cuidadosa. Não tomara uma gota de álcool nos últimos meses enquanto estava no hospital, e o champanhe fino era tanto delicioso quanto perigoso. Ela nunca fora capaz de resistir a Edward no passado, com ou sem álcool.

O garçom aproximou-se, e, enquanto Edward conversava com ele, Isabella estudou o rosto pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Ele estava atraente como sempre, mas parecendo cansado e preocupado. Estaria trabalhando demais? Antes do casamento deles, ela soubera que ele costumara virar noites trabalhando, e, mesmo depois do casamento, houvera ocasiões nas quais eles não se viam por mais de 24 horas. Edward achava impossível delegar, esse era o problema. Tendo construído seu império com sangue, suor e lágrimas, ele era orgulhoso e protetor do mesmo, e nem sempre tão seguro de si como gostaria que as pessoas acreditassem. Particularmente em relação a ela.

Era isso que a cativara quando eles haviam começado a namorar, reconheceu Isabella. Ele estivera louco por ela, mas inseguro de como ela se sentia a seu respeito, o que a surpreendera. Edward raramente falava sobre a própria infância, mas quando falava, revelava que tivera grandes problemas como amor e compromisso no passado, e em confiar nas mulheres.

O pensamento perturbou-a. Isabella vinha tentando reprimir tais verdades nas últimas semanas.

Entretanto Edward encontraria outra pessoa, facilmente, ela assegurou-se. Sua avó sempre dissera que amor significava algo inteiramente distinto para homens e mulheres, e que o amor dos homens era mais físico e transitório.

– Mesmo os melhores deles procurarão uma modelo mais jovem com o tempo, Isabella. Apenas para que se lembre disso e se proteja contra o dia que acontecer.

Por um momento, era como se sua avó estivesse lá, e Isabella piscou, sacudindo-se mentalmente. Edward dissera que a visão preconceituosa que sua avó tivera da vida e do amor a afetara, o que ela não gostara de ouvir na ocasião, mas poderia haver alguma verdade nisso? Aquilo a influenciara de maneira negativa?

Sentindo que a ideia era uma traição à mulher que a criara e se sacrificara tanto para lhe dar as aulas de dança que ela tanto queria, Isabella imediatamente repudiou o pensamento. Homens tinham obsessão por corpos e aparências de mulheres. O número de mulheres de meia-idade que eram dispensadas durante crises com seus maridos era prova disso. Homens simplesmente não eram monógamos por natureza.

Isabella saiu de seu devaneio para descobrir que, sem querer, terminara sua taça de champanhe, e Edward a olhava intensamente. Em silêncio, ele completou sua taça.

– No que você estava pensando? Não era em mim, era?

Ela não ia contar-lhe, mas precisava falar alguma coisa para satisfazê-lo. Olhou ao redor do restaurante, que estava enchendo aos poucos antes de murmurar:

– Apenas que hoje não aconteceu do jeito que eu planejava.

– Realmente acha que, depois de três meses presa num hospital, eu a deixaria fazer isso sozinha?

– Eu sou mais do que capaz de cuidar de mim mesma – disse ela. – Não sou criança.

A voz de Edward continha mais do que um pouco de auto depreciação quando ele replicou:

– Acredite, Bella, eu nunca a vi como criança. Exasperada, impenetrável, às vezes, mas nunca criança.

Ela corou diante do desejo sensual nos olhos verdes. Agitada, deu um gole do champanhe, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e pôr a taça sobre a mesa de modo tão abrupto que quase derramou o líquido.

– Relaxe. – Ele pegou-lhe a mão como se tivesse todo direito de tocá-la quando quisesse, e como se a conversa de separação e divórcio nunca tivesse acontecido. – Você é como uma gata em telhado de zinco quente. Este sou eu, lembra? Seu marido.

Edward ergueu a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios. Uma onda de eletricidade subiu pelo braço de Isabella, antes que ela pudesse reprimir sua reação diante daquela boca em sua pele sensível. Recolhendo a mão, ela falou com veemência:

– Não faça isso.

– Mas você gosta que eu a toque. Não negue. E eu gosto de tocá-la, Bella. Lembra como costumava ser? – O olhar dele baixou para seus lábios, e ela sentiu seus mamilos enrijecendo, quando uma onda de desejo sexual a inundou. – Nós fazíamos amor em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. E era isso que fazíamos, Bella... amor. Não fazíamos apenas sexo, por mais maravilhoso que fosse.

Ela queria mandá-lo parar, mas a voz profunda estava evocando memórias que persistiam em perseguir seus sonhos noturnos, e que a faziam acordar arrasada quando percebia que ele não estava lá.

– Como aquela vez em Madeira, quando nós estávamos cozinhando panquecas para o café da manhã, e descobrimos outro uso para o melado – acrescentou ele, com voz rouca.

– Eu nunca provei nada tão bom. Nós nunca comemos as panquecas, comemos?

Eles tinham se amado ali mesmo no piso de madeira da cozinha, aquecido pelo sol, e, mais tarde, quando brincaram de lamber melado um do corpo do outro, fizeram amor de novo, devagar e preguiçosamente. Dias mágicos.

Consciente de que estava num lugar público, e não podia dar vazão à angústia que as palavras de Edward haviam induzido, Isabella lutou por autocontrole. Não importava como eles tinham sido bons juntos. A garota que se deleitara em envolver seus membros cor de porcelana em volta dele, que se deleitara no prazer que ele sentia por seu corpo perfeito, não existia mais. Ela nunca mais se sentiria tão desinibida, tão cheia de alegria, tão dele. Não esperava que Edward entendesse isso, mas sobrevivência ditava que ela precisava deixá-lo antes que murchasse e morresse, tentando ser a pessoa que se apaixonara por ele. Não podia encarar a perspectiva de gentileza e piedade substituindo desejo e paixão que ele sentira por ela.

– Você me quer, Bella. Tanto quanto eu a quero. – Edward recusava-se a aceitar a autonegação dela. – Precisa me sentir em seu interior, tanto quanto eu preciso estar lá. Quero fazer amor com você por horas novamente. Nada apressado, porque temos todo o tempo do mundo agora que você está comigo outra vez. Eu posso acabar com todas as suas dúvidas, com suas preocupações, fazendo-a acreditar que estamos bem.

– Não, você não pode, e nós não estamos juntos outra vez – Isabella falou fervorosamente, tentando sufocar o desejo que as palavras dele lhe causavam.

– Você é minha, sempre será, e sabe disso. – Edward inclinou-se para mais perto, sem tocá-la, mas envolvendo-a com seu calor. – Nossa casa nos espera, e viver lá sozinho está me matando. Não posso estar lá sem imaginá-la nos meus braços, fazendo amor em todos os cômodos como fizemos na primeira semana que nos mudamos. – Ele observou sua expressão desejosa, então continuou com voz rouca: – Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas, juntos...

– Pare com isso. – O tom de Isabella foi agudo. – Pare, ou eu irei embora imediatamente.

Ele fitou-lhe os olhos, grandes e trágicos contra as feições pálidas, então praguejou. Recostando-se, bebeu todo o champanhe da taça.

O garçom levou as entradas à mesa nos próximos momentos, e, após alguns minutos que eles começaram a comer, Edward disse:

– Eu não sei se quero beijá-la ou estrangulá-la no momento.

– Não se preocupe com isso, porque eu não o deixaria fazer nenhuma das coisas. – Ela deliberadamente manteve a voz leve e o rosto inexpressivo. – O patê está ótimo a propósito.

Os olhos de Edward estavam duros enquanto ele tentava assimilar a mudança nela. E porque estava sempre no controle, não gostava daquilo. Isabella não achava que uma mulher já falara não para ele antes. Até conhecê-la, Edward sempre fora aquele que terminara seus relacionamentos.

– Então, você está determinada a continuar com essa farsa ridícula? – Murmurou ele, após terminar seu salmão.

Isabella o encarou, abençoando a força que viera de algum lugar e que a fazia tremer apenas por dentro.

– Está falando da separação? É claro.

– É claro? – Repetiu ele, suavizando o humor. – Eu não teria dito que existe "é claro" sobre isso. Mas quem sou eu? Um mero homem.

Isabella observou-o cautelosamente. Ninguém poderia acusar Edward Cullen de ser um mero qualquer coisa.

Por que ele tinha de ser tão... tão tudo? Ela perguntou-se em desespero. Por que ela não podia ter se apaixonado por um homem comum, atraente, porém que não tivesse o resto da raça feminina perseguindo-o? Alguém que ela pudesse sentir que fosse verdadeiramente seu?

Mas não acontecera assim, infelizmente.

Edward completou as taças quando o garçom retirou os pratos vazios. Música de Natal tocava nos fundos, e do lado de fora das janelas do restaurante, o pequeno pátio tinha sido transformado numa terra encantada de inverno, a única árvore ali orgulhosamente exibindo sua nova roupagem branca. Os flocos de neve continuavam caindo, o solo já formando mais de um centímetro de carpete.

Sem pensar sobre o que ia dizer, ela voltou-se para Edward.

– Está nevando mais forte. Assim que acabar de comer, você deveria ir embora.

A hora de carro que levava para chegar à mansão deles na extremidade de Reading dobraria com este tempo, e o Volvo... apesar de lindo... não era ideal para condições árticas. Ele poderia facilmente ficar encalhado no meio do nada.

O sorriso de Edward foi irônico.

– Não vê a hora de se livrar de mim?

– Isso, e o fato de que você teria a chance de ficar encalhado na neve. O vento está aumentando de velocidade... ou não notou?

– Eu notei.

Isabella deu de ombros.

– Não diga que eu não o avisei.

– Considerando que você não fez nada, exceto me avisar sobre coisas desde o começo desta manhã, eu não sonharia com isso.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo, mas o tom da voz de Edward dizia que ele não aceitara derrota. Uma onda de consciência intensa a percorreu por um momento. Ela não queria brigar com ele. Sentia-se tão abalada emocionalmente que ansiava por paz mental, e não obteria esta até que estivesse longe de Edward. Uma vez que organizasse algumas coisas essenciais, Isabella pretendia desaparecer por alguns meses. Não aceitaria um centavo da fortuna dele para se sustentar... ela já trabalhara em bares e restaurantes antes, e poderia fazer isso novamente, e já pensara em se tornar professora de dança no futuro.

O garçom chegou com o prato principal, mas Isabella subitamente perdera o apetite, e teve de se forçar a comer. Não ajudava que Edward a observava o tempo inteiro, como se procurando uma rachadura em sua armadura.

– Você está se esforçando para comer – comentou Edward. – Cansada?

Ela assentiu. O esforço de sair do hospital e o confronto com Edward, o qual ela tivera esperança de evitar até que estivesse mais forte, roubara mais suas forças do que ela pensara ser possível. Os médicos haviam previsto que ela experimentaria extrema exaustão nos primeiros dias após a alta, mas Isabella não imaginara que fosse se sentir tão esgotada. Tudo o que queria era dormir.

– Quer abrir mão da sobremesa por enquanto?

Ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer com "por enquanto", mas estava muito exausta para questionar. Assentiu. Poderia deitar a cabeça e dormir imediatamente.

Edward levantou a mão. O garçom apareceu e, dentro de momentos, eles estavam saindo do restaurante. Ela soubera que ia achar difícil levantar e andar... seus músculos ainda não estavam funcionando como antes, e ficavam rígidos facilmente, embora o fisioterapeuta a assegurara que isso era apenas temporário..., mas as mãos firmes de Edward em seus cotovelos facilitaram. De qualquer forma, Isabella sabia que estava mancando, e imaginou o que ele estaria pensando. Ele sempre dissera que ela possuía a graça de uma gazela. Bem, não mais, pensou ela dolorosamente.

Uma vez no foyer do hotel, ela parou e encarou-o, de modo que ele foi forçado a largar seu braço. Edward usava um terno cinza-chumbo com uma camisa cor de pêssego e uma gravata, e nunca parecera mais atraente. O magnetismo dele era tão forte que ela podia sentir o gosto. De forma entorpecida, Isabella falou:

– Obrigada pelo almoço. Estava muito bom. E, apesar de poder não ter parecido, eu apreciei sua gentileza em ter ido me buscar no hospital hoje, embora não fosse necessário. Espero que faça uma boa viagem até Reading.

O maxilar de Edward estava rígido, mas a voz era tranquila quando ele murmurou:

– Você precisa descansar. Eu pegarei a chave do quarto.

– Eu posso fazer isso... – Ela parou. Estava falando sozinha. Ele já estava a caminho da recepção.

Muito cansada para protestar, Isabella observou-o trocar algumas palavras com a recepcionista, antes de guardar a chave do quarto no bolso. Então ele estava de novo ao seu lado, pegando-lhe o braço e dizendo:

– Eu pedi chá com bolo do serviço de quarto para às 16h. Isso lhe dará duas ou três horas de sono, tudo bem?

Não estava tudo bem. O que ele estava fazendo, assumindo o comando da situação, depois de tudo que ela dissera?

– Edward...

– Não crie uma cena, Bella. Não com todas essas boas pessoas a nossa volta. Você não quer estragar o Natal de alguém, quer?

Além de se desvencilhar dele, o que ela não confiava que pudesse realizar, Isabella descobriu que não tinha opção senão andar com ele para o elevador. Não queria que Edward a acompanhasse até seu quarto. O foyer era um lugar neutro para uma despedida, com pessoas ao redor; seu quarto era uma proposição totalmente distinta.

No final, isso não foi problema, porque, uma vez que o elevador os deixara no andar requisitado, e Edward andara alguns metros no corredor e abrira uma porta, Isabella descobriu que ele não tinha intenção de ir embora.

Ele deu um passo ao lado para que ela o precedesse, mas Isabella parou na soleira do que era claramente uma suíte de cômodos.

– Este não é meu quarto. Eu não reservei isto. Pedi um quarto de casal padrão. – E aquele custara uma pequena fortuna.

– Suas acomodações foram claramente aprimoradas – murmurou ele, conduzindo-a para uma sala de estar luxuosa, completa com árvore de Natal decorada, antes que o cérebro de Isabella voltasse a funcionar.

Quando funcionou, ela virou-se para encará-lo com expressão acusadora.

– Você fez isso. Eu quero meu próprio quarto. Quero o quarto que reservei.

– A recepcionista me informou que aquele foi ocupado minutos depois que eu transferi para este, quando nós chegamos – Edward falou com imperdoável satisfação. – Pense nisso como sua boa ação de Natal. Aquelas pessoas provavelmente não teriam tido condições de pagar esta cobertura, que era a única outra acomodação disponível quando eu perguntei, então, o fato de nós estarmos aqui significa um Natal feliz para mais alguém. É a época das boas ações.

Isabella disse alguma coisa muito rude em resposta, a qual chocou a ambos. Então, absorveu o significado das palavras dele.

– O que você quer dizer com "nós"? – Perguntou ela, furiosamente. – Este é meu quarto, e eu ficarei aqui, sozinha... e pagarei por ele. – De alguma forma.

– O pagamento já foi feito – replicou Edward, parecendo intocado por sua raiva.

– Bem, pode ser desfeito.

– E causar ao hotel toda a chateação com papelada? – Edward meneou a cabeça. – Você parece não se importar muito com gentileza humana. O espírito natalino não a tocou nem um pouco?

Isabella nunca chegara tão perto de bater em alguém antes, o que a chocou mais, porque ela nunca se considerara uma pessoa violenta. Cerrando os dentes, respirou fundo.

– Eu quero que você vá embora, Edward. Imediatamente.

Ela esperara que ele discutisse, então ficou sem ação, quando ele concordou suavemente.

– Assim que você estiver seguramente na cama. E não se preocupe que não vou agarra- lá. Posso ver que você está exausta, querida.

Foi o jeito que ele falou a última palavra que drenou toda a resistência de Isabella. Com medo que fosse chorar a qualquer minuto, ela começou a atravessar o quarto.

– Eu vou ao banheiro.

A suíte tinha mais três cômodos... um pequeno estúdio, completo com computador e tudo que um visitante de negócios precisasse para se conectar com o mundo, e dois quartos, ambos com banheiro, e decorados com os mesmos tons de creme, cinza e dourado que na sala de estar.

Dentro do banheiro do segundo quarto, Isabella fechou os olhos por um momento. Foi um esforço enorme abri-los e andar até o espelho longo. Ela gemeu ao ver seu reflexo. Seu bronzeado de verão já tinha desbotado há muito tempo, depois de meses no hospital, mas ela fora cuidadosa em hidratar a pele, apesar de tudo. Hoje, todavia, sua pele estava quase cinza de exaustão, e seus olhos castanhos pareciam enormes no rosto magro. Não era uma visão bonita; não era de admirar que Edward quisera encurtar a refeição... ela parecia um fantasma.

Isabella vira sua mala no quarto ao passar por lá, mas em vez de ir para o quarto, ela despiu-se, antes de colocar o roupão branco atoalhado, que estava pendurado atrás da porta. Era enorme, porém ótimo, decidiu, amarrando a faixa em volta de sua cintura fina. O roupão escondia tudo que ela precisava esconder daqueles olhos cor verdes penetrantes, e isso era o que importava.

Edward a aguardava quando ela entrou descalça na sala de estar e anunciou:

– Estou pronta para dormir, então você pode ir.

O olhar dele percorreu-a da cabeça aos pés. Isabella descobriu que estava duplamente grata pelo roupão volumoso, quando seu corpo traidor respondeu, seus mamilos enrijecendo.

– Você parece ainda mais magra nessa coisa – comentou Edward. – A comida do hospital era tão ruim assim?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

– Eu que não tinha apetite. Logo ganharei peso.

– Magra, mas linda. – A voz dele estava rouca agora, o rosto dizendo o que as palavras não diziam. – Encantadoramente linda, na verdade.

– Por favor, Edward, vá embora. Eu não posso... – Isabella engoliu em seco. – Por favor, vá.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele pegou-lhe as mãos nas suas, puxando-a contra seu peito largo e roçando-lhe o topo da cabeça com o queixo. – Você precisa descansar. Fez demais para seu primeiro dia.

Isabella não pôde evitar um sorriso.

– Você fala como se eu tivesse acabado de sair da prisão – sussurrou ela, a voz abafada contra sua camisa. E então, afastou-se, o cheiro masculino e único maravilhosamente familiar. Ela queria envolver os braços no pescoço dele, beijá-lo e suplicar-lhe que esquecesse tudo que ela dissera.

– Por favor, vá – repetiu com a voz tremendo.

Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Isabella pensou que ele fosse beijá-la, e quando ele meramente roçou-lhe a testa com os lábios, ela experimentou desapontamento agonizante.

– Doces sonhos – murmurou ele, muito suavemente. – Não se esqueça do chá com bolo, às 16h.

Ela assentiu, não acreditando que ele a deixaria. Observou-o atravessar o quarto e abrir a porta para o corredor, esperando que, a qualquer momento, Edward se virasse e voltasse para ela. Mas ele não fez isso.

A porta fechou-se. Isabella estava sozinha. O que era exatamente o que ela exigira.

* * *

 ** _Olá meninas, como vão?_**

 ** _Edward a cada capítulo mais lindo e apaixonante. Eita que esse homem tem uma paciência hein? Acalmem-se, ele não desistiu, longe disso!_**

 ** _Isabelle: A criação da avó da Bella mais a baixa auto estima a faz acreditar que não é boa o suficiente agora com as marcas dos acidentes, mas ao decorrer da história o Edward vai quebrando essa parede em volta do coração dela. Obrigada pelo seu review, espero que continue a mandar, fico muito feliz :*_**

 ** _Guest: Não sei seu nome, mas vi que você sempre está comentando, muito obrigada pelo carinho e espero que continue gostando da história. Beijos!_**

 _ **Até amanhã!**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella ficou parada, olhando para o outro lado do quarto por alguns momentos, lutando contra a vontade de correr atrás de Edward e dizer...

Dizer o quê? Que ela mudara de ideia? Mas não mudara. Não sobre deixá-lo. Todas as suas razões para isso eram válidas, e talvez tivessem se aprofundado nas últimas horas, desde que ela o vira novamente. Amava-o muito, e o poder de Edward sobre ela sempre a assustara um pouco, dentro do lugar privado de sua mente, onde verdades desconfortáveis estavam enterradas. Ela precisava ficar longe dele. Era o único jeito.

Balançou um pouco, tão cansada que mal conseguia parar em pé, então foi para o quarto onde vira sua mala mais cedo. Removendo o roupão, subiu na cama, querendo pensar sobre ela e Edward, reafirmar a razão que justificava sua decisão, mas com tanta exaustão, seu cérebro não computava. Ela não conseguia pensar. Não agora.

A neve do lado de fora havia banhado o quarto numa sombra suave, apesar de passar só um pouco da uma hora, e a cama era incrivelmente confortável, depois da cama de hospital que ela suportara pelos últimos três meses. Dentro de segundos, Isabella caiu num sono sem sonhos.

Ela estava completamente inconsciente da figura que entrou no quarto, alguns minutos depois, parando do lado de dentro da porta, até que se certificasse de que ela estava realmente dormindo, em cujo ponto andou para a cama. Edward olhou para sua esposa adormecida por diversos minutos, seu olhar acariciando as feições bonitas, enquanto ela dormia, e a qualidade frágil da forma embaixo da colcha.

Quando ele fechou as cortinas contra a tempestade do lado de fora do casulo aconchegante do hotel, seu rosto estava úmido.

Isabella não sabia exatamente o que a tirara de um sono tão profundo que faziam seus membros parecerem pesar toneladas. Ela estava deitada num espaço vazio quente, uma luz parecendo o crepúsculo banhando o quarto em sombras indistintas, enquanto ela se forçava a abrir os olhos. Sentia-se abençoadamente relaxada.

Por um momento, não teve ideia de onde estava, então as últimas horas voltaram para sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu cérebro registrou vozes além do quarto. Vozes masculinas.

Ela não se lembrava de ter fechado as cortinas. Olhou na direção da janela, ainda confusa, mas então, no momento que se sentou na cama, reconheceu a voz familiar. Aquela era a voz de Edward. Isabella olhou para seu relógio, mas estava muito escuro para ver a hora.

Com o coração disparado, afastou a colcha e pegou o roupão sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama, vestindo-o apressadamente. Depois de acender o abajur, checou o relógio novamente. Quatro horas. Chá com bolo. Serviço de Quarto. Mas isso ainda não explicava o que Edward estava fazendo lá... a menos que ela tivesse imaginado a voz, é claro.

Edward era muito real quando ela abriu a porta para a sala de estar. Os sentidos de Isabella se aguçaram quando ela registrou o corpo muito másculo apenas em calça preta de seda do pijama. Não que ela já tivesse visto Edward usando pijama alguma vez.

Era óbvio que ele acabara de tomar banho antes de abrir a porta. O torso musculoso brilhava onde ele não se enxugara antes de vestir a calça do pijama, e havia gotas de água nos pelos do peito. Ele estava magnífico.

Isabella engoliu em seco, dizendo a si mesma para falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mas seu raciocínio estava afetado.

– Oi. – O sorriso de Edward foi ridiculamente normal nas circunstâncias. – A batida à porta acordou você? É nosso chá com bolo.

Ela tentou, realmente tentou se comportar como uma das mulheres sofisticadas que ele namorara antes de conhecê-la teria se comportado, mas soube que fracassara miseravelmente quando sua voz soou aguda.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gritou ela. – Você deveria ter ido embora.

A expressão de Edward tornou-se inocente e magoada, o que era ainda mais inacreditável em vista do traje dele... ou da falta deste. Antes que ele pudesse dar uma explicação falsa, ela continuou:

– E por que o chá com bolo é para dois, considerando que você o pediu horas atrás?

– Ah... – Ele deu um sorriso ingênuo. – Eu posso explicar.

– Por favor, explique – murmurou ela com sarcasmo.

– Eu não queria que você passasse a véspera de Natal sozinha, então pensei em ficar por um tempo.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos bronze, e ela foi lembrada de como Edward ficava bem com os cabelos um pouco mais longos do que normalmente usava, antes de reprimir o pensamento.

– Eu não convidei você – replicou ela, zangada. – E por que está vestido... talvez despido fosse uma descrição mais apropriada... assim?

Ele olhou para a calça do pijama como se estivesse surpreso pela pergunta, então, encontrou-lhe o olhar com uma serenidade que deixou Isabella ainda mais nervosa.

– Estava tomando banho quando o serviço de quarto chegou.

– Por que você estava tomando banho no meu quarto de hotel? – perguntou ela, impaciente. – E por que seu pijama está aqui?

– Eu estava tomando banho no meu quarto... você notou que esta suíte tem dois quartos? – O tom era como se ele estivesse falando com uma pessoa estúpida. – E saí para comprar o pijama e algumas outras coisas enquanto você estava dormindo. Presumi que você fosse preferir que eu usasse alguma coisa para atender a porta no tipo de situação que acabou de ocorrer – acrescentou ele de modo tão lógico que ela queria socá-lo.

Olhando-o, Isabella perguntou-se como perdera o controle das coisas. Tudo estivera tão organizado esta manhã. Sair do hospital. Ir para o hotel. Aconchegar-se na cama e hibernar durante o Natal. E agora, encontrava-se nesta posição ridícula... seu marido compartilhando sua suíte de hotel e praticamente nu a alguns metros de distância.

E muito sexy. A vozinha no fundo de sua mente foi impiedosamente honesta. Recompondo-se, Isabella endureceu seu coração, assim como sua expressão.

– Você disse que ia embora. E eu imaginei que você fosse fazer exatamente isso.

Edward sorriu-lhe e se sentou num dos sofás em frente da mesa de vidro, onde chá e bolinhos os aguardavam.

– Não – corrigiu ele. – Eu nunca disse que ia embora. Sei disso, porque nem cavalos selvagens me arrastariam daqui. Eu teria preferido que nós fossemos para casa e discutíssemos o que precisa ser discutido lá, mas claramente isso não vai acontecer. Portanto, eu adaptei as circunstâncias.

– Consequentemente, mudando o quarto para uma suíte de cômodos?

– Claro. Assim podemos ficar confortáveis pelo tempo que essa farsa durar. – Ele sorriu. – Estes bolinhos parecem fantásticos. Eu sempre adorei cupcakes de chocolate. E tem um de limão se eu não estiver enganado. Nós não comemos sobremesa, então venha aproveitar – disse enquanto servia duas xícaras de chá.

Isabella hesitou por um momento. Não ia ceder, e, de maneira alguma, Edward ia compartilhar a suíte esta noite, mas a variedade de cupcakes parecia tentadora, e, surpreendentemente... pela segunda vez naquele dia.… ela descobria que estava com fome. Teria preferido que Edward estivesse completamente vestido, todavia, uma vez que ele parecia mais interessado na comida no que nela...

Isabella sentou-se no sofá oposto, aceitando o chá que ele lhe entregou, e selecionando um cupcake rosa e branco, decorado à mão com margaridas de açúcar. Derreteu em sua boca, e quando Edward lhe estendeu a bandeja dos bolinhos, novamente, ela pegou um de limão, recusando-se a reconhecer como aquilo era aconchegante.

Do lado de fora, a neve estava muito forte, e, ao olhar pela janela, o estômago de Isabella contorceu-se. Era tarde demais para mandar Edward embora. Ele nunca chegaria a Reading agora, reconheceu, silenciosamente. Certo, então ele teria de ficar, afinal de contas, mas estritamente nos seus termos... O principal sendo que cada um ficaria no seu próprio quarto.

Isabella o fitou por sob os cílios. Ele estava sentado e comendo, e, aparentemente, muito relaxado.

Edward levantou a cabeça e pegou-a olhando para ele. E quando lhe sorriu, o coração de Isabella disparou.

– Lembra quando você fez aquele bolo de polenta, açafrão e laranja, em Madeira? – Murmurou ele suavemente. – Eu não provei nada tão bom antes ou desde então. Você prometeu que faria de novo na Inglaterra, mas nunca fez.

A memória daquele dia no palacete em Madeira lhe veio à cabeça. Tinha sido as últimas férias deles antes do seu acidente, e eles haviam vivenciado momentos mágicos: cavalgando ao longo da praia, mergulhando, tomando sol ao redor da piscina privada deles e passando todas as noites nos braços um do outro. Eles haviam comprado pequenas laranjas num mercado local, e ela seguira a receita que Kaure... a diarista de Edward do vilarejo... lhe escrevera. Isabella era a primeira a admitir que não cozinhava muito bem... Edward era muito melhor do que ela, possuindo um talento natural para isso..., mas o bolo ficara surpreendentemente delicioso, e Edward a elogiara muito.

Eles tinham comido o bolo úmido e macio depois do jantar, com café, sentados no terraço do palacete, no ar ricamente perfumado, enquanto um glorioso pôr do sol preenchia o céu com tons de vermelho, dourado e violeta, e, depois, contentes e saciados, os dois haviam feito amor por horas na enorme cama. Ele lhe dissera que ela era maravilhosa, uma deusa...

Bastava. O aviso soou alto em sua cabeça. Aquilo tinha sido no passado, e isso era agora, e a garota que vivera num biquíni praticamente as férias inteiras não existia mais. Isabella nunca se considerara linda, mas sempre tivera consciência de seu corpo firme e gracioso de dançarina, capaz de confiar em si mesma em relação às inúmeras mulheres que se derretiam por Edward. O que elas diriam agora?

Pessoas. Os olhos castanhos de Isabella escureceram. Sempre pessoas. Pensando agora, ela nunca tivera Edward completamente. Sempre houvera pessoas nos bastidores reivindicando por ele. Mesmo em Madeira, amigos tinham aparecido para jantar ou para churrascos... pessoas lindas, ricas, engraçadas, inteligentes, fascinantes. Ela dissera a si mesma que aquilo era esperado; ele tinha quase 40 anos, pelo amor de Deus, e construído uma vida que precisava continuar quando ela chegara. Esperar qualquer outra coisa teria sido irracional. E Isabella não se importara com aquilo na época... não muito, pelo menos. Apenas às vezes se sentira do lado de fora.

– Qual é o problema? – Edward a estava olhando.

Ela voltou do passado para descobrir que devia estar olhando para ele sem vê-lo.

– Nada – respondeu rapidamente. – Minha mente estava vagando, só isso.

– Pela expressão no seu rosto, sua mente não devia estar num lugar bom. – Edward estreitou os olhos. – O que me faz pensar que você estava pensando em alguma coisa que tem a ver conosco? – Acrescentou, recostando-se no sofá e observando-a com olhos verdes brilhantes. – O que era?

Os sentidos de Isabella registraram o movimento dos músculos poderosos a sua frente, e ela foi lembrada, mais uma vez, de como o corpo dele era magnífico.

– Isabella? – Pressionou ele, deixando claro, pelo tom de voz, que ele não deixaria o assunto morrer. – Conte-me.

Subitamente, ela jogou a cautela ao vento.

– Eu estava pensando sobre como, durante todo nosso casamento, sem contar a lua de mel, nós vivemos constantemente cercados de pessoas querendo um pedaço seu – disse ela. – Dias de semana, fins de semana... era sempre igual. Eu, às vezes, pensava que era apenas uma das muitas parasitas em seu mundo.

Ela obviamente o chocara. Observou enquanto Edward considerava suas palavras.

– Você nunca, jamais foi apenas qualquer coisa. Como minha esposa, estava 100% comigo. Ou pelo menos, eu pensei que estivesse. – Ele se sentara ereto, o corpo tenso agora. – Obviamente, eu me enganei.

Ela não ia levar toda a culpa.

– Você nunca me perguntou o que eu queria, Edward. Não realmente. E admito que eu deveria ter falado, mas eu estava fascinada por tudo aquilo. – Pela minha sorte incrível em me casar com você. Pelo fato impossível que você me amava. – E não estou dizendo que não apreciei nosso tempo juntos, porque apreciei, mas eu nunca realmente me senti...

– O quê? O que você não sentiu?

– Que eu me encaixava no seu mundo, suponho. – Isabella meneou a cabeça. – Talvez, você estivesse certo quando disse que eu nunca achei que nosso casamento duraria. Nunca tive consciência de pensar assim, mas uma vez que você falou, percebi que há um elemento de verdade nisso. E não somente por causa da minha avó e da atitude dela em relação aos homens. Mas também porque eu entrei na sua vida, sem você ter de fazer mudanças no jeito de conduzi-la. E se eu desaparecesse novamente, o mesmo aconteceria. Nada mudaria realmente. Eu não abalaria seu mundo se partisse.

Edward a olhava como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

– Você não pode acreditar nisso – disse ele, claramente chocado. – Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que a amava? Que nunca amei outra pessoa? Achou que eu estava mentindo?

Isabella pausou antes de responder. Sabia que tinha aberto uma lata de minhocas, mas não havia volta agora.

– Não, eu sei que você me amava – respondeu ela. – Mas por que não me amaria, quando eu estava fazendo tudo que você queria? Sendo quem você queria? E não estou dizendo que foi tudo culpa sua. Eu adorava ver como a outra metade vivia, e ser parte daquele mundo. Era uma vida excitante e louca, e muitas outras coisas. Mas... – ela pausou, procurando palavras para explicar o inexplicável. – Mas existe outro mundo, também. Um mundo real. Um mundo desprovido de vidros cor-de-rosa.

– Significando o que exatamente? – O tom de Edward era amargo. Ela deu de ombros.

– Quero dizer que, do lado de fora da bolha de Edward Cullen, pessoas trabalham das 9h às 17h para pagar suas contas, lutam arduamente. Elas não podem simplesmente pegar o telefone e ter meia dúzia de pessoas prontas para atender aos seus desejos. Nunca experimentaram como é entrar numa loja e ser capaz de comprar o que você quiser, sem olhar as etiquetas de preço. Elas têm dias ruins, ficam doentes... sofrem acidentes.

Isabella parou abruptamente. Não estava colocando aquilo muito bem. O que queria dizer não tinha nada a ver com riqueza. Não realmente. Era sobre Edward pertencer a ela, e ela pertencer a ele.

– Eu não consigo explicar isso bem – acrescentou ela.

– Você está me culpando por ser bem-sucedido na vida? – Perguntou Edward, a voz gelada. – Porque eu não irei me desculpar por isso. Eu saí da sarjeta, e vi o bastante para saber que prefiro cortar meu próprio pescoço a voltar para lá. Imagine viver numa sucessão de cômodos, com a pessoa que deveria amá-lo e cuidar de você, mas que esquece que você está viva, na maior parte do tempo. Dormir em camas sujas, comer coisas horríveis, porque se não comer, irá morrer de fome e ninguém se importará. Não ter ideia do que é um banho, mas sabendo que outras pessoas não cheiram como você e sua mãe. E quando você é finalmente é rejeitado de vez, deseja voltar para aquela vida, ruim como era, porque é tudo que já conheceu e está apavorado.

Como se não suportasse olhá-la, Edward se levantou, dando-lhe as costas e respirando fundo, os ombros tensos, cada linha do corpo poderoso proclamando o quanto ela o magoara.

Horrorizada com as feridas que ela descobrira, Isabella murmurou:

– Edward, sinto muito. Eu não pretendia... Sinto muito.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, e ela viu que o controle de ferro estava de volta.

– Não importa. – O rosto dele estava relaxado, calmo, mas ela sabia que ele não estava se sentindo assim por dentro. – Faz muito tempo. Mas não me diga que eu não experimentei a vida, Bella. Eu não fui criado no que você chama de bolha de Edward Cullen. Sangue, suor e lágrimas me trouxeram onde estou hoje... isso e a sorte. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa. – Ele moveu-se para onde ela estava de pé agora, olhando-a fixamente. – Eu poderia desistir de tudo amanhã, e partir sem olhar para trás e sem arrependimentos. Você fala sobre meu mundo, mas deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Meu mundo não me pertence. Eu o pertenço. Há uma enorme diferença.

Isabella observou seu rosto. Queria acreditar nele, mas não sabia se acreditava. De qualquer forma, que diferença fazia? Tudo era relativo.

Assim, de perto, ela estava consciente do cheiro fresco de sabonete emanando do corpo forte, dos cabelos ainda úmidos desalinhados, os quais, de alguma forma, reforçavam a masculinidade dele de um jeito que fez seu coração disparar, enquanto a intimidade do momento se aprofundava.

Edward estendeu a mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto de Isabella, então acariciou sua face.

– Você parece mais deliciosa do que os cupcakes, e infinitamente mais satisfatória.

Isabella sabia o que ia acontecer, e também sabia que ele estava lhe dando tempo para que ela se afastasse, para que quebrasse o encanto. A sala de estar estava iluminada por apenas dois abajures que Edward acendera, e o brilho suave era realçado pela neve do lado de fora da janela e pelas luzinhas brancas na pequena árvore de Natal. O ambiente era aconchegante, seguro e caloroso, e o poder da sensualidade dele envolveu-a, quando ela cedeu à mágica do beijo de seu marido.

Braços fortes rodearam sua cintura, puxando-a para os quadris estreitos, enquanto ele aprofundava o assalto aos seus sentidos. Isabella sentiu seus seios responderem quando o roupão atoalhado foi pressionado contra a parede do peito largo, seus bicos enrijecendo, enquanto sangue esquentava suas veias.

A língua de Edward provocou o interior de sua boca, e o efeito foi elétrico. Um pequeno gemido escapou da garganta de Isabella, vibrando contra a boca dele e fazendo-o gemer em resposta, enquanto ela lhe circulava o pescoço e entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos bronzes grossos.

Agora, o beijo se tornara voraz, exigente e maravilhosamente familiar, deixando-a em chamas. Ela aninhou-se contra ele em abandono, inconsciente de que as lapelas de seu roupão tinham se aberto, e que a faixa estava desamarrada. E então, ela sentiu mãos quentes sob o sutiã fino que estava usando e congelou.

– Não. – Sua voz soou alta com pânico, enquanto Isabella se afastava, ajeitando o roupão no lugar e amarrando a faixa.

Edward estava totalmente ofegante, e teve de respirar fundo, antes que pudesse falar.

– Está tudo bem. – Ele não a deixou escapar completamente, puxando-a de volta para seus braços com uma força que não permitia protesto. – Nós podemos fazer isso tão devagar quanto você quiser.

– Eu não quero fazer isso, em absoluto. – Sentindo a boca seca, Isabella umedeceu os lábios. – Nós não podemos...

– Nós podemos. – Ele beijou-a novamente... um mero roçar em sua boca trêmula. – Somos casados, Bella, e você acabou de provar que me quer tanto quanto eu a quero. – As palavras não eram arrogantes, mas apenas a declaração de um fato. – Nós somos um, e você não pode lutar contra isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa, emoções conflitantes inundando-a. Se eles fizessem amor, se Edward a visse nua, ele sentiria repulsa. E Isabella não poderia suportar isso. Queria estar na lembrança dele como ela havia sido... com pele sedosa, macia, convidativa. Estava fazendo isso por ele, tanto quanto por si mesma. Edward a desposara quando ela era perfeita. Por que teria de aprender a se adaptar com menos? Isabella estava achando a tarefa difícil, mas o que aquilo faria com um homem como Edward? Não, isso tinha de acabar agora. De maneira rápida e sem hesitação... como um bisturi do cirurgião. Ela precisava permanecer forte. Não podia fraquejar.

– Não, Edward – sussurrou Isabella. – Nós não somos mais casados. Não aqui, na minha cabeça.

– Eu não acredito nisso. – Ele continuou abraçando-a, mas agora de forma mais relaxada. – Nem por um segundo. Portanto, não perca seu fôlego tentando me convencer quando tudo que está fazendo é mentindo para si mesma. Agora, vá tomar um longo banho de banheira, passar cremes, se arrumar e fazer o que qualquer mulher faz quando está se aprontando para uma noite na cidade. Vou levá-la para jantar, e tenho ingressos para o teatro.

Isabella o olhou em perplexidade.

– Eu não vou sair.

– É claro que vai. Nós não tomaremos neve. Aqui é Londres, não o ártico.

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – E ele sabia disso. – Eu ficarei aqui.

– Por quê? – Os olhos verdes a desafiaram.

Isabella optou por uma das desculpas mais velhas... Aquela que vinha logo depois de "Estou com dor de cabeça".

– Eu não tenho nada para usar. – Era verdade. Sua mala continha leggings, camisetas e outras roupas confortáveis que ela usara no hospital, mas nada adequado para o tipo de noite que Edward descrevera. Todas suas roupas de sair estavam na casa deles.

Ele sorriu.

– Sem problemas. – Liberando-a, ele andou para a árvore de Natal, e ela viu que, em algum ponto durante a tarde, pacotes lindamente embrulhados haviam aparecido abaixo da árvore. – Você pode receber alguns de seus presentes, adiantado – disse ele, alegremente, pegando dois pacotes da pilha. – Eu comprei um número menor do que o seu, então, acho que irá servir. Experimente e veja.

Totalmente atônita, Isabella gaguejou.

– Quando...? Como...?

Diversas emoções... cautela, deleite, embaraço... brincaram nas feições de Edward.

– Eu fiz algumas compras enquanto você dormia – admitiu ele. – Deixei seus presentes de Natal em casa. Pensei... bem, você sabe o que eu pensei. Não esperei que fossemos passar o Natal num hotel na cidade.

– Edward, eu não posso aceitar estes. – Parecia absurdo aceitar presentes dele nas circunstâncias. – Entenda isso.

– Por que não? – Questionou ele.

– Simplesmente não posso. Eu não tenho nada para você, para começar. E.… não seria certo.

Ele jogou os pacotes num sofá e alcançou-a novamente, recusando-se a soltá-la quando ela tentou se afastar. Uma mão levantou-lhe o queixo gentilmente, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem.

– Você ter sido capaz de sair daquele lugar hoje é o presente que eu mais queria. Naqueles primeiros dias, eu não achei que você fosse sobreviver. Estava apavorado e não podia fazer nada. Algo assim me fez definir prioridades na vida, acredite. Então, você é meu presente de Natal, este ano.

– Edward... – Ela estava lutando para não chorar. – Eu não posso...

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele beijou-lhe os lábios, brevemente. – Você não quer ouvir isso, mas é a verdade. Agora, pegue seus presentes e fique ainda mais linda se isso for possível. Porque nós vamos sair esta noite, Bella. Mesmo se eu tiver de vesti-la. – Ele sorriu, mas Isabella sabia que ele não estava brincando. – O que, por acaso, é minha opção preferida.

Sabendo que precisava ser mais forte, mas ainda se derretendo pelas coisas lindas que ele falara, continuou olhando-o por mais um momento. Talvez, sair fosse a melhor ideia, afinal de contas. Uma noite no quarto seria perigosamente aconchegante, com Edward naquele humor muito sedutor no qual se encontrava.

Como se para confirmar seus pensamentos, Edward beijou-a novamente, como se não pudesse evitar... um beijo lento e sensual. Ela abrira as palmas no peito poderoso, num esforço de afastar-se do desejo ardente que a envolvera. Era sempre assim; ele só tinha de tocá-la, e Isabella estava perdida. A boca de Edward moveu-se para sua orelha, mordiscando- a, antes de progredir para seu pescoço e encontrar a pulsação ali. As batidas aceleradas do coração sob suas palmas revelavam a excitação de Edward, tanto quanto o volume sob a calça do pijama, e, por um segundo, ela experimentou o velho deleite por ser capaz de despertar tanto desejo nele, antes que a realidade destruísse o sentimento com a mesma eficiência de um balde de água fria.

Ele não sabia como estava sua aparência debaixo do roupão. Não vira as cicatrizes e a pele enrugada.

Isabella afastou-se tão violentamente que o pegou de surpresa.

– Por favor, não – disse ela, com fraqueza. – Por favor, Edward. – Pegando os pacotes que ele jogara no sofá, foi para a porta, virando-se para perguntar: – A que horas eu preciso estar pronta?

Ele não se movera, e a respiração de Isabella ficou presa na garganta diante da beleza máscula daquele corpo. Os olhos aveludados a percorreram, e não havia irritação no semblante de Edward. A voz era profunda e calorosa quando ele respondeu:

– Eu pedi coquetéis aqui no quarto para às 19h, antes de irmos.

Isabella assentiu, segurando as lágrimas com muito esforço, quando lhe ocorreu que nunca o amara tanto quanto neste exato momento. Edward possuía tudo que ela sempre quisera... sempre quereria... e ela precisava mandá-lo embora de sua vida. Apenas tinha de fazê-lo acreditar nisso, antes que enlouquecesse tentando.

* * *

 ** _Boa noite, meninas!_**

 ** _Hoje demorei um pouco mais, mas cheguei. Como puderam ver, Edward é duro na queda e está disposto a qualquer coisa para que a Bella desista do divórcio, mesmo que esteja sofrendo com a situação._**

 ** _Isabelle: Bella é osso duro de roer e ela ainda vai fazer o Edward sofrer um pouquinho mais, mas começamos a ver que ela está derretendo kkk_**

 ** _Rosangela Patzz: Obrigada pelo carinho, fico muito feliz. Quem sabe a próxima história não é um Edward todo mandão e cowboy? Gostei da ideia, vou dar uma pesquisada nas histórias ;)_**

 ** _juaassaid: Mais um capítulo, espero que continue acompanhando. Abraços!_**

 ** _Guest: Hoje demorei um pouco mais, mas postei o cap, Bella está aos poucos se rendendo ao Edward :) Espero que goste._**

 _ **Até amanhã, no horário normal.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Uma vez em seu próprio quarto, Isabella fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama, os pacotes no seu colo. Olhou para eles através das lágrimas embaçando sua visão. Esfregando os olhos, fungou. Não ia chorar. Não agora. Não até que aquilo acabasse. Não podia ceder. Precisava ser forte.

Sempre soubera que a vida depois do acidente, principalmente nos primeiros dias e semanas, ia ser dura. Por todo tipo de razões.

Não apenas por ter de aprender a lidar com o mundo do lado de fora do hospital. Percebeu que soubera que esse confronto com Edward aconteceria, desde o momento que decidira que o relacionamento deles estava acabado. Se fosse possível, ela teria apenas desaparecido da vida dele; não queria discutir ou racionalizar, mas sempre aceitara que teria de fazer isso.

Os dedos da mão direita de Isabella moveram-se sobre os anéis na mão esquerda, mas ela recusou-se a pensar no dia que escolhera seus anéis de noivado e casamento. Em vez disso, abriu os presentes que Edward lhe dera. A calça de seda prateada era linda, e a túnica de seda cor de creme, ainda mais. Ela não ousou contemplar quanto o traje devia ter custado, mas a marca de grife gritava exclusividade.

Ela desejou que ele não tivesse feito isso. Fechando os olhos, sentiu que, a qualquer momento agora, ia desmoronar, todo o benefício do sono da tarde parecendo arruinado. Banho, disse a si mesma com uma ponta de histeria. Tiraria o cheiro de hospital dos cabelos e da pele. Estava livre do cheiro de antisséptico agora... livre das rotinas infinitas e visitas do médico e da falta de privacidade. Então, por que seu coração ainda pesava no peito? Necessitava recompor-se. Não podia permitir que Edward a afetasse daquela maneira.

Se não fosse forte agora, isso dificultaria ainda mais as coisas no futuro. Esta era apenas uma noite. Ela poderia passar por isso.

Deixando as roupas em cima da cama, entrou no banheiro e começou a encher a banheira, usando uma boa quantidade de óleo de banho do hotel, até que a água estivesse cheia de bolhas perfumadas. Removendo roupão, calcinha e sutiã, Isabella entrou na espuma até que somente sua cabeça estivesse visível. Foi somente então, quando seu corpo e membros estavam escondidos, que ela começou a relaxar na deliciosa água quente.

Depois de meses no hospital, era como uma bênção estar no luxo da espuma cheirosa sem medo que uma das enfermeiras batesse à porta perguntando se ela estava bem. Não que Isabella não tivesse apreciado a gentileza e preocupação delas, mas sentira-se sufocada algumas vezes.

Por quanto tempo ela ficou deitada ali, não tinha certeza, antes que lavasse os cabelos e saísse da banheira. Nos velhos tempos, ela e Edward frequentemente relaxavam na banheira depois do trabalho, o cômodo iluminado por luz de velas e uma garrafa de vinho em mãos. Era um começo maravilhoso para a noite... especialmente porque os momentos íntimos na água quente sempre levavam a algo mais. Eles geralmente jantavam tarde, a luz de velas, em seus roupões.

Mas aquilo era passado, e isso era presente, e as viagens pela estrada da memória eram tanto perigosas como enfraquecedoras.

Isabella vestiu o roupão, amarrando a faixa na cintura. Não havia retorno, e tentar seria suicídio emocional. Ela não podia mais atender às expectativas de Edward... e as das pessoas da indústria de entretenimento com quem eles conviviam. E não queria se destruir tentando fazer isso. Oh, não duvidava que a maioria das pessoas fosse educada na sua frente, e algumas delas até mesmo genuínas. Mas ela conhecia aquele mundo, sabia como belezas como Lauren podiam ser arrogantes e ambiciosas. Isabella não poderia conviver com a espera. Esperando que uma mulher, especial e inteligente, conseguisse atrair Edward.

Ela enrolou uma toalha na cabeça, então olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Talvez essa mulher nunca aparecesse... talvez Edward fosse forte e permanecesse fiel..., mas essa não era exatamente a questão. Era ela quem estragaria o que eles tinham se ficasse com ele. Sabia disso agora. Ciúme e desconfiança eram coisas horríveis, e não podia esperar que Edward convivesse com tais coisas e com ela, porque era assim que seria. Isabella descobrira muita coisa sobre si mesma nas últimas semanas, e ainda mais desde que o vira hoje, e não estava orgulhosa de suas descobertas. Mas aquilo era realidade.

Talvez, se ela não o amasse tanto, ou se tivesse tido uma criação diferente... Ela balançou a cabeça e virou-se do espelho. O acidente desenterrara muitos fantasmas de sua psique, e sua única certeza agora era que ela precisava recomeçar a vida em algum lugar longe de Edward. E faria isso. Então talvez pudesse organizar sua mente. Encontrar coragem para lutar contra a apatia que dominava sua visão do futuro, quando pensava nos longos anos sem Edward. Na verdade, tinha de fazer isso. Fim da história.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, relaxando uma vez que estava coberta. Não achava que Edward entraria no quarto sem bater, em vista de tudo que tinha sido dito, mas...

Ela secou seus cabelos, deixando-os lisos nas laterais do rosto, antes de aplicar maquiagem... apenas um pouco de sombra e rímel para realçar seus olhos castanhos, e um batom cor de cereja nos lábios. De qualquer forma, o efeito foi quase intenso, depois de ficar tanto tempo sem usar maquiagem. Olhando-se no espelho do quarto agora, ela decidiu que se arrumaria mais todos os dias a partir de agora.

Parte de sua reabilitação, pensou, lembrando-se das palavras do médico da última vez que o vira. Dr. Carlisle tinha sido tão gentil. De cabelos loiros quase grisalhos e com um jeito paternal, ele dissera:

– Eu consertei seu corpo, Isabella, mas depende de você fazer o mesmo com seu espírito. Sei que o acidente a abalou muito, mas você tem o resto de sua vida pela frente... o que é mais que muitos de meus pacientes podem esperar. Entendo tudo que está sentindo, mas quando estiver pronta, eu gostaria que visse um colega meu que pode conversar com você quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Isabella olhara para o nome e número de telefone que ele lhe dera. Dr. Jason Jenks. Engolindo em seco, sussurrara:

– Ele é psiquiatra, não é?

A voz de Dr. Carlisle havia sido suave ao responder:

– Ele é alguém que trabalha com pessoas que precisam de um tipo de cura diferente daquele que eu posso dar. Pense nisso dessa forma. Ele é um bom homem. Mais do que isso, é amigo meu, e sei que você se beneficiaria em vê-lo. Não descarte a possibilidade, Isabella. E... – O médico pausara, esperando que ela lhe encontrasse o olhar antes de continuar: – Não tome decisões que possam mudar sua vida por enquanto. Dê tempo a si mesma. Isso pode ser um clichê, mas tempo cura tudo.

– Você está falando sobre Edward – murmurou ela. Desta vez, a pausa foi mais longa.

– Em parte, sim.

A intenção de Dr. Carlisle tinha sido boa. Virando-se do espelho, Isabella respirou fundo. E ela sabia que ele não concordara com a decisão de terminar seu casamento. Emoção inundou-a. Mas ele não entendia; era médico, afinal de contas. Não tinha ideia como era a indústria do entretenimento, além do que experimentava quando assistia à TV, ia ao cinema ou teatro. A indústria do entretenimento era um mundo à parte, e desde que ela o adentrara, depois de deixar a escola de dança, saboreara cada segundo daquele mundo. Tinha sido difícil, excitante, imperdoável, às vezes, injusto, e frequentemente caprichoso, mas a capacitara a fazer o que ela mais amava... dançar. Ou o que mais amara até conhecer Edward. Daquele ponto em diante, ele se tornara o centro de seu mundo.

Ela tivera tudo. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo os olhos embaçados. E os deuses não gostavam de meros mortais que provavam o paraíso na terra. Quantas vezes ela pensara que era tudo bom demais para durar? Bem, estivera certa. Não durara.

Isabella olhou cegamente para o outro lado do quarto, endireitando os ombros e respirando fundo. E agora tinha de adaptar as cartas que recebera. Era simples assim. Tudo mudara, mas havia milhões de pessoas em situações muito piores do que a sua. Ela não cairia em depressão. Havia vida depois da dança. Havia vida depois de Edward.

– Isabella?

A batida à porta do seu quarto a fez saltar de susto. Levando uma mão ao peito, ela firmou-se. Então andou para a porta e abriu-a, um sorriso forçado no rosto.

– Estou pronta.

Ele estava fabuloso. De terno, os cabelos penteados para trás, magnetismo irradiando- se da figura poderosa.

– Oi – murmurou Edward. – Os coquetéis na sala de estar estão prontos.

– Ótimo. – A voz de Isabella estava um pouco ofegante, mas ela esperou que ele não notasse.

Edward sorriu-lhe, os olhos calorosos acelerando as batidas do coração dela.

– Você está linda – elogiou ele com voz rouca. – Mas sempre está linda.

– Obrigada. As roupas são muito bonitas.

– Mas eu me esqueci de lhe dar isto quando lhe dei os outros presentes mais cedo. – Ele entregou-lhe um pacote, tão belamente embrulhado como os anteriores.

– O que é? – perguntou Isabella sem entusiasmo.

Ele pegou-lhe o braço, conduziu-a para a sala de estar, antes de responder:

– Abra e veja.

– Eu... não quero este. Você já me deu o bastante. Não posso aceitar mais nada. Não... não quando eu não lhe comprei...

– Abra – Edward interrompeu suas palavras gaguejantes, e quando ela não lhe obedeceu, ele impulsionou-a para a almofada do sofá, sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a desfazer os laços de fita da grande caixa. – O conteúdo não vai mordê-la.

Quando ele abriu a tampa, Isabella olhou para as botas prateadas. O couro macio era trabalhando com minúsculos cristais, num design que serpenteava dos dedos dos pés até o calcanhar, numa pequena linha do lado externo de cada bota, e ela soube imediatamente que tinham custado uma fortuna. Isabella não removeu as botas do papel seda, erguendo os olhos para Edward, antes de falar:

– Eu não posso aceitar estas. Falo sério, Edward. Não quero mais nada.

Ele recostou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto a estudava com aceitação enganosa.

– Por que não?

– Eu não devia ter aceitado as roupas – disse ela como resposta, sentindo-se rude, mas sabendo que precisava fazê-lo entender.

– Mas você aceitou. E as botas são parte do presente. – Os olhos cor verdes baixaram para as botas pretas que ela estava usando, as quais eram simples e práticas, e não podiam se comparar às criações exóticas na caixa.

Isabella ergueu o queixo. Sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas ou ela ia com suas velhas botas, ou não iria, em absoluto.

– Sinto muito, Edward. Elas são lindas, mas não.

– Sem problemas – disse ele, preguiçosamente. – Se você mudar de ideia antes de nós partirmos, elas estão aqui.

– Eu não mudarei. – Ela levantou-se abruptamente. Sentada ali, podia sentir o aroma sensual da colônia pós-barba de Edward, o que estava atrapalhando seu processo de raciocínio.

Edward também se levantou, atravessando para onde uma bandeja continha dois copos com o coquetel favorito dela... Sapphire Martini. Ele estendeu-lhe um dos drinques.

– Sem brindes, esta noite, mas espero que aprecie o passeio. Nós jantaremos depois do teatro se assim estiver bom para você. Pensei que isso nos daria mais tempo de ficar com apetite depois de todos aqueles cupcakes.

Isabella deu um gole do coquetel. O líquido doce e azul tinha gosto de lavanda, contrastando maravilhosamente com o gim, e dando o impulso que ela precisava para conseguir sorrir e falar normalmente:

– Tudo bem. Não estou com fome.

– Precisamos trabalhar para recuperar seu apetite. Eu sempre fiquei impressionado com o quanto você podia comer.

Isabella o olhou.

– Eu era dançarina. Queimava as calorias. Tudo está diferente agora.

– Nem tudo. – Ele inclinou-se para mais perto.

Com o coração disparado, Isabella esperou pelo beijo. Quando os lábios de Edward cobriram os seus, um arrepio de prazer percorreu a coluna dela. Quando Edward exercia seu charme, este era potente e inebriante. Ele era irresistível, e sabia disso.

Ele parou o beijo por um momento, a fim de colocar os copos deles sobre a mesinha de centro, então a tomou nos braços, outra vez, e provocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Ela encontrou-se mergulhando no mundo de deleite sensual que Edward evocava tão facilmente, e, conforme respondeu, braços fortes se apertaram mais ao seu redor, e os lábios dele exigiram mais intimidade. Isabella abandonou todas as reservas... por um momento louco, não pôde fazer qualquer outra coisa, não quis fazer qualquer outra coisa. Aquele era Edward, e ela o adorava; por alguns segundos abençoados, era tudo que importava.

Foi Edward quem terminou o abraço, afastando-se gentilmente, os olhos verdes estudando o rosto corado dela.

Isabella lutou para se recompor. Parte sua estava chocada e embaraçada ao perceber quão facilmente Edward podia quebrar suas defesas; outra parte sua soubera que isso aconteceria. Ele era um homem muito físico; sempre queria tocá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la, e ela também quisera aquilo.

– Você e eu não mudamos – declarou Edward com voz rouca. – Certamente, entende isso agora? Nada poderia se colocar entre o que temos. Nós nascemos para estar juntos. Você precisa acreditar nisso.

Teria sido tão fácil derreter-se contra ele e concordar, deixar que a necessidade que sentia da força, da segurança e da masculinidade de Edward assumisse o controle. Durante os últimos meses, ela vinha lutando constantemente para afastar os pensamentos negativos que lhe vinham à cabeça de dia e de noite, a aceitar o fato de um futuro sem Edward.

Isabella deu um passo atrás. Encarando-o, engoliu em seco, detestando o que tinha de dizer, mas sabendo que precisava ser dito.

– Acabou, Edward – declarou ela com uma finalidade que ele não poderia deixar de reconhecer. – Eu aceitei isso, e você também tem de aceitar. Se me ama, irá me deixar livre. Eu não posso mais estar no seu mundo. Posso parecer dramática, mas sei o quanto aguento, e sei que continuar no seu mundo me destruiria por dentro. Preciso construir uma vida nova e descobrir quem sou agora.

– Você é minha esposa – disse ele com firmeza.

Se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão arrasada, podia ter sorrido. Aquele era Edward. Preto e branco. Ele nunca vira sombras cinza. Não confiando em si mesma para falar, ela meneou a cabeça.

– É véspera de Natal. – Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, novamente... um beijo confiante, forte e doce. – E neste momento, você é minha esposa e nós iremos nos divertir. Não vamos mais falar do futuro, nem mesmo de amanhã. Esta noite viveremos o momento presente, um minuto de cada vez, e isso é tudo o que importa. Certo?

O beijo deixara Isabella ofegante e trêmula, mas ela forçou um sorriso. A última noite dos dois, juntos. Ia ser agridoce, mas por que não podia ser memorável? Edward sabia como ela se sentia, portanto, não era como se ela estivesse fingindo sob falsos pretextos. E seria algo para lembrar nos meses e anos solitários que se seguiriam.

Ele retirara os copos deles, e agora, ela bebeu todo seu coquetel, sabendo que nunca mais poderia tomá-lo, porque o drinque em particular sempre estaria ligado com esta última noite e à dor pela qual ela estava passando.

– Há canapés e champanhe esperando em nosso camarote no teatro se você estiver pronta. – Edward pegou-lhe o braço, o toque firme, porém gentil.

Isabella respirou fundo. Aquela era a primeira vez que sairia desde o acidente. Era provável que eles encontrassem conhecidos no teatro... Pessoas que estavam cientes de seus ferimentos, e que a estariam observando atentamente. Ela esperava que, uma vez que eles estivessem no camarote, pudessem ter um pouco de privacidade, mas até lá... endireitou os ombros e ergueu o queixo.

– Estou pronta.

Era mentira. Ela nunca estaria pronta. E estava com muito medo, mas podia fazer isso. Era apenas uma noite, afinal de contas.

Edward pôs o casaco dela em volta de seus ombros delgados, então, antes que eles saíssem do quarto, ele virou-a para si, lentamente erguendo sua mão esquerda, com os anéis de casamento e de noivado, para os lábios. Beijou-lhe o pulso, primeiro, antes de virar-lhe a mão e beijar os anéis, os lábios quentes acariciando-a.

– Você não tem nada a temer comigo – murmurou ele. – Eu lhe prometo isso. Jamais irei machucá-la.

Ela emitiu um gemido baixinho, recolhendo a mão.

– Tão defensiva. – As palavras eram quase um sussurro, e, por um momento, ela pensou ter detectado sofrimento nos olhos de Edward, antes que ele piscasse e a expressão desaparecesse.

– Eu pensei que estivéssemos saindo. – Isabella falou, mantendo a fisionomia calma. Não podia baixar a guarda. Nem por um momento.

– Nós estamos. – Mas ele não se mexeu.

Isabella o olhou cautelosamente, engolindo contra um nó na garganta. Sempre houvera alguma coisa incivilizada sobre Edward, e esta noite, isso estava em cada movimento e expressão... uma sensualidade que era quase selvagem em seu poder masculino e instintivo.

Então ele sorriu, abrindo a porta.

– Vamos.

* * *

 ** _Boa tarde, meninas!_**

 ** _Chegamos na metade da história, faltam mais 6 capítulos. Neste, vocês podem ver que quanto mais a Bella resiste, mais o Edward corre atrás de tirar a venda dos olhos da esposa. O Carlisle não tem nenhuma ligação com o Edward, nesta história, não vai aparecer nenhum familiar deles, já que Edward passou por lares adotivos e Bella foi criada pela sua avó que já faleceu. No próximo capítulo uma personagem que odiamos fará uma participação..._**

 ** _arqdayse: A Bella sempre foi insegura, mesmo antes do acidente. Ela sentia que não se encaixava na vida do Edward, que era apenas uma pessoa no mundo dele. Agora ele vai fazer de tudo pra provar ao contrário. Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews, são muito importantes pra mim ;*_**

 ** _Je: Obrigada pela dica e review, neste feriado vou pesquisar e ler livros dela para avaliar a próxima adaptação ;)_**

 _ **Rosangela Pattz: Eu que agradeço pelo review ;D Particularmente acho muito importante que haja esse diálogo entre autor/leitor, respondo todos os reviews com muito prazer. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história.**_

 _ **Até amanhã!**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tinha parado de nevar quando eles deixaram o conforto do hotel, saindo numa noite gelada de inverno, que transformara as ruas da cidade em alguma coisa mágica.

O staff do hotel havia limpado o caminho da porta até a rua principal, removendo o excesso de neve. De qualquer forma, Isabella se sentiu grata pela mão firme de Edward em seu cotovelo enquanto eles chamavam um táxi.

A neve não parecera dissuadir os compradores de último minuto, fazendo uso das lojas que ainda estavam abertas. As calçadas brancas estavam vivas com pessoas cheias de sacolas, e um estranho ar de alegria preenchia o ar. Era como se um Natal branco tivesse evocado a excitação de uma criança até mesmo nos habitantes mais duros, e por um tempo, a maravilha do feriado festivo varrera todos os problemas e dificuldades. Todo mundo parecia feliz.

Edward sentou-se ao seu lado no táxi, passando um braço em volta de seus ombros, e ela não se afastou, apesar de ficar tensa. Era estranho estar no meio da agitação da vida, novamente, depois de o longo tempo no hospital, mas não era isso que a deixava nervosa, embora ele devesse pensar assim, porque murmurou:

– Relaxe. Nós estamos fazendo isso juntos, certo? Eu estou aqui. Teremos uma noite agradável.

– Eu estou bem – mentiu ela com firmeza. – Estou ótima.

O som que Edward emitiu dizia que ele não acreditava naquilo, antes que ele abaixasse e beijasse o topo de sua cabeça.

Isabella olhou pela janela, sem realmente ver as lojas iluminadas e as multidões, tomada por um misto de emoções... medo e pânico, e, especialmente, amor. O corpo musculoso estava contra o seu, preenchendo-a como a sensação familiar de segurança, de pertencer. Quando ela conhecera Edward, percebera que estivera procurando sua vida inteira pela segurança que ele oferecia. Pela primeira vez, sentira que tinha uma chance com as coisas que muitas pessoas contavam como garantido. Ele cuidaria dela. Mas agora, isso estava relegado a uma memória... Um sonho lindo que havia sido doce enquanto durara.

Eles não conversaram no caminho para o teatro, mas, de vez em quando, Isabella sentia os lábios de Edward roçarem o topo de sua cabeça. Ela precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não levantar o rosto para ele, e apenas o conhecimento de que seria injusto lhe dar qualquer esperança a impediu de tocá-lo. Vira tristeza misturada com desejo nos olhos verdes, momentos atrás, mas sabia que ele ainda não aceitara que o casamento estava acabado. E tinha de aceitar. Para o bem de ambos.

Edward ajudou-a a descer do táxi, uma vez que eles chegaram ao teatro, mas Isabella ainda estava muito consciente de seus movimentos menos do que elegantes, e desespero a preencheu no momento que ela pisou na calçada gelada. Dr. Carlisle lhe dissera, mais de uma vez, que ela era muito dura consigo mesma.

– É a dançarina em seu interior que exagera que o que você vê como falta de graça – ele insistira. – Outras pessoas não notarão.

Isabella o abençoara por sua gentileza, mas soubera que aquilo não era verdade.

Ela respirou o ar gelado, o qual, devido à neve, estava desprovido da poluição da cidade. Certo, hora de andar, disse a si mesma quando Edward deslizou um braço em volta de sua cintura. Talvez, eles não encontrassem nenhum conhecido, de qualquer forma.

Doce ilusão!

Mal tinham acabado de entrar no foyer quando uma voz excitada os fez se virarem.

– Queridos... – Tanya Denali era atriz, e, Isabella suspeitava, um dos casos antigos de Edward... embora ele nunca tivesse dito isso, e ela nunca tivesse perguntado. Mas havia alguma coisa sobre o jeito que Tanya a tratava que fazia Isabella sentir que a loira, alta e magra se ressentia dela de alguma forma. – Tão adorável encontrá-los. – Os olhos azuis de Tanya a percorreram da cabeça aos pés, antes que ela cumprimentasse os dois com beijos do ar.

– Olá, Tanya – disse Isabella, tentando respirar através do perfume forte que a loira estava usando. Tanya era a última pessoa que ela teria escolhido ver.

– Como você está? – Uma mão com unhas vermelhas tocou o braço de Isabella. – Nós ficamos tão devastados ao saber sobre o acidente, pobrezinha. E você é dançarina também. Tão triste.

– Ela está ótima... não é, querida? – A voz de Edward era fria, indicando que ele esperava que Tanya não prolongasse a conversa.

O companheiro de Tanya... um homem alto e distinto, que poderia ter sido dublê de Richard Gere... devia ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque pegou o braço dela, após cumprimentar Isabella e Edward com um gesto de cabeça, dizendo:

– Nosso grupo está nos esperando para se sentar, Tanya. -Tanya desvencilhou-se, olhando diretamente para Isabella.

– Todos aqueles meses no hospital devem ter sido tediosos para você. Aposto que não vê a hora de voltar ao seu ritmo de vida – acrescentou ela, suavemente. – Mas vá devagar, querida. Você parece um pouco cansada e magra.

– Isabella tem a resiliência da juventude ao seu lado – apontou Edward. – lembra como era a sensação disso, Tanya? Agora, se nos der licença...

Eles estavam sentados em seu camarote, antes que Isabella falasse.

– Você não devia ter dito aquilo – murmurou ela, enquanto Edward servia champanhe nas taças. – Ela nunca o perdoará. Eu ficaria surpresa se Tanya falasse com você novamente.

Edward sorriu, oferecendo-se o prato de canapés.

– Parece bom.

Abaixo deles, o teatro estava enchendo. O drama musical a que iam assistir era o último grande evento, e os ingressos eram como pó de ouro. O teatro em si era um prédio antigo, com teto alto ornado e um ar vitoriano. O aquecimento central era igualmente arcaico, e não forte o bastante para uma noite tão fria.

Como um mágico produzindo um coelho de um chapéu, Edward colocou uma imitação de pele de animal sobre as pernas dela.

– Melhor assim? – Perguntou ele.

– De onde isto saiu? – Questionou Isabella, surpresa.

– Eu conheço este teatro. É quente no verão, e frio no inverno, mas seu charme anula tais inconveniências. – Edward encheu a taça dela de champanhe, a voz calorosa ao acrescentar: – Relaxe e aprecie o show. Você está ótima. Estou orgulhoso de você, minha querida.

Foi a expressão nos olhos cor verdes que a fez enrubescer e dar um gole do champanhe. Isabella esquecera como ele a fazia se sentir... não, isso era mentira. Não esquecera, meramente tentara enterrar a memória, juntamente com muitas outras. E ele nunca entenderia aquilo, porque ela mesma não entendia. Era apenas o tipo de coisa que tornava imperativo que ela saísse da vida dele agora, enquanto o relacionamento entre os dois ainda era civilizado. Isabella não suportaria experimentar um distanciamento lento conforme a relação deles se tornasse amarga.

Ela estava louca? Deu um gole de seu drinque. Provavelmente. E, sem dúvida, covarde e fraca.

Olhou, pelo canto do olho, para Edward, que a encarou de volta.

– Pensando novamente – afirmou ele em tom lamentoso. – Eu gostaria de apertar um interruptor aqui – acrescentou, tocando-lhe a testa de leve –, e desligar sua cabeça por um tempo. Como eu posso fazer isso, minha doce esposa? Como posso fazê-la viver o momento?

Ela deu de ombros, fingindo uma indiferença que não sentia.

– Eu só conheço um jeito para isso, mas é impossível aqui – continuou Edward, de modo contemplativo. – Impossível fazê-lo propriamente, de qualquer forma, e depois de esperar tanto tempo...

Isabella deu outro gole do champanhe, decidindo que silêncio era a maneira mais rápida de acabar com a conversa unilateral perturbadora. Ela fingiu interesse nas redondezas do teatro.

– Lembra como era entre nós? – Ele estendeu as pernas longas, passando um braço ao longo do encosto do assento dela, a proximidade inundando-a de calor. – Aquelas noites que nós não dormíamos até amanhecer? O gosto de puro êxtase, longo, lento e duradouro. Você é minha, Bella. Sempre será minha, e eu sou seu. Não há outro caminho para nós, agora que experimentamos perfeição.

– Não faça isso. – Isabella arfou, as palavras dele causando uma reação em cadeia no seu corpo, que ela era impotente para controlar. E Edward sabia disso.

– Não fazer o quê? – A voz rouca era sensual. – Não falar a verdade? Mas a verdade liberta. Não é isso que dizem? E você não está encarando a verdade. Ainda não. Nosso estilo de vida, meu trabalho, outras pessoas... está tudo no nosso perímetro.

Ele a estava confundindo. Ela balançou a cabeça, prestes a se levantar e ir embora. Foi a diminuição da iluminação que impediu tal ato, mas Isabella ficou rígida quando a peça começou, cada nervo de seu corpo completamente tenso.

Apesar de seu estado, o drama acontecendo no palco começou a fazer sua mágica, após um tempo. Os efeitos especiais eram fascinantes, e a voz da heroína encantava, mas foram os dançarinos que mais prenderam a atenção de Isabella... especialmente a dançarina principal, que era graciosa como uma gazela. No começo, ela sentiu tristeza ao assistir à garota, mas depois envolveu-se tanto na apresentação que teve de se sacudir para voltar à realidade quando o intervalo chegou.

– Então? – Edward a fitou quando as luzes acenderam. – Está gostando? - Isabella assentiu.

– É brilhante... absolutamente brilhante. E eu não estou criticando, mas...

– Mas? – Pressionou ele, quando ela parou de forma abrupta.

– Eu teria organizado o último número de dança de maneira diferente. Teria sido muito mais intenso se a dançarina líder fosse levada pelo submundo depois que terminasse do que no começo. A cena perdeu alguma coisa sem a presença dela.

Edward assentiu.

– Eu concordo.

– Desse modo, os papéis de Cassandra e Alex poderiam ter sido ajustados para torna-los mais envolvidos na luta, em vez de eles serem quase observadores. – Isabella parou, ciente do meio-sorriso no rosto de Edward. – O que foi?

– Nada. – Edward virou-se quando uma garçonete apareceu com um prato de petiscos frescos e café, o que ele obviamente tinha pedido para ser levado ao camarote. Após dar uma gorjeta à garota, ele fechou a porta, envolvendo-os no seu pequeno mundo privado novamente. Eles comeram e, diferentemente de antes, a conversa de Edward agora era leve e divertida, exigindo pouca resposta dela.

Para sua imensa surpresa, Isabella descobriu que estava se divertindo, apesar dos nervos. Ela temera ser obrigada a ir para o bar lotado no intervalo... Um lugar onde muitos ali gostavam de ver e de ser vistos... e sem a necessidade disso, o prazer de estar na cidade, depois de tantas semanas trancadas no hospital, foi grande.

Edward estendeu-lhe uma xícara de café.

– Isto é tão gostoso – murmurou ele com contentamento, o ombro roçando o dela. Era. Gostoso demais. Isabella não falou nada, e o silêncio confortável mudou, tornando-se desconfortável. Mas ela ainda não o quebrou. Edward tomou seu café preto, o rosto calmo e inescrutável. Ela não tinha ideia o que se passava pela cabeça dele. O pensamento perturbou-a com sua verdade, fazendo-a refletir.

Ele deliberadamente não lhe contava seus pensamentos e era enigmático? Ou era ela que nunca dedicara tempo para descobrir os sentimentos e desejos interiores de Edward? Estivera tão ocupada com sua carreira, sobrevivendo no mundo esplendoroso no qual eles habitavam que se contentara em viver na superfície do casamento deles, enquanto tudo era fácil e harmonioso. A perplexidade por Edward tê-la escolhido como esposa, que era boa demais para ser verdade, incluíra um sentimento de que ela devia ser cuidadosa para não balançar o barco, e tinha sido mais simples não se aprofundar em nada.

Filhos, por exemplo. Ela olhou para o perfil esculpido de Edward. Quando eles haviam falado sobre uma família, Isabella sentira que ele queria filhos, logo, mas ela nunca realmente conversara com ele sobre aquilo, preferindo relegar o assunto para o futuro. Pelo jeito que ele falara mais cedo, ao ver as duas garotas japonesas, ficara claro que Edward queria ser pai... provavelmente precisava criar uma unidade familiar mais do que a maioria dos homens devido à sua criação. Ele quereria dar aos filhos tudo que nunca tivera. Por que ela nunca percebera isso antes?

Porque não parara para pensar; estivera muito ocupada com pensamentos de como a esposa de Edward Cullen deveria ser. Isso simbolizava tudo que estivera errado no relacionamento deles, antes do acidente, e a maior parte daquilo era culpa sua. Todavia, tinha sido impossível revelar suas inseguranças, porque elas estavam enterradas muito profundamente, trancadas dentro da pequena criança assustada em seu interior. Mas Isabella não era mais criança. Era adulta e precisava enfrentar seus medos enterrados. Sem isso, não poderia funcionar propriamente como pessoa, muito menos como esposa.

Estava confusa. Deu um gole do café, enquanto sentia lágrimas queimando em seus olhos. Edward não merecia uma pessoa perturbada como ela. E ele não se divorciaria. Assumira um compromisso e não voltaria atrás... esse era o tipo de homem que ele era. Portanto, dependia de Isabella terminar o relacionamento e deixá-lo livre para encontrar felicidade no futuro com alguém igual a ele... algo que ela nunca sentira ser.

Quando a mão de Edward lhe moveu o rosto, de modo que ela o encarasse, era tarde demais para conter as lágrimas. Ele estudou-a por um longo momento.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Um polegar quente secou a umidade em volta de seus olhos. – Agora que você está comigo outra vez, tudo entrará no lugar.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

– Não, Edward. Isso não vai acontecer. - Ele olhou-a com seriedade.

– Realmente acha que suas cicatrizes terão algum impacto no meu amor por você? Além de aumentar minha admiração pelo jeito que você lutou para superar seus ferimentos? Quão superficial acha que eu sou?

– Eu não acho você superficial. – Isabella engoliu em seco. – E cheguei à conclusão que isso é sobre mim, não sobre você. Eu nunca deveria ter me casado com você... Não até que me conhecesse. Não até que entendesse onde estavam os meus problemas.

O semblante de Edward era inexpressivo.

– E você se conhece agora?

– Estou começando a me conhecer. E não tinha percebido como eu era louca.

– Não, não louca. – A voz dele era calma. – Apenas vulnerável e insegura. Você sempre foi essas coisas, Bella. Não é surpresa para mim. Você também é corajosa, doce e generosa, com o coração mais mole do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheço. Suas qualidades são muito maiores do que seus defeitos. Se você vai analisar a si mesma, faça isso propriamente.

– Você acha que me conhece tão bem?

– Eu sei que a conheço. – O sorriso de Edward foi quase pensativo.

– Você é muito seguro de si, não é?

– Tenho de ser – replicou ele. – Para o seu bem e para o meu. O acidente trouxe assuntos à tona, os quais teriam sido trabalhados lentamente, ao longo dos anos, se não tivesse acontecido. Mas aconteceu. E talvez tenha sido melhor.

Ela o fitou muito magoada.

– Como pode dizer isso? – Acusou-o, a agonia física e mental que sofrera nos últimos meses inundando-a agora. – Eu perdi tudo pelo que lutei minha vida inteira.

O rosto de Edward enrijeceu, mas a voz ainda era calma e controlada quando ele disse:

– Não, Bella. Você perdeu a habilidade de dançar como dançou um dia. Isso lhe foi tirado. Porém nada mais. Ainda pode ver, ouvir, sentir e tocar. Sua mente não foi danificada, seu intelecto está intacto, e você pode tomar decisões sobre onde quer ir e o que quer fazer, e realizá-las sem depender de outros para se mover ou andar. Há muitas pessoas... algumas naquele hospital que você deixou... que dariam dez anos de suas vidas somente por isso. Você tem tudo.

Raiva substituiu a mágoa.

– Você está me acusando de auto piedade?

Ele fitou-a com aqueles intensos olhos verdes.

– Suas palavras, não minhas. – As luzes começaram a diminuir, e ele recostou-se em seu assento, a fisionomia inescrutável.

Isabella mal ouviu a orquestra recomeçar. Olhou para o palco, lutando contra lágrimas zangadas e dizendo a si mesma que o odiava. Como Edward ousava lhe dizer isso, depois de tudo que ela enfrentara? Ele não entendia como o acidente mudara sua vida? Não se importava? Ela estivera certa em insistir no divórcio.

A cortina subiu, mas levou alguns minutos antes que Isabella conseguisse se concentrar no drama acontecendo no palco. O drama em sua própria vida era grande. Podia sentir os olhos de Edward sobre si, mas não o fitou nem uma única vez.

A raiva passou após algum tempo, e uma vozinha insistente em sua cabeça lhe disse que Edward estava certo. Certo, porém cruel e insensível, pensou ela amargamente. Como ele podia dizer que a amava e falar com ela desse jeito?

Levaram mais vinte minutos antes que Isabella reconhecesse que Edward dissera o que ninguém mais ousaria dizer porque sentira que ela precisava ouvir aquilo. Ele era sempre honesto e direto. Era apenas que tal honestidade dolorosa nunca tinha sido dirigida a ela, antes... ou não com tanta severidade pelo menos. De qualquer forma, se aquilo era amor, ela não o queria.

No momento que a peça acabou e a plateia aplaudiu satisfeita, Isabella sentia-se um trapo. Se tivesse passado vinte sessões com um terapeuta, não estaria mais exausta ou emocionalmente drenada, pensou quando as luzes se acenderam e as pessoas começaram a se levantar. Era como se, nas últimas horas, desde que ela saíra do hospital, a porta de sua mente, onde todos os seus medos e inseguranças estavam trancados, tivesse se aberto, e Isabella precisasse lidar com tudo de uma vez só. Que véspera de Natal, refletiu com tristeza.

Ela devia ter demonstrado como se sentia, porque a voz de Edward era genuinamente preocupada, quando ele falou:

– Nós podemos desistir de jantar fora e pedir serviço de quarto quando chegarmos ao hotel se você preferir? É provavelmente mais sensato com este tempo.

Isabella assentiu. O pensamento da intimidade na suíte do hotel era assustador, mas ela tornava-se desajeitada quando estava cansada, e qualquer coisa era preferível a mostrar mais da sua falta de graça.

– Sim, eu prefiro.

Ele beijou-a gentilmente, e ela não teve energia para protestar.

– Vamos para casa – murmurou Edward suavemente.

Seu corpo estava rígido quando ela se levantou do assento, e concentrar-se em andar da melhor maneira possível ajudou a aliviar o nó em sua garganta. Eles haviam acabado de sair do camarote, quando Edward envolveu-a nos braços e beijou-a novamente. Foi um beijo confiante e doce, e dedos fortes massagearam a base de sua coluna, enquanto a boca dele fazia sua mágica.

Isabella estava ofegante e trêmula quando ele afastou a boca da sua, os olhos verdes sorrindo-lhe.

– Meu tipo de fisioterapia – murmurou ele, as feições sombreadas na luz fraca do corredor, onde eles estavam parados. – E é muito exclusiva.

Uma risada inesperada escapou da garganta de Isabella.

– Você tem o diploma faz tempo?

– Eu sou novato – admitiu ele. – Preciso de muita prática. – Edward lhe traçou os lábios com um dedo. – Prática faz a perfeição. Não é o que dizem?

Com a boca seca, Isabella esforçou-se para continuar sorrindo.

– Certamente, há alguma verdade nisso. – Ela afastou-se dos braços fortes. – Nós seremos os últimos a sair do teatro se não tomarmos cuidados.

Edward sorriu.

– Tudo bem para mim.

Para ela também. A última coisa que queria era trocar palavras educadas com mais "Tanya's". O problema de Edward ser tão famoso era que, para qualquer lugar que eles fossem, ele era reconhecido por alguém. Não que ele pudesse evitar aquilo. E não importara no passado. Agora era diferente.

– Eu não gosto de ser a última para nada – replicou ela, determinada a não se entregar a outro abraço, e quando Edward pegou-lhe o braço e conduziu-a para a escada, ela soube que ele entendera sua insinuação nada sutil.

O táxi que Edward chamara para levá-los ao restaurante estava aguardando, quando eles saíram do teatro, o frio roubou o fôlego de Isabella. Ele aconchegou-a junto a si, enquanto eles andavam na calçada, ajudando-a a entrar no táxi e dando ao motorista o novo endereço de destino deles, antes de se acomodar ao seu lado. Então, puxou a cabeça dela para seu ombro largo, e Isabella estava muito cansada e abalada emocionalmente para protestar.

– Véspera de Natal – ele murmurou acima de sua cabeça. – Sua noite favorita. A noite dos milagres.

Então ele lembrava. Isabella lhe contara, no primeiro Natal que eles tinham passado juntos, que a véspera do Natal sempre era especial para ela, de um jeito que não sabia explicar. Durante sua infância solitária, e adolescência ainda mais solitária, o dia contivera uma mágica elusiva que suas circunstâncias não podiam dissipar ou negar. Parecia um momento para milagres, a restauração de sonhos perdidos, esperanças e aspirações, e ela nunca deixara de ser afetada por tais sentimentos.

Exceto esta noite. Esta noite, Isabella estava oprimida pela realidade, sem expectativa ou crença de que havia luz no fim daquele túnel em particular. Simplesmente não acreditava que não estragaria o que eles tiveram se ficasse com Edward. Seria impossível viver com dúvida e incerteza, com medo de que o relacionamento deles se tornasse amargo, e Edward fosse atraído para os braços de outra mulher. Uma mulher linda e graciosa, que fosse inteira e feliz. Uma garota que pudesse corresponder ao amor dele com todo o coração.

Hoje seria a última noite dos dois, juntos. De alguma maneira, Isabella escaparia no dia seguinte, encontraria algum lugar... qualquer lugar... para ficar. Tinha duas ou três amigas que moravam na região. Uma delas a recolheria. Dia de Natal não era o melhor momento para aparecer na casa de alguém, mas Isabella não podia evitar isso. Precisava fugir de Edward. Precisava fazê-lo entender. Edward não era para ela. E Isabella não acreditava mais em milagres.

* * *

 _ **Boa tarde, meninas!**_

 ** _Nossa amada Tanya apareceu neste capítulo, mas calma, foi apenas uma participação, ela não aparecerá e não será mencionada mais na história. O próximo capítulo vai nos ajudar a aquecer nesse frio..._**

 ** _arqdayse: Muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho e pelas reviews, de verdade, fico muito agradecida e feliz. No próximo capítulo a muralha da Bella vai dar uma ruída. Beijosssss :***_**

 ** _Até amanhã!_**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Incrivelmente, em vista de sua tristeza, Isabella devia ter adormecido, porque a próxima coisa da qual teve consciência foi do táxi parando e da voz de Edward dizendo que estavam de volta ao hotel.

– Vamos, dorminhoca. – A voz dele era doce, enquanto ele a ajudava a sair do carro. – Que tal vestir algo mais confortável quando chegarmos ao quarto? Talvez tomar um banho quente primeiro? O serviço de quarto vai demorar um pouco depois que fizermos o pedido. Terá tempo suficiente.

Ela olhou para ele ao entrarem no saguão, sabendo que mancava mais acentuadamente esta noite, porém incapaz de fazer algo a respeito.

– Acho que vou direto para o meu quarto – disse ela com firmeza. – E não estou com fome. Se não se importa, vou pular o jantar.

– Com fome ou não, você precisa comer.

– Não, Edward. Eu não preciso. Já disse... vou direto para a cama.

Eles entraram no elevador e, assim que a porta fechou, ele a encarou na pequena caixa acarpetada, sua voz perigosamente macia.

– O jantar é obrigatório, Bella. A menos que queira que eu escolha por você, sugiro que dê uma olhada no cardápio.

– Pelo amor de Deus. – Verdadeiramente exasperada, ela o encarou. – O que vai fazer? Alimentar-me à força?

– Se for necessário. – Ele assentiu.

Ela percebeu que ele não estava brincando.

– Eu não sou uma criança, Edward.

– Então não aja como uma. Esteve seriamente doente e ainda está se recuperando. Precisa de boa comida. E de grande quantidade.

Aquilo era ridículo.

– Acho que eu sou capaz de saber quando estou com fome, muito obrigada – retrucou ela amargamente.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto um sorriso apontava em sua boca sexy. A ação foi bem mais eficiente do que as palavras. Ele tinha de ser tão irritantemente machista? pensou Isabella. E tão seguro de que estava sempre certo?

Ela deu-lhe um olhar que esperava ser dominador, antes de encarar a porta do elevador como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do planeta, sabendo que era inútil discutir. Todavia, estava determinada a não ceder quando eles abriram a porta para suas suítes. Se Edward estava certo ou errado, não importava. Era a atitude autoritária dele que a deixava irritada.

As luzes da árvore de Natal e as lâmpadas que Edward havia deixado acesas tornavam a saleta de estar perigosamente aconchegante enquanto eles tiravam seus casacos... um lar miniatura de seu lar. Edward atirou o paletó numa cadeira, afrouxando a gravata borboleta e abrindo os botões de cima da camisa enquanto se dirigia à mesa de centro, onde estava o cardápio do serviço de quarto.

– Agora – murmurou ele calmamente – acho que vou pedir a carne. E você? O pavê de framboesa e limão parece ótimo. Estou faminto.

Isabella afundou em um dos sofás. Jamais admitiria para uma alma viva que sua boca encheu de água enquanto ele falava.

– Comi carne no almoço – disse ela secamente.

– Que tal salmão assado com erva-doce e beterraba? – Sugeriu Edward amavelmente. – É uma alternativa leve. Perfeita para aguçar o apetite.

Ela deu de ombros, sabendo que estava agindo como a criança que ele a havia acusado de ser, mas sem saber como se proteger da tentação que ele apresentara. Ele parecia mais rígido e sexy do que qualquer homem tinha o direito de parecer, e o ar despreocupado e a falta de agressividade não a enganavam nem um pouco.

– Acho que vou tomar um banho. – Isabella falou, enquanto Edward pegava o telefone, e saiu da sala sem esperar pela resposta.

Fechou a porta do quarto e apoiou o corpo contra a mesma, imaginando, pela centésima vez, como se colocara nessa situação.

– É só por uma noite – sussurrou ela. Nada mudou realmente. Seus planos não haviam sido alterados e Edward não podia mantê-la casada com ele à força, quando tudo estivesse dito e feito. Ela precisava apenas se manter firme, e, a essa hora amanhã, poderia estar em outro lugar... qualquer lugar. Endireitando o corpo, Isabella suspirou.

Gostaria de estar a quilômetros de distância de Edward e, no entanto, desejava estar onde podia vê-lo, tocá-lo e observá-lo a cada minuto. Quanta incoerência. E não podia deixá-lo perceber o que ela estava sentindo. Ela não era o par perfeito para ele no melhor dos tempos, e a incrível inteligência e sentidos apurados de Edward, atributos que o fizeram subir como um meteoro no mundo que ele habitava, ficavam ainda mais aguçados quando concentrados em um problema que ele precisava resolver. E neste momento, ela não tinha dúvidas que era desta maneira que ele enxergava a situação. Ele nem mesmo começara a aceitar o final do casamento, portanto ela precisava permanecer forte e concentrada.

Isabella não demorou no banho, secou-se e vestiu pijama com o roupão atoalhado para proteção adicional. Não ouvira nem um som do lado de fora, mas ao abrir a porta, ouviu canções de Natal. Um concerto tocava a todo o vapor na televisão, um coro de meninos cantando "Noite Feliz" em um tom tão puro que era comovente.

Edward estava esparramado num dos sofás, as longas pernas esticadas à frente, com um copo de conhaque na mão. Estava fascinantemente sexy, e a boca de Isabella secou diante da visão. Os olhos verdes se abriram quando ela entrou, e ele se endireitou levemente, apontando para a bebida em sua mão.

– Quer um?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Eu já bebi mais que o suficiente hoje. Obrigada. Não bebo álcool há três meses, não se esqueça.

– Eu não esqueci um segundo dos últimos três meses. Acredite. O tempo está gravado na minha memória para sempre. Inferno puro.

Ele se movera no sofá para que ela se sentasse, mas Isabella ocupou o sofá oposto propositadamente, fingindo interesse na catedral onde o concerto estava sendo filmado.

– É muito bonito – comentou ela calmamente. – há uma qualidade atemporal em alguns lugares, não é?

– Por que você me excluiu de sua vida tão completamente? – A voz não era acusadora, na verdade, o tom era de conversa, e, por um momento, ela não registrou as palavras. – Eu realmente gostaria de saber.

– Edward, por favor, não comece com isso de novo. Não é bom.

– Para uma criatura tão delicada e gentil, você pode ser muito dura quando quer – murmurou ele pensativamente.

Ela o encarou, magoada.

– Eu não sou dura.

– Não com o resto do mundo. Apenas comigo. Por quê? O que a faz acreditar que meus machucados não sangram? Que não sinto como as outras pessoas?

Ela deu um profundo suspiro.

– Sei que os últimos meses foram difíceis para você também. Mas isso não faz diferença nenhuma agora.

– Culpa-me por eu não ter estado com você quando aconteceu? – Perguntou ele. – É totalmente compreensível. Eu me culpo. Eu poderia... Deveria... Ter impedido. Decepcionei você, e isso é imperdoável.

Mais que chocada, ela o olhou.

– É claro que eu não o culpo. Como poderia?

– Facilmente – replicou Edward, inclinando-se para a frente. – Nós deveríamos ter almoçados juntos naquele dia. Eu estaria com você se não fosse pelo problema que apareceu. Se não tivesse cancelado, colocado uma maldita reunião de negócios à frente de minha esposa...

– Pare com isso Edward – sussurrou ela horrorizada. – O acidente não teve nada a ver com você. Fui eu. Por um breve momento, não pensei. Simples assim. Provavelmente milhões de pessoas têm lapsos de concentração momentâneos todos os dias. Eu apenas estava no lugar errado e na hora errada quando tive o meu. Não foi culpa sua.

Ela havia esquecido que eles deveriam ter se encontrado em um bistrô naquele dia, antes que Edward ligasse e se desculpasse; o trauma do acidente e dos dias seguintes de inconsciência tendo apagado o detalhe de sua mente. Mas mesmo que tivesse lembrado, ela jamais imaginaria que ele se culpasse pelo acontecido. Edward era muito racional. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estivera se condenando todo esse tempo. A culpa fora somente dela.

Ele se levantou, balançando a cabeça.

– Não vejo desta maneira, mas não vamos discutir. Não a deixarei partir, Bella. Não depois de quase tê-la perdido, três meses atrás.

Olhar para ele e dizer a dolorosa verdade era a coisa mais difícil que ela já fizera na vida:

– Você não tem escolha. É preciso duas pessoas para uma parceria, e não posso mais fazer isso. Eu preciso – ela pausou sabendo que sua voz estava tremendo, mas incapaz de esconder tal tremor –, eu quero o divórcio, Edward. Nossas vidas estão prontas para seguir caminhos diferentes agora. Com certeza, enxerga isso tão bem quanto eu. Não podemos voltar ao modo como as coisas eram. Acabou.

Pequena palavra que cortou como uma faca toda a intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado; os bons tempos, as risadas e o prazer. Ela viu o rosto dele se tornar rígido, apesar de Edward tentar esconder qualquer emoção.

– E o que eu quero e sinto não conta?

Isabella apertou as mãos inconscientemente, lutando pela compostura.

– Estou fazendo isso por você também...

– Não vem com essa. – Ele não gritou, mas o tom da voz fez com que ela não terminasse a frase. – Essa é uma escapada fácil e você sabe disso. Não me perguntou nenhuma vez hoje o que quero ou como estou me sentindo. Não houve discussão, conciliação, nada.

Isabella entendia porque ele se sentia assim, mas como poderia explicar que era pura sobrevivência que a movia? Ela sempre se sentira incapaz de acompanhar o mundo de Edward, mas antes do acidente, sabia que era extraordinária em uma coisa... sua dança. A dança fora a base de quem ela era. Agora, aquela base se fora, esmagada por um caminhão de dez toneladas.

A dor em seu estômago não tinha nada a ver com o acidente e tudo a ver com deixar Edward repentinamente contraído. Sem escolher as palavras, ela sussurrou:

– Quando eu era criança, estava sempre olhando de fora. Não era convidada para festas. Ninguém na escola me chamava para brincar ou ir ao parque nos finais de semana. É claro que agora sei que era porque minha avó não me deixava ter amigos e não era amável com as outras mães, mas, na época, achava que o problema era meu. Que as garotas não gostavam de mim... achavam-me estranha porque eu não tinha mãe e pai como elas. Então descobri que quando eu dançava, o resto do mundo não importava. Eu me perdia. Não era mais eu. E minha avó me encorajava, sabendo o quanto significava para mim.

– Estragando você com bastante eficiência em todas as outras maneiras.

Espantada com a amargura e o ultraje na voz dele, Isabella balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

– Não. Ela fez o melhor que pôde. O mesmo que todos nós fazemos, suponho. Ela não precisava ter me recolhido, poderia ter me enviado para um orfanato, mas não fez. E minha avó fora muito ferida. Acho que amava muito meu avô e, com certeza, nunca o esqueceu. A maneira de ela lidar com isso foi escondendo a dor atrás da fachada de durona. E também havia perdido a filha... minha mãe.

– Você está inventando desculpas para ela. Sempre inventa – disse ele, a dureza na voz tendo desaparecido.

– Estou tentando explicar. – O inexplicável. E abrir-se desta maneira a aterrorizava. Mas Edward merecia ao menos isso.

– Bella, você é mais que uma dançarina. Sempre foi mais que uma dançarina. – Ele estava agora agachado a sua frente, a calça esticada agarrando-se às coxas musculosas.

A temperatura no quarto aumentou dez graus e todo pensamento coerente escapou da mente de Isabella. Ela o encarou, sabendo que ele iria beijá-la e querendo isso mais do que quisera qualquer coisa na vida.

A batida educada à porta, seguida da voz masculina anunciando o serviço de quarto, foi um choque. Edward reagiu primeiro, levantando-se enquanto ela fazia um esforço heroico para se recompor.

O homem entrou empurrando o carrinho, arrumou a mesa no canto com talheres e guardanapos, e acendeu as velas do candelabro que havia levado.

– Gostaria que eu servisse, senhor? – Ofereceu o homem depois de abrir a garrafa de vinho.

Edward deu uma olhada para Isabella, ainda sentada no sofá.

– Não é necessário. Obrigado e feliz Natal.

Ele deu uma gorjeta ao garçom, que saiu alegremente. Isabella levantou-se, e Edward puxou uma cadeira e colocou o guardanapo no colo dela, quando ela sentou.

– Posso servir o primeiro prato, senhora?

Ele levantou a tampa das duas delicadas tigelas, revelando uma cremosa sopa que parecia divina.

– Eu não pedi isso. – Isabella olhou para ele.

– Pensei em fazer tudo direito. – Ele colocou um pãozinho fresco num prato ao lado da sopa dela. – Coma – ordenou gentilmente.

A sopa estava deliciosa, assim como o salmão. Edward conversou com os assuntos banais, o que fez Isabella relaxar, provocando-a um pouco e fazendo-a rir.

Embalada pelo ar despreocupado de Edward, a comida leve, porém satisfatória, e o vinho que sorveu quase que inconscientemente, Isabella viu-se pairando em uma nuvem de bem-estar. Sentia-se calma e pacífica por dentro, percebeu com um pequeno choque de consciência. Pela primeira vez em meses. Era uma sensação muito estranha.

Quando Edward trouxe a sobremesa, Isabella estava certa de que não conseguiria comer mais nada, mas o bolo de creme de limão coberto de framboesas era o final perfeito para a refeição, e ela comeu cada pedaço. Satisfeita, bebeu o resto de seu vinho, e quando Edward a puxou para sentar no sofá ao seu lado, ela não protestou.

– É meia-noite – murmurou ele com voz macia. – Feliz Natal, querida.

Querida. Ele não deveria chamá-la de querida, pensou ela, mas depois colocou o motivo de lado, sem querer que nada se intrometesse no momento. Observou-o enfiar a mão no bolso e retirar um pequeno embrulho que entregou a ela, beijando-a com leveza.

– O que é?

– Abra.

– Edward, eu não queria nada...

– Psiu. – A boca dele foi mais insistente, e, desta vez, o beijo fez com que o corpo todo de Isabella tremesse.

– Abra – repetiu ele com voz rouca.

O anel de eternidade era extraordinário: diamantes brilhantes e esmeraldas cravejadas numa delicada aliança de ouro branco. Quando Edward deslizou-o no seu dedo, o anel se acomodou perfeitamente entre seus anéis de casamento e noivado. Isabella estudou as pedras brilhantes, a angústia brigando com outras emoções que ela nem conseguia nomear. Pressionou as palmas das mãos contra os olhos, odiando-se pelo que estava fazendo com ele.

Edward retirou gentilmente seus dedos da frente dos olhos, segurando-lhe os pulsos. Isabella encontrou-lhe o olhar, percebendo, mortificada, que ele envelhecera nos últimos três meses. O tempo estava gravado nas feições dele, como acontecia quando alguém sofria uma perda insuportável. Ele a deixara partir inconscientemente? Será que, no fundo, Edward já sabia que o que eles haviam tido acabara? Conhecendo Edward como ela conhecia, ele teria lutado contra esse sentimento. Teria sentido que a estava decepcionando.

– Eu a amo – declarou ele simplesmente. – É tudo que isso significa. Sempre amarei. O sentimento não é opcional. Não é algo que eu consiga ligar e desligar. Quando você entrou na minha vida, eu achava que estava indo bem, que era autônomo, despreocupado... chame do que quiser. Sua chegada foi inesperada e não solicitada. Eu não estava procurando um relacionamento "para sempre". Acho que nem entendia esse conceito até que você apareceu naquele palco e dançou seu caminho até o meu coração.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Isabella.

– Eu não posso mais dançar.

– Mas está aqui. É tudo que importa. – Ele baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios estivessem a milímetros de distância. – Você precisa acreditar, Bella, porque não sei como convencê-la, exceto dizendo e mostrando o quanto eu a amo.

Ela aceitou o beijo com um leve suspiro e tombou contra ele, precisando da força, da masculinidade e da virilidade. Qualidades das quais sentira tanta falta. Edward beijou-lhe os olhos, fechando-os, como se soubesse que ela precisava bloquear tudo, menos a sensação e o gosto dele de sua mente. Isabella viu-se numa escuridão aveludada, feita inteiramente do que o corpo de Edward lhe causava, seu desejo crescendo, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, até que a realidade de seu toque, gosto e cheiro se tornassem irresistíveis, um fogo que queimava tudo em seu caminho. Ela o queria. Dolorosamente.

Ele ergueu-a nos braços e a carregou em direção ao quarto. Atravessou a porta com o cuidado de quem estava carregando porcelana chinesa e adentrou o quarto iluminado apenas pelo abajur lateral que havia deixado aceso.

Isabella ficou tensa quando ele a deitou na cama, mas ele estava ao seu lado instantaneamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços num gesto tranquilizador e confortante. Não havia força nem urgência no carinho dos pequenos beijos em seus lábios, que davam prazer sem exigir resposta.

Os seios de Isabella estavam pressionados contra o peito largo, e Edward começou a lhe acariciar as costas sensualmente, enquanto movia a boca por todo seu rosto. Aos poucos, ela relaxou de novo, correspondendo ao beijo quando a boca de Edward tomou a sua, outra vez, enquanto as mãos habilidosas evocavam o desejo ardente do qual ela se lembrava do passado.

Isabella mal percebeu quando ele retirou seu roupão, depois removeu a blusa do pijama, acariciando a pele sedosa de seu pescoço e ombros, antes de beijar-lhe os seios, um por um. Ela gemeu quando a boca de Edward agarrou seu mamilo, e agora, suas mãos moviam-se fervorosamente pela pele dele, removendo-lhe a camisa para que pudesse correr seus dedos pelos músculos que acompanhavam os movimentos masculinos.

Isabella provocou-lhe os mamilos com a boca, os quais enrijeceram ao seu toque. Ela sentiu um leve gosto salgado na pele de Edward, o cheiro do limão do sabonete que ele usava misturado com um aroma mais terroso. Ela lhe dissera, nos primeiros dias do casamento, que ele era bonito, e Edward rira, respondendo que apenas mulheres eram belas. Mas ele estava errado. Ele era bonito, seu corpo perfeito como os das estátuas gregas do Olimpo.

– Eu senti falta disso – murmurou ele com voz rouca. – Não necessariamente do sexo, mas de poder abraçá-la, de saber que você está aqui, que tenho apenas de estender a mão para alcançá-la.

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Havia coisas mais íntimas que o ato sexual... pequenas ações entre um casal que falavam sobre a relação, sobre compartilhar, sobre o compromisso.

– Mas saiba que o sexo é ótimo – adicionou ele num suspiro rouco, enquanto as mãos dela alcançaram a ereção viril.

– Eu não estou defendendo o celibato.

As sombras escuras deram a Isabella confiança para acompanhar o que estava acontecendo, e quando ele removeu a calça do pijama dela e o resto de suas próprias roupas, ela o puxou para cima de si. Não estava se permitindo pensar. Se pensasse, sua consciência a forçaria a parar tudo, mesmo aquilo sendo injusto com ele, porque esta noite não mudaria nada. Então ela não pensou. Apenas sentiu, tocou e saboreou.

Agora que ele estava nu, ela acariciou novamente a ereção, sabendo que lhe causava uma dor prazerosa, enquanto ele gemia e agarrava sua cintura.

– Vamos fazer isso com calma. Esperamos demais para apressar as coisas, mas eu sou humano, Bella.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam como os de um animal no escuro. Isabella ergueu os braços e segurou-lhe o rosto nas mãos. A barba despontando dava à pele uma textura arenosa, que contrastava com uma mecha de cabelos caindo na testa e o fazendo parecer quase infantil.

– Esta noite é apenas sobre eu e você – sussurrou ela. – Sem passado ou futuro, apenas o presente. Quero fazer amor com você. Quero senti-lo dentro de mim de novo, Edward.

– Não tanto quanto eu quero estar lá. – Ele a beijou novamente, mas quando ela tentou guiá-lo para seu interior, Edward afastou sua mão.

– Mais tarde – murmurou ele. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele começou a tocar e provar cada parte do corpo dela, provocando-a com uma sensualidade lenta que a deixou ofegante e enlouquecida de desejo. Sua pele estava sensibilizada, seu centro feminino pulsava, enquanto ela se contorcia sob a boca e as mãos dele.

O ato de amor foi tão bom como sempre e os sentimentos foram os mesmos, porém diferentes. Antes, Isabella imaginava que eles sabiam tudo que havia para saber sobre o outro. Agora, sentia como se não conhecesse a si própria, que dirá Edward. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Ela o queria porque o amava. Sempre o amaria. Sabia disso agora. Era parte do que a aterrorizara depois do acidente. Talvez, no fundo, aquilo sempre a tivesse aterrorizado. O amor dava tanto poder ao amante, tanto controle. Havia destruído sua avó e provavelmente sua mãe, e a destruiria, se ela deixasse acontecer.

Então, toda a razão ficou nublada novamente, e o desejo tomou conta... um desejo que apenas Edward poderia satisfazer. Ele se moveu e ela sentiu a ponta da masculinidade e o volume entre suas pernas. Segundos depois, ele penetrou apenas um milímetro do membro viril, fazendo com que as pernas dela o envolvessem, trazendo-o mais para perto enquanto ela arqueava os quadris.

Os lábios de Edward encontraram os seus mais uma vez, antes que ele a preenchesse completamente, causando-lhe uma sensação de puro deleite. Ele esperou enquanto seu corpo se ajustava à invasão rígida, e então começou a investir com força, construindo a excitação compartilhada enquanto o prazer se tornava quase insuportável.

Quando o momento do clímax veio, Isabella pensou que se partiria em mil pedaços, seus músculos contraídos tão violentamente que Edward atingiu seu êxtase um segundo depois, o corpo forte tremendo, enquanto ele murmurava o nome dela. E quando o pulsar de suas peles se aquietou, ele tombou por cima de Isabella, enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e murmurando o nome dela mais uma vez.

Pouco depois, Edward se apoiou sobre o cotovelo, estudou-a e falou preguiçosamente:

– Uau. Se for isso que um pouco de abstinência faz, não é nada mal. – Ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos do rosto. – Você é demais, mulher.

– Você também não é nada mal. – Ela conseguiu dizer com normalidade, agradecida que ele estivesse tão relaxado e com o coração tão leve. Ela não teria conseguido mais lidar com a busca por motivos neste momento. Uma parte sua sabia que Edward veria este ato de amor como uma maneira de acertar as coisas entre eles, mas ela lidaria com isso quando precisasse.

Ele puxou o acolchoado sobre eles, abraçando-a.

– Como até mesmo um quarto de hotel pode se tornar um lar quando estamos com a pessoa amada, quando nossa casa era apenas tijolos sem você lá? Isso me fez perceber que eu poderia viver numa cabana e ser perfeitamente feliz, se você estivesse lá.

Isabella forçou uma risada.

– Não consigo ver você numa cabana... não a menos que tivesse acesso à internet e facilidades suficientes para mantê-lo ocupado.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que Edward erguesse o queixo dela para que pudesse encontrar seu olhar.

– É mesmo? Se alguém que não me conhece ouvisse isso imaginaria que sou um controlador.

Ela nunca soubera quando ele estava brincando, e não sabia agora. Estudou-o por longos segundos antes de perceber a piscada de Edward.

– Oh, você – murmurou ela fracamente, aconchegando-se a ele.

– Na verdade, você não me entendeu direito. Como eu já disse antes, meu trabalho não me controla. Nunca controlou. Faço o que faço porque gosto e porque tem me satisfeito. Algumas vezes sou pego por uma situação e coloco muito esforço nela por pouca recompensa, mas não é sempre. Outras vezes, cometi enganos. Como quando cancelei certo almoço romântico por causa de uma crise que pensei que só eu pudesse resolver. O maior erro da minha vida.

Ele pausou, a voz tornando-se irônica.

– Talvez tenha havido um momento controlador ali, afinal de contas, mas não há mais.

Um leopardo não podia mudar suas pintas, por que Edward deveria mudar? Isabella sabia onde estava se metendo quando se casara com ele. Mas as coisas eram diferentes na época. Ela era diferente. E não podia voltar ao que era.

De repente, todas as razões pelas quais era loucura dormir com ele voltaram, pânico a inundando quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito. Não notou que ficara tensa ou mudara de posição, mas devia tê-lo feito, porque a voz de Edward foi profunda quando ele disse:

– Qual é o problema? Você está retraída de novo.

Ela saiu do abraço e colocou os pés para fora da cama.

– Não seja tolo. Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Ela procurou seu pijama, mas as roupas jogadas no chão pareciam todas iguais nas sombras. A ideia de atravessar o quarto nua era impensável. E se ele acendesse as luzes ou a seguisse? Mas ela não poderia ficar sentada ali a noite toda. Os pensamentos fluíam com o terror. E se começasse a procurar o pijama pareceria ridícula.

– Bella? – Ele tocou-lhe as costas. – Eu disse alguma coisa? Estava tentando ser honesto.

– Está tudo bem. – A voz de Isabella soou frágil. Sabendo que precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido, ela levantou e praticamente correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta e vestindo o roupão que estava ali. Amarrou a faixa na cintura e fechou os olhos, aliviada. Estava salva. Ele não a vira.

Ela sabia que Edward a seguiria. Quando ouviu a batida à porta, abriu os olhos.

– Bella? Você está bem?

Ela apertou ainda mais a faixa.

– Sim, estou bem.

– Não acredito.

– Estou bem. Eu juro. Só preciso de um minuto. Já vou sair.

Houve uma pausa, e ela quase pôde ouvir a mente dele trabalhando. A voz profunda soou do outro lado da porta:

– Vou pegar uma bebida para nós. O que quer? Vinho? Suco? Café, chá? Há muita coisa na geladeira, assim como bebidas quentes.

– Café está ótimo. Obrigada.

– Não demore. Já estou com saudades.

Isabella esperou até ter certeza de que ele saíra, então acendeu a luz e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Uma mulher de olhos grandes e rosto pálido que ela mal reconheceu a encarou de volta.

O que tinha feito? E que tipo de recado dormir com Edward poderia enviar? Não, Edward, eu não quero continuar casada com você. Ah, sim, você pode me levar para cama. Não, Edward, não há futuro para nós. Oh, sim, Edward quanto mais íntimos ficamos, melhor.

Ela se sentou na beirada da banheira e fechou os olhos, como se pudesse se livrar da lembrança da última hora e apagá-la de sua mente. Mas era impossível. Fizera coisas estúpidas na vida, mas isso era infinitamente além da estupidez. Era cruel, egoísta e totalmente imperdoável. Ele a odiaria, e ela não o culpava.

Ainda estava se condenando quando Edward bateu outra vez à porta.

– Se você não sair, eu vou entrar. Ela se levantou e abriu a porta.

– Eu já estava indo.

– Achei que gostaria de tomar o café na sala de estar – disse ele despreocupadamente. Vestia apenas a calça do pijama e estava sexy. – E talvez possa me dizer por que saiu da nossa cama como um gato escaldado. Pensei que tivesse sido ótimo.

As palavras a pegaram de surpresa, mas, pelo menos, a dose de adrenalina forneceu a força que ela precisava para enfrentá-lo.

– Primeiro que não é a nossa cama, é a sua, e eu não saí como um gato escaldado.

Ela deu uma olhada para a mesinha, onde o café e um prato de biscoitos esperavam. Então andou até a janela, abrindo as cortinas para olhar para fora. Estava nevando novamente... lindo, flocos estrelados que dançavam como se estivessem aproveitando ao máximo sua breve vida.

Percebeu Edward a seguindo, e então sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-a. Suas costas descansaram no peito sólido, e o queixo dele roçava seus cabelos.

– Certo. Vamos conversar – murmurou Edward, calmamente. – Percebo que nada está resolvido ainda.

Ela não sabia como dizer aquilo.

– Eu... Não quero que você tenha a impressão errada – começou ela, detestando-se.

– Mocinha, eu não sei se estou a pé ou a cavalo – zombou ele com um humor obscuro, – portanto a impressão errada é o de menos. Foi com você que fiz amor agora mesmo, não foi? Você não tem um clone que fica no seu lugar de vez em quando, tem?

– O que quero dizer...

– O que você quer dizer – interrompeu ele, virando-a para que o encarasse, mas ainda a abraçando pela cintura –, é que, apesar de ter se divertido comigo, ainda está agarrada a essa ridícula ideia de divórcio. Certo?

Isabella não sabia se ele estava furioso e escondendo isso muito bem, ou se a atitude levemente sarcástica era verdadeira. Edward era o mestre do inescrutável. Ela assentiu cautelosamente.

– Ótimo. Você desabafou. Agora beba seu café. - Ele precisava levar aquilo a sério.

– Edward, você precisa entender.

Ele a deteve com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

– Venha tomar seu café com biscoitos. Depois conversaremos um pouco. Provavelmente, deveríamos ter conversado antes de terminarmos lá no quarto, mas eu nunca disse que era perfeito.

– Não há nada a dizer – protestou ela inutilmente.

– Há muito a dizer. Deixe-me explicar, Bella. Até que você consiga me convencer de que nosso casamento está acabado, não está.

Isabella enrijeceu em defesa da arrogância dele e empurrou-lhe o peito.

– Solte-me.

– Claro. – Ela estava livre imediatamente. – Mas ainda terá de me convencer. Você é parte de mim. A metade de um todo. Tenho certos direitos. Casou-se comigo, lembra?

– Você fala como se fosse meu dono. – Ela tremia por dentro, a proximidade dele era um doce tormento, mas sabia que se não atacasse, estaria perdida. – Tem consciência disso? É nisso que acredita?

– Apenas no sentido de que você também é minha dona – replicou ele, ternamente. – É uma via de mão dupla. Deu-me o seu amor, então este é meu... assim como meu amor é seu. A diferença entre nós é que eu confio em você. Confio em você com tudo que sou e tenho. Mas você ainda não chegou nesse patamar, não é? Ainda há um ponto de interrogação pairando sobre minha cabeça como a espada de Demoles. Confiança verdadeira envolve compromisso e ficar vulnerável. Pode deixá-la exposta e assustada. Não me olhe assim, Bella. Acha que é a única que está com medo da enormidade que o verdadeiro amor e confiança envolvem? Mas vale a pena.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem notar as lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces, até que ele as enxugou com os dedos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward a tranquilizou. – Você é uma boa pessoa, e eu, também. Na verdade, eu sou ótimo. Estamos destinados a ficar juntos.

Aquilo era tão bobo que Isabella teve de sorrir.

– Não quero magoar você – sussurrou ela –, mas é melhor agora do que mais tarde. Isso... nós... é impossível, Edward.

Ele a levou até o sofá e entregou-lhe a xícara de café.

– Esta é a sua noite. Uma noite que ri do impossível. Apenas acredite.

Esse era o problema. Ela não conseguia. Isabella levou a xícara aos lábios, nem notando que o leite era do tipo longa vida que ela detestava. Não conseguia mais acreditar.

* * *

 _ **Boa tarde, meninas!**_

 _ **Hoje rolou um lemon do casal, mas mesmo assim, Bella ainda é teimosa. Mas calma, uma pessoa muito importante vai aparecer e ajudá-la com seus conflitos.**_

 _ **Kaah: Acho que nem o osso mais duro de roer está sendo tão dura quanto a Bella kkk Fico feliz que esteja gostando, muito obrigada pelo review :D**_

 _ **Rosangela Pattz: Também não gosto quando ela aparece, mas nessa história, a principal vilã é a própria Bella. Obrigada pelo review :***_

 _ **Até amanhã!**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Eles beberam o café em silêncio, comendo os biscoitos automaticamente. Isabella não queria falar e começar o processo de discussão de novo. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Estava tão cansada... não era um cansaço físico como já sentira antes, mas um cansaço do espírito. Motivos e réplicas... ela os repassara em sua mente por semanas, sozinha em sua cama de hospital. Não havia nada de novo que Edward pudesse dizer que ela ainda não tivesse considerado. Estava completamente decidida.

– Vamos sair e fazer um boneco de neve.

Se Edward tivesse sugerido uma viagem à lua, Isabella não poderia tê-lo encarado com maior incredulidade.

– O quê?

– Um boneco de neve. – Ele apontou para a janela. – O hotel tem um pequeno quintal com uma árvore e alguns arbustos. Poderíamos fazer um boneco de neve. – Ele sorriu. – Vamos viver perigosamente. O que me diz?

– Não poderíamos. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Estão todos dormindo. O quintal provavelmente estará trancado. Eles não nos permitiriam.

– Haverá alguém na recepção. – Ele ajudou-a a se levantar. – Eu gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Ela também gostaria. Os meses que passara trancada nos confins antissépticos do hospital haviam sido sufocantes.

– Pensarão que somos loucos.

– Eles têm direito a uma opinião. – Edward deu-lhe um beijo breve. – Vista roupas quentes. A menos que – ele pausou, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo –, você esteja muito cansada.

Ele queria dizer a menos que as pernas dela estivessem doloridas, pensou Isabella. E estavam, um pouco, mas nem a metade do que tinham doído no hospital, quando não houvera no que pensar, exceto em como se sentia.

– Eu não estou cansada.

– Então vamos. Construiremos nosso próprio homem de neve para a posteridade.

– Detesto ter de lembrá-lo, mas derreterá em alguns dias.

– Ah, mas a lembrança não derrete – disse ele, enquanto caminhavam para seus respectivos quartos. – Eu, por exemplo, acredito que todos os bonecos de neve criam vida, assim que são deixados a sós. Ele fará o melhor que pode em sua breve jornada aqui.

– Você é louco – murmurou ela, rindo. Aquilo não era nada típico de Edward. – Completamente louco. Sabia disso?

– Não. Estou apenas agradecido. – A voz dele ficou séria de repente. – Há poucos meses, aconselharam-me que eu me preparasse para o pior, na noite em que você foi levada para o hospital. Esse tipo de experiência tem um modo de fazer você separar o que é importante na vida e o que não é. Você acha que está tudo sob controle, que tem o futuro traçado, e então percebe que tudo pode mudar num instante. Nós, seres humanos, somos muito frágeis. Quebramos com facilidade.

– Especialmente em uma briga com um caminhão. – Isabella comentou secamente, sem querer continuar naquela rota. – Há algo de bom no passado, quando havia apenas cavalos, carroças e nossos pés. Uma roda sobre seu pé não teria sido tão ruim.

– Suponho que não. – Ele sorriu, um brilho de divertimento nos olhos. – Apesar de eu já ter sido chutado por um cavalo quando criança, e não é nada agradável. Fiquei semanas com hematomas.

Havia tantas coisas que ela não sabia sobre ele. Por que subitamente era tão importante que ficasse sabendo sobre um incidente da infância de Edward, Isabella não sabia, mas, na verdade, era. Ela virou-se, entrou em seu quarto e vestiu rapidamente várias camadas de roupas.

Os empregados do hotel pensariam que eles tinham perdido a razão, pensou, enquanto finalmente vestia o pesado casaco, gorro e cachecol de lã. Mas era bem melhor que as muitas noites no hospital, quando observara cada hora se arrastar enquanto o resto do mundo dormia. Tudo era tão escuro nas primeiras horas, quando você está completamente acordada e com dor. Tão sem esperança e assustador.

Talvez tivesse pensado demais? Isabella assentiu mentalmente. Mas como desligar sua mente quando o sono não vem? Ela recusara as pílulas para dormir; havia tomado medicamentos o bastante nos primeiros dias.

Então pare de pensar agora. O que era mesmo que aquela pequena enfermeira irlandesa costumava dizer? Oh, sim. "Siga o fluxo. " E se o fluxo esta noite era comportar-se como criança, então que assim fosse.

Edward a estava esperando quando ela saiu do quarto e, uma vez no elevador, ele beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

– Você parece ter dez anos com este gorro. – Ele deu um peteleco nos pompons. Ela sorriu. Edward estava lindo de morrer.

– E isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou ela, abertamente pedindo um elogio.

– Oh, bom... definitivamente bom. Eu imaginei que você pudesse mudar de ideia sobre o boneco de neve, para ser honesto. – Ele sorriu. – Você sempre preza a atitude de agir na segurança e não arriscar. Não achei que ousaria encarar os funcionários do hotel.

Ela prezava? Provavelmente. Outro fantasma da infância que trouxera ao seu mundo adulto. Sua avó definitivamente pertencera ao velho grupo que acreditava que crianças deveriam ser observadas e não ouvidas. Parte do que a atraíra em Edward no começo tinha sido a recusa absoluta dele de aceitar limites.

– A vida é o que você faz dela – dissera ele certa vez. – E para vencer, você tem de pega- lá pelo pescoço algumas vezes e forçá-la a se submeter. Rolar e se fingir de morto não a levará a lugar algum.

Isabella não soubera se concordava com ele na época, mas nesta noite sabia que concordava.

– Fazer um boneco de neve não é comparável a escalar o Everest ou desbravar a Amazônia, é?

– É tudo relativo – declarou ele firmemente. – O boneco de neve de um homem é o Monte Everest de outro.

As portas do elevador se abriram para a recepção, e Edward pegou-lhe a mão, conduzindo-a para o balcão onde um porteiro e uma recepcionista estavam sentados. Eles pareceram surpresos.

– Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – Perguntou a recepcionista. Edward sorriu docemente.

– Queremos fazer um boneco de neve – respondeu ele. – No seu quintal. Suponho que tudo bem?

A recepcionista piscou, mas se recuperou quase que imediatamente. Ela sabia quem era Edward Cullen, e o fato de que ele estivesse hospedado no hotel com sua pobre esposa que quase morrera naquele horrível acidente, três meses atrás, causara certo alvoroço. O gerente havia deixado bem claro que o que quer que o sr. e a sra. Cullen quisessem, eles deveriam ter.

– Certamente, senhor – replicou ela, educadamente. – Michael destrancará a porta para o quintal. Há mais alguma coisa que precisam para – a pausa foi brevíssima – construir o boneco?

Edward considerou por um momento.

– Um chapéu E um cachecol seriam perfeitos. E talvez uma cenoura e algo para os olhos. Oh, e alguma coisa que sirva como botões.

A recepcionista assentiu eficientemente, e Isabella teve de morder o lábio para impedir a risada. Esta seria uma história e tanto para a recepcionista do outro turno. O milionário excêntrico no seu máximo.

Quando o triste Michael os acompanhou ao quintal que estava coberto com três ou quatro polegadas de neve, já tinha parado de nevar. A noite estava gelada, mas fresca e animadora.

– Vou providenciar os itens que pediu, senhor – disse o porteiro, obviamente entusiasmado. – Os achados e perdidos devem ter um chapéu e um cachecol. Nesses dias de "politicamente correto" seria melhor perguntar se o boneco é homem ou mulher. Eu não gostaria de presumir o gênero.

Edward sorriu.

– Acho que faremos um de cada. Que tal?

– Certo, senhor.

Quando o homem saiu, Isabella olhou para Edward.

– Eles acham que somos malucos. Sabe disso, não é? Ele sorriu largamente.

– Prefiro peculiares e incomparáveis... e por que não deveríamos aproveitar? Tivemos muitos invernos molhados e tristes neste país. Este é – ele pausou, encarando o céu escuro e a árvore branca congelada, embelezada pelo cobertor de neve brilhante – especial. Uma noite em um milhão, você não acha?

Ele estava certo. A noite toda fora especial, comovente e insuportavelmente preciosa. Isabella puxou mais as luvas.

– Vamos começar – sugeriu ela, rezando para que ele não tivesse notado as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Nossa prole está esperando para nascer.

Ela desejou não ter dito aquilo, no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. A frase sugeria uma permanência que não poderia existir. Mas Edward não pareceu perceber, e logo ficaram ocupados com o trabalho manual. Era um trabalho difícil, mas divertido, e Isabella não achava que rira tanto em anos. O porteiro retornou com os itens que eles haviam solicitado e permaneceu para ajudar um pouco.

Eles ficaram sabendo que ele tinha esposa, oito filhos e 24 netos, e que, em todo Natal, a grande família se reunia para o almoço e o jantar.

– É um caos – contou ele alegremente. – Um caos absoluto. Mas a patroa só fica verdadeiramente feliz quando sua ninhada está por perto. Algumas mulheres são assim, não são? Mães naturais.

Isabella sorriu e assentiu, mas as palavras tocaram num ponto que a vinha incomodando há algum tempo. Antes do acidente, assumira que, em algum momento, ela e Edward acabariam tendo filhos, mas tinha ficado satisfeita em colocar a ideia de lado. O ato de trazer uma criança ao mundo era uma enorme responsabilidade, e ambos os pais precisavam estar preparados, ou aquilo poderia causar um estrago entre o casal.

Como tinha acontecido com os pais dela. Seu pai partira sem nem mesmo ver a filha, abandonando a mãe porque ele não fora capaz de crescer o suficiente para ser pai e marido. E ela sabia que seu avô havia culpado sua avó de estar tão ocupada com a filha que o negligenciara. Sua própria avó lhe contara isso. Então, numa parte escondida sua, Isabella se convencera a não ter filhos. Essa era a verdade.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Edward. E agora, a única coisa contra a qual decidira era um tormento pelo que tinha perdido. Queria os filhos dele. Por que não percebera isso antes que fosse tarde demais? Por que não tinha enfrentado alguns desses assuntos e falado sobre eles? E como podia ter ficado tão confusa por tanto tempo sem saber?

– O que foi? – Edward estivera ocupado, rolando uma cabeça para o primeiro boneco, mas agora estava ereto. – Qual é o problema?

Isabella saiu da tormenta de seus pensamentos, forçando um sorriso.

– Nada. Estava apenas imaginado o que aquelas meninas que encontramos mais cedo dirão quando virem nosso casal de bonecos de neve pela manhã. Talvez devêssemos fazer dois pequenos também. Elas gostariam. Uma família de neve, como elas.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, como faziam quando ele sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas, com outra pessoa presente, Edward não aprofundou o assunto, e logo estavam dedicados ao trabalho novamente. O porteiro foi buscar bebidas quentes, e os dois trabalharem sob o ar limpo como cristal.

Levou duas horas e várias xícaras de chocolate quente providenciadas pelo amável Michael, mas, no final, a família de neve ficou pronta.

A recepcionista veio dar uma olhada e sorriu para as quatro figuras.

– Estão lindas – elogiou ela, bocejando. – Especialmente as crianças. Pena que não vão durar para sempre.

Edward sorriu.

– Obrigado por providenciar os itens necessários. – Ele virou-se para Michael. – E espero não termos atrapalhado nenhum assunto mais importante.

O porteiro retribuiu o sorriso.

– O que poderia ser mais importante que uma família no Natal? Mesmo que ela seja de neve – murmurou ele em voz baixa. – Feliz Natal, senhor e senhora.

Os funcionários voltaram para o calor, deixando-os para admirar o trabalho por alguns momentos.

Edward pegou o braço dela.

– Vamos voltar para dentro.

Embora seu rosto estivesse rosado, Isabella não sentia frio, e descobriu que não queria que o momento mágico acabasse. Era Natal e, mais tarde pela manhã, ela sairia da vida de Edward para sempre. O rompimento teria de ser conclusivo, limpo e assertivo. Não poderia haver almoços civilizados no futuro e nada daquele cenário de continuarmos bons amigos.

As últimas horas haviam mostrado isso.

Edward era irresistível. Estar com ele era desejá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, portanto, a única opção era remover a tentação de uma vez por todas. Era bem simples, na verdade.

Quando entraram no perímetro aquecido do hotel, Isabella tremeu convulsivamente, mas o frio repentino estava mais em sua essência do que na mudança de temperatura. A noite terminaria em breve.

– Você está gelada. – A voz de Edward soou preocupada. – Ficamos lá fora tempo demais. Eu não estava pensando. Prepararei um banho quando voltarmos para o quarto. Precisa se aquecer.

– Não. Está tudo bem. – Como você dizia ao homem amado que o estava deixando? Talvez não dissesse. Talvez a melhor coisa fosse apenas desaparecer quando tivesse oportunidade. Evitaria o trauma do último adeus. Covarde. A acusação gritou em sua mente. Ela era covarde. Se não fosse, arriscaria ficar para ver o que aconteceria.

Eles alcançaram o elevador, e quando a porta estava se fechando, Edward abraçou-a pela cintura.

– Ambos estamos gelados – murmurou ele com voz rouca. – Que tal um banho a dois, como nos velhos tempos?

O coração de Isabella disparou, mas, em meio ao pânico, algo ficou claro. Ela não podia mais se esconder. Precisava acontecer para que ele pudesse aceitar o que ela vinha tentando dizer. Ele precisava vê-la como ela era agora... com cicatrizes e tudo mais. Isabella tivera a ideia romântica de deixá-lo com a imagem de como ela fora..., mas Edward jamais a deixaria partir, se ela não se despisse de tudo. Literalmente. Isso era essencial. Mas, por favor, não me deixe ver o rosto dele quando olhar para mim, adicionou ela em silêncio. Ela não aguentaria.

– Seu quarto ou o meu? – Ela sussurrou, mantendo a voz calma.

– Você escolhe – disse ele ternamente.

– O seu. – Assim ela poderia sair e encontrar abrigo em seu próprio quarto quando precisasse. Rota de fuga.

Edward beijou-a longa e firmemente na boca. Eles ainda estavam se beijando quando a porta do elevador abriu e ele conduziu-a para a saleta da suíte.

– Vamos tirar estas roupas molhadas de você. – Ele ajudou-a a se livrar do casaco, gorro e luvas encharcadas, antes de remover os seus. Então, pegou-lhe a mão fria e a conduziu ao quarto sem falar.

Edward foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Quando voltou ao quarto, Isabella estava parada exatamente no mesmo lugar onde ele a deixara, seus membros congelados de medo e vergonha diante da ideia de se despir.

– Agora vamos deixá-la aquecida de novo. – Ele removeu o jeans, a camiseta e o suéter, ficando nu diante dela e completamente à vontade. Edward sempre se sentira muito confortável com seu próprio corpo, o que não facilitava a situação atual.

Isabella não sabia se ele tinha noção dos sentimentos dela, mas ele não tentou despi-la, como ela esperava. Em vez disso, voltou para o banheiro, falando por sobre os ombros:

– Junte-se a mim quando estiver pronta. Vou me cerificar de que a água não está quente demais.

Ela permaneceu imóvel por um momento, depois começou a se despir com rapidez antes que perdesse a coragem. O quarto estava fracamente iluminado, mas a luz do banheiro era mais forte, mais implacável. Assim que se despiu, Isabella forçou-se a dar alguns passos em direção ao banheiro, suas pernas endurecidas. Acabe logo com isso, disse a si mesma.

Edward estava debaixo do chuveiro, de costas para ela. Isabella entrou no Box e ele se virou imediatamente, passando os braços a sua volta. Ele já estava aquecido, e a pele dela pareceu congelada em comparação.

– Aqueça-se um pouco primeiro – murmurou ele, enquanto massageava suas costas e ombros. – Vai se sentir melhor. Está congelada.

Abraçados com estavam, Isabella sentiu que o tempo parou por um instante. A água batia principalmente em Edward, e depois de alguns momentos, ele a virou para que a água atingisse a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Pegou o gel de banho, colocou um pouco nas mãos e ensaboou os ombros e braços dela.

Seus nervos estavam retesados como cordas de piano e ela não conseguia reagir. Edward a virou novamente, seus longos dedos espalhando a espuma branca pelos seios, em carícias lânguidas e vagarosas para que ela ficasse excitada e.… apesar de seu coração acelerado... Isabella sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem sob o toque. Sentindo a reação dela, ele envolveu os seios com as mãos, circulando os bicos com os dedos até que estivessem inchados e doloridos, e ela tivesse de morder o lábio para conter o gemido alto. Ele era muito bom nisso.

– Tão deliciosa – Edward murmurou roucamente, beijando-lhe os olhos, o nariz e os lábios. – Sentindo-se mais aquecida?

Incapaz de falar, Isabella conseguiu assentir. Sua mente foi tomada por lembranças do passado, quando eles tomavam banho juntos... momentos íntimos e preciosos.

Olhando-a fixamente, Edward ensaboou as mãos outra vez e deslizou-as pela barriga, e depois, pelo traseiro de Isabella, enquanto a movia sensualmente em direção à sua ereção. Ela sabia que ele deveria ter sentido as cicatrizes na base de sua coluna, mas ele não parou até encontrar os cachos dourados no alto das coxas.

Ela começou a relaxar aos poucos, a água quente e as carícias dele trazendo um prazer que apagava o medo. As piores cicatrizes estavam gravadas no topo de suas pernas, mas ele não conseguiria ver enquanto elas estivessem bem fechadas. No momento, era isso que importava. A hora chegaria, mas ainda não.

Isabella alcançou o gel de banho e sussurrou com voz suave, não vendo a hora de deslizar as mãos pelo corpo másculo.

– Minha vez.

– Fique à vontade. – A voz estava grossa de paixão e o corpo poderoso demonstrava o quanto ele a queria.

Isabella começou ensaboando os pelos do peito largo, espalmando as mãos sobre os mamilos, acariciando-os devagar, enquanto observava a reação dele. Não se apressou, adorando a sensação de tocá-lo, e quando suas mãos escorregaram mais para baixo, os músculos da barriga reta se contraíram. Então ela encontrou a masculinidade rija, fazendo com que ele ofegasse.

– Meu Deus, Bella – murmurou ele com voz rouca.

– Eu não terminei – protestou ela fracamente, desejando-o tanto quanto ele a desejava, e sabendo que também não podia mais esperar.

– Querida, eu aprecio o fato de achar que sou controlador, mas acredite, conheço minhas limitações. – Desligando o chuveiro, Edward conduziu-a para fora do boxe, pegando duas toalhas e envolvendo Isabella com uma delas. A outra passou ao redor de sua cintura.

Puxou-a para o quarto escuro, envolvendo-a em seus braços e a beijando avidamente. As toalhas escorregaram de seus corpos quando eles caíram na cama. Os corpos ainda estavam molhados, os cabelos pingando, mas nada importava, além de satisfazer o desejo ardente.

As mãos de Edward se moviam pelo corpo de Isabella fervorosamente, seus lábios encontrando a pulsação no pescoço dela, a saliência inchada dos seios e bicos entumecidos, a pele aveludada da barriga. Quando ele a preencheu, seus corpos se moveram num ritmo perfeito, fazendo crescer a sensação mútua, até que a investida final os levou girando para outro mundo... um mundo de puro êxtase. Isabella agarrou-se a ele sem querer que o momento acabasse e sabendo que seria a última vez que ficariam assim.

– Eu amo você. – Ele se moveu de leve, aliviando-a de seu peso, mas ainda mantendo os braços a sua volta. Acomodou-se ao seu lado e puxou o edredom.

– Eu amo você. – Ela conseguiu falar com sinceridade, mas sua voz estava grave, sabendo que o perderia. – Muito. Lembre-se sempre disso.

Edward adormeceu rapidamente e, embora estivesse exausta, Isabella não conseguiu apagar. Ficou deitada nos braços fortes, aproveitando a proximidade enquanto seus pensamentos a torturavam. Eles tinham feito amor pela segunda vez, e ele ainda não tinha visto o que o caminhão fizera com o corpo perfeito que ele tanto adorava. Ela pensara que o momento chegara, e, embora ficasse aterrorizada, havia sentido alívio também. Mas o momento ficara suspenso mais uma vez.

Isabella estremeceu, e o movimento sutil fez com que Edward apertasse o abraço, mas após outro momento, ela livrou-se cuidadosamente dos braços dele e saiu da cama. O quarto estava quente, e seus cabelos, quase secos, mas novamente sentiu um tremor.

Ela deixou o quarto de Edward silenciosamente e encontrou o caminho para seu próprio quarto, pegando suas roupas. Vestiu calça justa e uma blusa comprida, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Andou até a janela e olhou para fora.

Eram cinco horas da manhã de Natal. Em pouco tempo, as crianças do país inteiro estariam acordando para ver o que o Papai Noel trouxera. As casas ficariam repletas de excitação e barulho, e, mais tarde, as famílias se reuniriam para o almoço de Natal. Mães estariam ocupadas com seus afazeres na cozinha e os pais bancariam os anfitriões, servindo bebidas aos convidados e avós que chegariam com presentes extras.

Era um dia de alegria e exaltação, de beber e comer muito, de jogos bobos e assistir televisão. Era o modo normal das pessoas se comportarem... apenas ela nunca tinha tido aquela experiência quando criança. Sua avó agia como nos velhos tempos. Apenas uma meia, pendurada na lareira contendo uma laranja, uma pequena quantia em dinheiro e um brinquedo também pequeno. O resto do dia de Natal era um dia como outro qualquer, apenas comiam peru no almoço, com pudim de sobremesa. Passavam o dia, sozinhas, e Isabella não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum cartão de Natal. Com certeza não havia decorações nem árvore de Natal. Depois da morte da avó, ela fora convidada para o Natal com amigos e ficara maravilhada com a excitação, com o simples prazer que todos tinham naquele dia. Fora uma revelação do que o Natal poderia ser.

Por que estava pensando sobre isso agora? O passado era passado e não adiantava nada duelar com isso. Sua avó havia feito o melhor que pudera, e Isabella sempre soubera que ela a amava do seu jeito. Tivera sorte comparada a outras pessoas. Edward, por exemplo.

Ela se moveu impacientemente, de súbito, percebendo por que seus pensamentos haviam tomado aquela direção. No fundo, sabia que Edward era sua chance de experimentar o que as outras pessoas chamavam de vida em família. Uma parte sua esperava que eles pudessem criar seu próprio mundo dentro do mundo... um lugar onde crianças poderiam nascer e ser amadas e protegidas. Onde tudo que faltara a ambos em suas infâncias pudesse ser ofertado a seus bebês. Ela tivera esperanças, mas não convencera a si mesma apropriadamente.

E jamais acreditara que fosse boa o suficiente para ele. Então evitara o compromisso total, esperando, subconscientemente, pelo momento em que a bolha explodiria. Estivera sempre lutando por uma perfeição inatingível, e, embora Edward a tivesse tomado como esposa e a amado, Isabella não sentia que era a melhor pessoa para ele.

Talvez, se ela tivesse conhecido seus pais, as coisas fossem diferentes... sua mãe pelo menos. Sempre sentira que havia muita coisa que não sabia sobre seus antepassados, e sua avó não falava muito sobre nada. Até mesmo a viagem mais breve ao passado trazia tanta amargura e dor que ela não queria pressionar a avó a contar mais. Então crescera imaginado, sem nenhuma resposta, como eram as pessoas que tinham lhe dado vida.

Isabella fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça devagar. Nada disso era realmente relevante ao que estava enfrentando agora. Com 27 anos, ela era adulta e precisava seguir em frente. Precisava deixar Edward... ir para longe, conseguir um emprego e um meio de vida sozinha.

Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo como se as paredes do quarto a estivessem pressionando. Sempre detestara espaços pequenos. Isso tinha feito parte do pesadelo de estar hospitalizada... a sensação de confinamento absoluto. Precisava sair e andar. Era o único modo de conseguir pensar.

Não hesitou. Pegando um par de meias de sua mala, calçou as botas ainda úmidas, o gorro, o cachecol e o casaco. Deixou as luvas. Estavam tão ensopadas que não seriam muito úteis.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o caminho até o elevador. Quando as portas se abriram para a recepção, seu coração estava acelerado. Ela não sabia o que diria a Michael e à recepcionista. Todavia, por sorte, Michael não estava em nenhum lugar visível, e a recepcionista estava ao telefone. Ela atravessou o saguão rapidamente, dando um suspiro de alívio ao chegar à rua.

O frio tirou seu fôlego, mas ela continuou. A neve acumulara dos dois lados da calçada, formando um caminho no meio, e Isabella não teve nenhuma dificuldade em alcançar a rua principal. Não esperava trânsito, sendo manhã de Natal, mas a cidade já acordara, e havia poucas pessoas caminhando e alguns carros nas ruas.

Isabella caminhou sem ideia clara de onde estava indo. Apesar de tudo, uma sensação de entusiasmo a percorreu. Era a primeira vez que saía sozinha desde o acidente, e a independência era poderosa.

Embora ainda estivesse escuro, as luzes da rua, combinadas ao efeito da neve, iluminavam os arredores perfeitamente bem. Ela puxou o gorro para cima das orelhas e seguiu em frente, imaginando por que não estava cansada. Sentira-se exausta na tarde de ontem, e novamente no táxi a caminho do hotel, mas agora sentia como se pudesse caminhar por quilômetros.

Apesar de ter saído para considerar sua posição com Edward e o que faria, ela não estava pensando. Simplesmente respirava o ar gelado, maravilhando-se com a sensação do ar matinal em sua pele.

Estava viva. Não havia morrido debaixo das rodas do caminhão, e não ficara presa a uma cadeira de rodas. Tivera muita sorte. Edward estava certo, e o Dr. Carlisle também, quando tinham dito que ela estava bem melhor que outros pacientes do hospital.

Possivelmente, meia hora mais tarde, Isabella percebeu que precisava se sentar um pouco. Agora que a primeira onda de exaltação passara, a exaustão tomou seu lugar. Dr. Carlisle a alertara sobre exagerar no início. Parecia que ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma... o que não era difícil.

O Hide Park estava à sua esquerda, as árvores, uma visão da beleza do Natal, com sua manta branca brilhante, mas, decidindo que seria mais sensato permanecer na avenida principal, Isabella resistiu ao impulso de entrar no parque.

Limpou a neve de um banco com vista para o parque e sentou-se.

Um jovem casal passou abraçado. Eles sorriram para Isabella, e a garota desejou-lhe feliz Natal.

Provavelmente ainda não tinham voltado para casa de alguma festa de véspera de Natal. De súbito, Isabella sentiu-se muito velha diante do rosto despreocupado do casal.

Ela nunca realmente frequentara festas... não até conhecer Edward. Sua avó não aprovava o que chamava de "frivolidades sem sentido", e mesmo na escola de dança e nos anos seguintes, ela preferira gastar seu tempo livre praticando sua dança.

Não. Isso não era inteiramente verdade. Isabella franziu o cenho diante do pensamento. Sempre se sentira culpada ao considerar sua ida a festas, sabendo do sacrifício que sua avó fazia para conseguir o dinheiro para que ela segue a carreira de dançarina escolhida. Além do mais, ela se sentia invariavelmente um peixe fora d'agua e tentava se esconder em algum canto sempre que era convencida a acompanhar uma amiga a alguma reunião. Por isso não recebia muitos convites. Nunca se sentira muito capaz de agir naturalmente.

Então Edward entrara em sua vida, virando-a de ponta-cabeça e desafiando todas as regras com as quais ela vivera. Coração de Isabella acelerou em pânico, mas ela não estava certa se por causa da ideia de tê-lo deixado ou pelo fato de ter sido tão burra por não ter aproveitado ao máximo as últimas horas em que estivera ao lado dele, quando ainda podia tocá-lo. Por que estava sentada em um banco no meio de uma rua londrina, quando podia ainda estar nos braços dele? A vida era tão curta.

Ela permaneceu sentada e o pânico foi sumindo gradativamente. Estava ali porque precisava pensar. Estivera pensando sem parar desde o acidente, mas não sem emoções. Estivera abalada até a alma, e tudo em sua vida fora sacudido.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor se tivesse se permitido chorar, soluçar toda sua frustração e dor pelo que o acidente havia lhe tirado, mas aprendera logo que chorar perturbava os enfermeiros. Ela supunha que aquilo tirava o poder deles também, causando-lhes a sensação de que não estavam fazendo seu trabalho, e, porque todos haviam sido maravilhosos, ela reprimira seu sofrimento e seguira com o processo de reconstruir seu corpo. Pelo menos os satisfizera.

Quantas vezes se perguntara por que ela? Por que a única coisa em que era boa na vida lhe fora roubada? Mas era inútil pensar assim. Nem mesmo era verdade. Estava começando a enxergar isso.

Isabella estava ficando com frio, mas continuou sentada com os pensamentos girando na cabeça. Dançar tinha sido sua vida, mas não significava que ela não seria boa em outra coisa que tentasse. Embora não pudesse mais dançar, poderia dar aulas. No fundo, sempre se imaginara fazendo isso um dia. Mas achou que acabaria fazendo naturalmente, e não que a atividade lhe fosse imposta repentinamente pelo destino. Mas para que lutar? O acidente acontecera. Fim da história.

E Edward? Será que ele poderia se encaixar nessa nova vida?

Uma coisa era decidir que o casamento acabara em um ambiente hospitalar, onde a vida era regida pela rigidez da instituição. Outra era fazer o mesmo na presença de Edward. Dançar fora uma parte vital de sua vida, mas Edward... Edward havia sido sua vida. Desde o primeiro encontro, eles tinham gostado da companhia um do outro mais que tudo, e o lado íntimo da relação deles fora tudo que ela poderia querer e mais. Ele era carinhoso no dia a dia também, sempre enviando mensagens para dizer que estava pensando nela e saindo do trabalho para almoçar com ela, quando Isabella menos esperava.

Sua mente continuou resgatando lembranças. Fazer amor até o amanhecer. Andar na praia à meia-noite na casa em Madeira. Edward no fogão, cozinhando nu. A lista era interminável, e depois de ter mantido as rédeas curtas em sua mente pelos últimos meses, ela não era mais capaz de conter a maré. Simplesmente permaneceu sentada, deixando a espiral de emoções dominá-la, até que ficou difícil respirar e o dia começou a amanhecer.

Um novo dia estava nascendo, mas Isabella estava ancorada ao passado, e, apesar dos pensamentos corajosos sobre o futuro, ela não conseguia enxergar um caminho que incluísse Edward. A vida deles estivera em evidência, e, por conta de quem ele era e dos negócios que construíra tão ardorosamente, continuaria assim. E algo fundamental mudara nela.

Eles poderiam funcionar com um casal, com Edward continuando sua vida normalmente e ela vivendo a sua de maneira totalmente distinta? Separados, não apenas pelo trabalho, mas na vida social também? Ela achava que não. Era a receita do desastre.

Portanto, continuou sentada debaixo do céu branco pérola, uma pequena figura solitária encolhida em seu banco.

* * *

 _ **Boa noite, meninas!**_

 _ **Faltam mais três capítulos para o final da fanfic, que será segunda-feira conforme o cronograma, e a Bella ainda tá com graça kkk Não fiquem com raiva, ela vai tomar a decisão certa. No próximo capítulo uma desconhecida vai abrir os olhos dela...**_

 _ **arqdayse: Tenho que admitir que quando li pela primeira vez, fiquei com vontade de dar uns chacoalhões na Bella kkk Obrigada pelo review, beijoss ;D**_

 _ **Rosangela Pattz: Bella não sabe a sorte que tem, fica pensando demais, se o Edward amasse 1% a menos, acho que desistiria. Obrigada pelo review kkk ;***_

 _ **Guest: Muiito obrigada pelo carinho. Charlie Putt é tudo de bom, não é? Conheci ele através do feat. que ele fez com a Selene Gomez ano passado. Ouvi a musica, achei que tem muiito a ver com a história, fico feliz que esteja gostando.**_

 _ **Até amanhã!**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

– Agora, eu posso estar errada, mas algo me diz que você precisa de uma boa xícara de chá, querida. Está congelando.

Por um momento, Isabella não conseguiu focar na pequena mulher rechonchuda que se sentou ao seu lado no banco, um cachorro igualmente pequeno e rechonchudo aos seus pés. Ela olhou para o rosto rosado.

– Perdão?

– Eu passei por aqui pouco tempo atrás... meu Jake precisa de seu passeio matinal, independentemente se é dia de Natal ou não... e vi você então. Está muito frio para ficar sentada aqui por um longo tempo, não está, querida? – Os olhos castanhos eram penetrantes e gentis. – Você está bem? Parece cansada.

Isabella tentou se recompor. Agora que tinha voltado ao mundo real, percebeu que estava congelando.

– Estou bem, obrigada. – Sua resposta foi desmentida pelo tremor convulsivo que a acompanhou.

– Eu sempre tomo uma xícara de chá quando entro, e minha casa é logo ali, querida. Por que você não vem comigo e se aquece antes de voltar para casa?

– Não... não, obrigada. – Isabella levantou-se, forçando um sorriso, apenas para descobrir que estava completamente rígida. – A senhora é muito gentil, mas eu estou bem.

– Você não parece bem – insistiu a pequena mulher. – Está da cor da neve. Ouça, meu nome é Charlotte, e não tenho nada para fazer, até que meu filho venha apanhar Jake e eu para o almoço de Natal, mais tarde, na casa dele. Uma casa linda, a propósito, toda moderna e aberta. Não serviria para mim, mas é perfeita para ele, a esposa e os filhos, e isso é tudo que importa. De qualquer forma, tenho uma ou duas horas disponíveis e gostaria de companhia para falar a verdade. Eu geralmente não me importo de ficar sozinha... meu Jake é uma boa companhia..., mas no Natal é diferente, não é? Sinto falta do meu Peter então. Ele faleceu dois anos atrás, e ainda não consegui me acostumar. Fomos casados durante cinquenta anos.

Isabella umedeceu os lábios, pronta para recusar o convite, quando viu a expressão nos olhos de Charlotte. A solidão conectou-se com alguma coisa profunda em seu interior, levando-a a dizer:

– Se não for trabalho, eu adoraria uma xícara de chá. Não percebi como fiquei gelada.

– Ótimo, querida. – Charlotte levantou-se, alegremente, puxando Jake. – Nada como uma xícara de chá para dar novo ânimo... é o que sempre digo. A xícara que alegra... Meu Peter costumava falar.

A casa de Charlotte possuía um ar de grandeza desbotada, e fotografias da família adornavam cada superfície na pequena cozinha bem-arrumada, onde Isabella foi levada. O ambiente estava quente, um fogão tendo um lugar de destaque dentro da velha lareira, e duas cadeiras de balanço complementavam a mesa da cozinha e quatro cadeiras, num canto. Havia uma serenidade na casa, a qual deixou Isabella imediatamente confortável. Ela experimentou uma estranha sensação de voltar para casa.

– Sente-se, querida. – Charlotte apontou para uma das cadeiras de balanço, enquanto falava. Jake curvou-se em sua cesta, perto do fogão, e fechou os olhos.

– Obrigada. – Isabella sentou-se, perguntando-se como tinha ido parar na casa de uma estranha na manhã de Natal, quando Edward estava dormindo na suíte de hotel. Pelo menos, ela esperava que ele estivesse dormindo. Bem, se ele não estivesse, era tarde demais para se preocupar sobre isso. Ela estava ali agora.

Charlotte ocupou-se com o preparo do chá, e quando a mulher aqueceu o bule, então acrescentou duas colheres de folhas de um pote, antes de colocar água quente no bule, Isabella não ficou surpresa. Chás de saquinho não eram o estilo de Charlotte.

– Aqui está, querida. – Charlotte lhe passou uma xícara de chá, com uma fatia de bolo caseiro. – Agora, se não se importa que eu pergunte, por que uma garota magrinha como você estava sentada sozinha na manhã de Natal, parecendo ter perdido uma libra e achado um centavo?

Isabella teve de sorrir. Ninguém poderia acusar Charlotte de fazer rodeios. Ela deu um gole de seu chá e pôs a xícara sobre o pires de porcelana chinesa.

– Eu não sei o que fazer – respondeu ela simplesmente. – ou para que caminho me virar.

Charlotte acomodou-se na outra cadeira de balanço e sorriu.

– Um problema compartilhado é um problema dividido em dois... é o que eu sempre digo. Então, por que você não me conta sobre isso? – Ela deu uma mordida de seu bolo e indicou que Isabella experimentasse o dela. – Coloque-se do outro lado da situação, querida, e me conte o que está errado.

– É uma longa história – murmurou Isabella com hesitação.

– Mais um motivo para você começar logo. A lógica era irrefutável.

Uma hora e diversas xícaras de chá depois, Isabella estava se perguntando como contara a história de sua vida para uma estranha. Não apenas isso, mas estava se sentindo mais relaxada e à vontade na casa de Charlotte do que se sentira em anos.

Charlotte não a interrompera, enquanto Isabella lhe contara sobre sua infância, sua adolescência, sobre quando conhecera Edward e todo o trauma que seguira o acidente. Ela simplesmente ouvira.

– Então – elas haviam ficado em silêncio por uns dez minutos, e Isabella estava quase dormindo, quando Charlotte perguntou: – O que você vai fazer quando voltar ao hotel?

Isabella olhou para sua nova amiga.

– Eu não sei. Oque devo fazer?

– Eu não posso lhe dizer, querida. Esta tem de ser uma decisão unicamente sua. Apenas você sabe como se sente.

Desapontada, Isabella endireitou a coluna na cadeira.

– Eu não posso ficar com Edward – disse ela, uma dor a cortando por dentro.

– Não pode ou não vai ficar? – Questionou Charlotte, calmamente. – Há uma diferença. Meu Peter e eu perdemos cinco bebês, antes de termos nosso filho. Depois do quinto, eu disse que não poderia passar por aquilo novamente. Peter não discutiu comigo, que Deus o abençoe, nem mesmo quando eu decidi que não podia continuar aqui, nesta casa, com todas as memórias que continha. Eu queria recomeçar em algum lugar longe. Austrália, talvez. Eu tinha um irmão que emigrara e estava bem lá. Ou Nova Zelândia. Qualquer lugar, exceto aqui, com o quarto infantil no andar de cima, com o berço vazio, que estivera esperando um bebê por muitos anos.

Isabella estava muito acordada agora, atenta a cada palavra de Charlotte.

– Então eu fiz meus planos. Peter era engenheiro, bem qualificado em sua especialização, de modo que poderíamos ter ido para qualquer lugar do mundo, e ele teria arranjado emprego. Meu irmão me mandou informações sobre casas adoráveis perto de onde ele morava, e um colega de Peter estava interessado em comprar a nossa casa, então nós não precisávamos nos preocupar com a venda. Demos o preço, e ele concordou. Peter pediu demissão do emprego, e estava tudo pronto para partirmos no final de maio. Lembro que 28 de maio era o dia que viajaríamos. Engraçado como algumas coisas ficam em nossas mentes, não é?

Isabella assentiu, hipnotizada pela história que a pequena mulher estava contando.

– Estava uma primavera encantadora naquele ano... Dias quentes e com sol durante todo o mês de abril. Garotas usavam vestidos de verão, e todos estavam felizes. Todos, menos eu. Nossos planos haviam dado certo, e Peter tinha um bom emprego agendado na Austrália, mas eu sabia que aquilo não era certo. Queria ir, precisava ir, mas aqui dentro – Charlotte tocou o lugar do coração –, eu sentia que não era certo. Eu estava fugindo. Sabia disso, mas não queria admitir. E eu tinha bons motivos para querer um recomeço. Sentia que não suportaria o futuro, se ficasse. O mesmo ciclo de esperança, depois de pura tristeza, quando meu corpo me desapontasse novamente.

Charlotte inclinou-se para a frente, pegando as mãos de Isabella entre as suas.

– Eu me sentia fracassada, entende? Toda vez que acontecia, eu sentia que decepcionava Peter, e aquilo estava afetando nosso casamento. Eu não era a garota com quem ele se casara, ambos sabíamos disso, e, embora ele dissesse que me amava do mesmo jeito, e que, contanto que me tivesse, não importava se filhos viriam ou não, eu não via a situação assim. Até mesmo pensei em deixá-lo. Ele tinha três irmãos, todos com grandes famílias, e Peter era bom com as crianças... o tio favorito delas. Pensei que se eu o deixasse, ele poderia ter filhos com outra pessoa.

Charlotte balançou a cabeça grisalha.

– Eu estava tão confusa. Confusa, ferida e tentando ser forte.

– Como eu – sussurrou Isabella, e Charlotte apertou-lhe a mão. – O que aconteceu? Vocês chegaram a ir para a Austrália?

– A mãe de Peter veio me visitar uma manhã. Era fim de abril, e o sol estava brilhando. Eu abri a porta para ela e caí aos prantos. Ela ficou o dia inteiro, e nós conversamos muito. Eu tinha perdido minha própria mãe anos antes, e não costumava dividir meus problemas com ninguém... muito menos algo tão privado. Ela me falou uma coisa muito sábia naquele dia, e foi o que mudou tudo.

– O que ela disse? – perguntou Isabella, prendendo a respiração.

– Que a única coisa a temer é o próprio medo. Lutei contra a ideia, no começo, dizendo a mim mesma que eu não estava com medo, que não era tão simples assim. É incrível quantas razões você pode encontrar para se justificar, quando tenta. Mas é claro que minha sogra estava certa. Eu estava com medo do futuro, de tentar novamente, de fracassar, de perder o amor de Peter... de todo tipo de coisa. E medo tem um jeito de abalar cada base de sua vida, de nublar cada problema, especialmente amor e confiança. Medo cega as pessoas.

– E então, você ficou – murmurou Isabella, suavemente. – Vocês não partiram. Charlotte assentiu.

– Não foi um mar de rosas. Eu tive de trabalhar naquilo todos os dias. As preocupações não desapareceram da noite para o dia... Estavam profundamente enraizadas, suponho..., mas, aos poucos, vi a luz no fim do túnel, e quando engravidei de novo, alguns meses depois, acreditei que seria diferente, e foi. Nosso Randall era um bebê grande e sadio, com um par de pulmões para acordar os mortos, e um sorriso tão largo quanto à ponte de Londres.

Isabella sorriu.

– Fico feliz por você, de verdade, mas suas circunstâncias eram diferentes das minhas. Charlotte soltou-lhe a mão, mas não tirou os olhos dos de Isabella quando falou:

– Circunstâncias diferentes, querida, porém a mesma causa. Pelo que me contou, seu Edward não vai mudar de ideia a seu respeito por causa de algumas cicatrizes. Nem agora nem nunca. E você está fugindo da mesma forma que eu tentei fugir, mesmo que não para o outro lado do mundo. Todavia, você poderia ir para tão longe, e o erro seria o mesmo. Porque não se pode fugir do medo. Nós o levamos conosco. Quando você estava falando mais cedo, chamou a si mesma de dançarina, mas isso não está certo, querida. Dançar era algo que você fazia, mas que não resume quem você é. É feita de milhões de coisas que formam um todo, e, pelo que parece, é este todo que seu marido ama. Do mesmo jeito que Peter me amava.

Isabella olhou para o rosto enrugado... um rosto tão gentil que lhe deu vontade de chorar.

– Edward disse algumas coisas nessas linhas – admitiu ela. – Mas eu pensei que ele estivesse apenas sendo o marido devotado e tentando falar a coisa certa para me confortar.

– Não há nada errado com isso... com um marido querendo confortar a esposa – argumentou Charlotte. – O que não significa que ele não estava sendo sincero. Passei a entender que o que não a quebra a deixa mais forte. Falo por experiência própria. Os jovens de hoje crescem tendo tudo na vida, e quando algo que precisa de determinação para lidar acontece, metade deles fica desnorteada sobre como agir. Você não é assim, e não acho que seu Edward seja também.

Isabella pensou nas últimas 24 horas, e nas centenas de pequenas maneiras que Edward mostrara que a amava, e enxugou uma lágrima do rosto.

– Mas ele não viu a minha aparência agora – sussurrou ela. – E há tantas mulheres aí fora que se jogam em cima dele.

– Olhe o medo falando novamente. – Charlotte inclinou-se para a frente e lhe deu uma tapinha na mão. – Agora eu vou fazer outro chá para nós e um bom sanduíche de bacon antes de você ir. Peter e eu costumávamos começar o dia com uma xícara de chá e um sanduíche de bacon, mas eu perdi o hábito desde que ele se foi. E, Isabella... – ela encarou-a, a voz suave. – Não espere atravessar todas as suas pontes de uma só vez, querida. Você terá dias bons e dias ruins, mas irá vencer... como eu venci. Parece-me que seu Edward precisa de você tanto quanto você precisa dele. Já considerou isso? Todas aquelas mulheres que citou estavam se jogando em cima dele por anos, antes que ele a conhecesse, e ele não se apaixonou por nenhuma delas. Acredite no seu marido, querida. Tenha fé. Natal é melhor do que a maioria dos dias para começar a fazer isso, não acha?

Isabella assentiu, apenas meio convencida.

De súbito, percebeu que precisava ver Edward novamente, olhar dentro dos olhos verdes quando ele dissesse que a amava, olhar dentro da alma dele. Mas nem isso seria o bastante. Edward precisava vê-la como ela estava agora, e então Isabella saberia. Ela o amava tanto que seria capaz de ler como ele se sentia sobre ter uma esposa que sempre mancaria, que enfrentaria infinitas sessões de fisioterapia, com possíveis complicações no caminho de artrite, quando ficasse mais velha. O mundo deles tinha sido um lugar de pessoas lindas... estrelas, celebridades, os ricos e famosos.

Isabella consultou seu relógio e ficou impressionada ao ver como o tempo voara. Eram 9h da manhã. Edward estaria acordado agora, imaginando onde ela estava. Ela precisava voltar para o hotel.

Comeu rapidamente seu sanduíche de bacon, ansiosa para partir, mas não querendo ofender Charlotte, depois de toda a gentileza da mulher, então a abraçou antes de deixar a casa.

Estava um frio cortante do lado de fora, apesar de o sol brilhar para o mundo coberto de neve. A cidade estava propriamente acordada agora, e Isabella viu diversos pedestres ao longo das calçadas geladas, passeando com seus filhos em suas novas bicicletas ou patinetes.

Isabella estava a meio caminho do hotel quando avistou Edward a distância... uma figura mais alta do que a maioria. Mesmo de longe, ela podia ver que o semblante dele era furioso. Com o coração batendo freneticamente no peito, ela parou, observando-o se aproximar. Edward ainda não a vira, e Isabella não sabia se acenava ou não.

Ela sempre tentara não o aborrecer no passado. Evitava confronto de qualquer tipo. Não somente com Edward, mas com qualquer pessoa, reconheceu. Isabella sempre precisara da aprovação das pessoas, ou, no mínimo, da aceitação delas, e para conseguir isso, muitas vezes, sufocara suas próprias opiniões e desejos. De alguma forma, o acidente havia mudado isso, e ela não queria voltar ao que era antes. Endireitou os ombros e ergueu o queixo.

Edward avistou-a no instante seguinte, e ela viu o alívio inundando as feições tensas dele. Engoliu em seco e começou a andar em direção a ele, perguntando-se como sua vida tinha se tornado este espiral de emoções. Queria algum tipo de normalidade de novo. A vida nunca seria monótona, se ficasse com Edward, mas o dia a dia deles tivera certo padrão. Os momentos que ficavam a sós não eram tantos quantos ela gostaria, mas houvera noites nos braços de Edward quando ele tinha sido somente seu. Se, ao menos, isso pudesse acontecer outra vez.

Isabella não sabia o que esperar quando Edward a encontrasse. Certamente, não o rosto e a voz inexpressiva, quando ele lhe pegou o braço, dizendo:

– Vamos voltar para o hotel.

Enquanto eles andavam devagar, Isabella o olhou, registrando as linhas de tensão em volta da boca e dos olhos de Edward. Sim, ele estava zangado, mas também estivera preocupado... como ela teria ficado, se suas posições fossem invertidas. Todavia, ela precisara sair um pouco, por mais egoísta que isso tivesse sido.

– Desculpe – murmurou ela, baixinho. – Eu saí para uma caminhada, a fim de pensar. Não... pretendia demorar tanto.

– Aproximadamente quatro Horas, segundo a recepcionista que a viu sair do hotel – disse Edward, sedosamente.

Isabella encolheu-se. Teria preferido ouvi-lo gritando a usando aquele tom perigosamente suave.

– E não lhe ocorreu me telefonar para dizer que você estava bem? – Continuou ele. – Ou ligar seu celular, de modo que eu pudesse contatá-la? Mas, não. Você está totalmente no mundo de Isabella, não está? Sou meramente seu marido.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para não retrucar. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar furioso.

– Eu estava bem.

– E como eu deveria saber disso? Por telepatia? Fiquei vasculhando as ruas à sua procura, tentando ignorar o fato de que o rio é muito fundo e muito gelado.

– Você não pensou... – Ela parou, apavorada que Edward pudesse imaginar que ela tiraria a própria vida. – Não pode ter imaginado...

– Eu não sabia o que pensar, Isabella.

O fato de Edward tê-la chamado pelo seu nome inteiro informou-a que ele estava mais do que irado.

– Eu não consigo alcançá-la; essa é a questão – disse ele. – Você me fechou do lado de fora de maneira mais efetiva que eu podia ter imaginado. Não há mais espaço para mim. Nós não somos um casal. Talvez nunca tenhamos sido. Talvez tudo que imaginei que tivéssemos tenha sido pensamento desejoso de minha parte.

Isabella não sabia o que dizer. Tudo que sabia era que o magoara profundamente.

– Eu... eu pensei que pudesse estar de volta antes de você acordar – murmurou ela, a desculpa soando esfarrapada em seus próprios ouvidos. – E eu não pretendia ficar fora tanto tempo, mas encontrei alguém... uma senhora idosa com seu cachorro. Nós... conversamos um pouco.

– Verdade? E essa senhora com o cachorro era uma companhia tão estimulante que você esqueceu completamente que tinha um marido que talvez... apenas talvez... estivesse preocupado com seu desaparecimento no meio da noite?

– Eu não consigo conversar com você quando está assim.

– Você não consegue conversar comigo? – Edward deu uma risada sarcástica, mas não diminuiu os passos ou olhou-a. – você é inacreditável, sabia? Somente você poderia falar uma coisa dessas.

Isabella sentiu súbitas lágrimas encherem seus olhos, mas piscou contra elas, furiosamente. Que irônico que, justo quando ela começara a pensar que talvez eles tivessem uma chance, ele decidira que estava tudo acabado. Edward não aguentava mais, e ela não o culpava. Agira como uma mulher louca nos últimos meses, e não poderia prometer-lhe que estava com menos medo do futuro. Ele não precisava suportar isso, e por que suportaria?

No momento que eles chegaram ao hotel, suas pernas estavam doendo pelo exercício, mas ela teria andado sobre brasas, antes de demonstrar isso. Eles tinham acabado de entrar no saguão, quando Isabella viu a família japonesa, vindo da direção do salão de jantar, as duas garotinhas segurando lindas bonecas e conversando. A mãe sorriu para Isabella, quando eles se aproximaram, claramente lembrando-se da conversa delas no dia anterior.

– Papai Noel achou seu caminho, como pode ver – disse ela serenamente. – E as renas devem ter gostado das cenouras, porque elas haviam desaparecido esta manhã.

– Que ótimo. – Isabella parou e admirou os brinquedos das crianças, antes de falar: – Vocês viram a família de neve que chegou de noite? Eu acho que Papai Noel os trouxe também.

– Oh, sim, elas ficaram encantadas. – Quando o pai passou com as crianças, a mãe virou-se, murmurando suavemente: – Alguém esteve muito ocupado.

As duas mulheres trocaram um sorriso antes que Isabella e Edward fossem em direção ao elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, Edward questionou:

– Por que uma estranha ganha seus sorrisos?

Atônita, ela o encarou.

– Perdão?

– Esqueça. – Ele apertou o botão da cobertura e, enquanto eles subiam, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o chão.

– Edward, por favor, deixe-me explicar. Podemos conversar pelo menos?

– Espere até estarmos dentro da suíte.

Os poucos segundos até que eles estivessem dentro da saleta de estar pareceram horas, mas então Edward fechou a porta, e Isabella forçou-se a encará-lo. As primeiras palavras dele deixaram-na perplexa.

– Há outra pessoa?

– O quê? – Ela o fitou em total confusão.

– Você conheceu outro homem?

– Eu? – A voz de Isabella soou aguda, e ela pigarreou. – É claro que não. Como posso ter conhecido alguém quando estive no hospital pelos últimos três meses? Eu só vi médicos e outros pacientes.

– Coisas mais estranhas do que isso já aconteceram.

– Bem, não comigo. – Como ele podia pensar aquilo? – E sua pergunta me magoa.

Edward fitou-a intensamente, então as feições dele relaxaram.

– Desculpe, mas eu precisava perguntar. Isso teria explicado muitas coisas... inclusive por que você sentiu necessidade de escapar na manhã de Natal e desaparecer por horas, enquanto se certificava de ficar incomunicável.

– Não foi assim – protestou ela com fraqueza.

– Na verdade, foi exatamente assim.

Isabella observou-o respirar fundo, e percebeu que ele estava tendo dificuldade de manter o autocontrole. Edward queria gritar com ela. Mas acalmou-se, respirando mais algumas vezes.

– O que eu quis dizer foi que não me tornei incomunicável de propósito – argumentou ela. – Simplesmente não pensei nisso.

– O que prova que eu sou tão pouco importante que sequer registrei em seu radar – disse ele com sarcasmo.

– Pare de ser assim – pediu ela, tentando manter a calma, a fim de pensar sobre o que dizer, como alcançá-lo. – Eu detesto quando você fica assim.

Os olhos verdes endureceram.

– Assim como? Como se eu estivesse zangado, ferido ou com medo? Como alguém que passa as noites em claro, tentando tornar uma situação impossível numa possível, novamente, sabendo que enfrento uma adversária que contém todas as cartas porque eu a amo? Minha vida está desmoronando, e tudo se desintegrando. Estou enlouquecendo, e não consigo me concentrar em nada, exceto em nós. Mas não devo mostrar isso. Certo? Bem, eu sou humano, acredite ou não.

O coração de Isabella pareceu parar de bater. Edward era sempre profissional, o típico magnata de negócios. Não importava o que acontecesse, ele não deixava outras circunstâncias interferirem no seu trabalho. Ela não pensara realmente sobre como seu acidente o afetara, porque estivera muito focada em sua própria dor, mas se tivesse pensado, teria concluído que ele estava levando a vida normalmente, envolvido nas atividades diárias frenéticas que constituíam seu império na indústria de entretenimento. Todavia, esse não tinha sido o caso, em absoluto. E Edward já admitira que se culpava por não a ter encontrado para o almoço naquele dia, como originalmente planejado. Ele vinha se atormentando tanto quanto ela.

Isabella engoliu o nó na garganta quando seu coração começou a disparar violentamente. Como não percebera que ele também estava sofrendo?

Porque estivera focada apenas em si mesma, uma parte de sua mente respondeu com honestidade. Tão imersa em sua própria batalha, primeiro para sobreviver, depois para sair da névoa de desespero e depressão. E Charlotte estava certa. Era medo que governava sua vida agora. Em algum lugar no meio daquelas primeiras semanas, ela deixara o medo dominá-la, e este permanecia no controle desde então, colorindo cada pensamento seu, cada decisão.

Ela o magoara. Muito. Isabella o rejeitara quando Edward precisava dela tanto quanto ela precisava dele. Até mesmo o impedira de visitá-la no hospital. O que ele dissera? Que passara noites dentro do carro, no estacionamento do hospital, apenas para estar perto dela. Por que Isabella não percebera que ele também estivera pedindo ajuda? Como pudera ter entendido tudo errado?

Olhou-o agora. Edward não tivera tempo de se barbear, quando descobrira que ela havia sumido, e os cabelos escuros estavam desalinhados. E ele emagrecera um pouco nos últimos meses, apesar de parecer mais sexy do que sempre. Ela o amava, pensou com tristeza. Amava-o mais do que a vida em si, e estragara o relacionamento deles com sua cegueira estúpida.

Isabella respirou fundo.

– Sinto muito, Edward. Eu fiz tudo errado, e não o culpo se você se cansou de mim, se me odeia.

– Odiar você? Eu a amo! – Ele estava gritando agora, o que era um alívio. – Eu a amo tanto que estou enlouquecendo, mulher. O que você quer de mim de qualquer forma? Diga-me, porque eu realmente gostaria de saber. Diga-me o que fazer, e eu farei.

Poucas horas atrás, Isabella não teria sido capaz de responder-lhe... especialmente quando ele a estava olhando com tanta intensidade.

– Eu quero que você continue me amando, porque eu o amo, e não posso viver sem você. – Pronto... ela falara, e agora o medo a estava estrangulando, diante da enormidade do que fizera. Encarou-o, esperando a reação dele.

Edward não se moveu por um momento infinito, então o corpo forte relaxou num suspiro longo.

– Venha aqui – convidou ele, abrindo os braços. – Nós precisamos conversar. Mas antes, eu necessito abraçá-la e me convencer de que você está realmente aqui, e não no fundo do Thames, ou nos braços de algum outro homem.

Ele abraçou-a por um longo momento sem falar nada. Isabella o abraçou pela cintura, ciente das batidas frenéticas de seu próprio coração. Este era o momento da verdade... ou, pelo menos, logo seria o momento da verdade. Porque a conversa deles só poderia terminar de um jeito, e quando terminasse, quando eles fizessem amor, Edward veria suas cicatrizes. Ambos sabiam disso. O pensamento deixou-a fisicamente enjoada.

– Certo. – Ele afastou-se, mas apenas para conduzi-la até o sofá. – Antes de mais nada, eu vou ligar para serviço de quarto. O que você quer comer e beber?

– Nada. – O pensamento de comida foi o bastante para embrulhar o estômago dela. Edward pegou o telefone e pediu café e croissants para dois, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Primeiro, conte-me aonde você foi esta manhã – pediu ele. – Nós chegaremos aos motivos num minuto.

– Eu andei por um tempo, então me sentei num banco, e uma senhora veio conversar comigo. E me convidou para tomar uma xícara de chá na casa dela. – Isabella falou de maneira entorpecida. – Ela... ela era amável.

– Então, sou grato a ela – disse Edward.

– Charlotte me contou sobre sua vida, como perdeu diversos bebês, então teve o filho. O tempo... voou. Eu não percebi. Acho... que ela é solitária à sua própria maneira.

Ele assentiu.

– E presumo que você também contou a ela sobre nossos problemas?

Isabella ficou tocada por ele ter dito "nossos", quando poderia, com toda a honestidade, ter dito "seus". Foi sua vez de assentir.

– Isso não é uma crítica, mas uma observação – disse Edward cautelosamente. – Você foi capaz de passar horas conversando com essa senhora sobre como estava se sentindo, mas não pode compartilhar isso comigo?

– Eu não passei horas com ela – defendeu-se Isabella. – foram duas horas, no máximo... Provavelmente, uma e meia. E eu conversei com você sobre tudo.

– Não, Bella, você não conversou comigo. Apenas me deu uma lista de motivos pelos quais ficar comigo é impossível... nenhum dos quais me convenceu. Na verdade, você não poderia surgir com uma razão para nós nos separarmos, porque não existe uma. Desde o primeiro dia, eu soube que ficaríamos juntos. Eu lhe disse isso com frequência. Mas você nunca acreditou em mim, verdade? Nem mesmo depois de dois anos de casamento.

Ela o fitou, seus olhos enormes no rosto pálido.

– Eu queria que isso fosse verdade. – Ela engoliu em seco. – Eu realmente queria.

– Mas nunca acreditou – repetiu ele. – Não importava o que eu dissesse ou fizesse, você não acreditava.

Ela não podia negar aquilo. Algum instinto de sobrevivência impedira sua crença. Se tivesse se permitido aceitar que era a única para Edward, a "mulher dos sonhos" dele, como ele frequentemente afirmava, o risco teria sido grande demais. Se tivesse acreditado nele, Isabella nunca se recuperaria, se tudo desse errado.

– Suponho que eu não conseguia acreditar que alguém como você iria querer alguém como eu para sempre.

Edward segurou-lhe o rosto e encarou-a.

– Como assim, alguém como você, Bella? Você é linda, única... a melhor que existe. E o mais incrível é que você é adorável por dentro e por fora. A primeira vez que a vi, quando você foi à audição, eu a quis fisicamente. Você dançou fluindo com a música, e foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já tinha visto. E então, ficou parada do meio do palco, recusando-se a ser intimidada por minhas perguntas ou por mim. Um pouco rebelde e desafiadora. Depois, eu a ouvi falando com as garotas, e descobri que você chegara atrasada porque ficara com pena de uma velha mulher que estava devastada pela perda do gato. Aquelas outras garotas não podiam entender aquilo. Não havia outra que teria feito o mesmo. Eu não podia entender. Você era um enigma. Tive dificuldade de acreditar que você era real.

– Eu? – Fascinada pelo jeito que ele a descrevia, ela achou difícil acreditar que ele estava falando sobre a comum Isabella Cullen.

– Seu temperamento doce é algo contra o que eu não tenho defesa, meu amor – murmurou Edward com voz rouca. – Sua alma generosa me derrete, me fazendo querer ser um homem melhor do que sou, e acreditar que o bem pode triunfar sobre o mal... que Papai Noel existe, e que rosas em volta da porta e "felizes para sempre" estão à minha disposição. – Então ele sorriu. – Não me olhe assim. Sabe o quanto eu a adoro?

Não, eu não tenho ideia.

– É claro que sei.

– Mentirosa – acusou ele imediatamente. – Querida, você entrou em meu coração com incrível facilidade. Não vou fingir que algumas vezes eu me senti frustrado por não poder fazer o mesmo com você. Mas sou um homem paciente.

Edward? Paciente? Ele tinha muitas qualidades, mas paciência não era uma delas. E ele possuía seu coração. Sempre possuíra.

Seus pensamentos deviam ter transparecido no seu rosto, porque Edward sorriu de novo, então corrigiu:

– Um pouco paciente, pelo menos... por você, isto é. – Ele inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a boca, depois a ponta do nariz e a testa, antes de afastar-se e estudá-la com seus olhos verdes. – Então, conte-me por que você me proibiu de visitá-la no hospital, e por que seu advogado falou para meu advogado que você queria o divórcio – disse ele com voz neutra. – E por que, depois que fizemos amor... duas vezes... você ainda sentiu a necessidade de escapar e colocar distância entre nós?

* * *

 _ **Boa tarde, meninas!**_

 _ **Ufa, e não é que a Charlotte conseguiu colocar juízo na cabeça dessa mulher? Finalmente. O que a Bella precisava era conversar com alguém que de certa forma também passou pela mesma insegurança que ela e que no final tudo deu certo. O Edward vai fazer uma revelação nos próximos dois capítulos...**_

 _ **arqdayse: Chegou o fim da Bella cabeça dura Kkkkk Ainda bem que a Charlotte conseguiu fazer com que ela visse as coisas de um outro modo. Obrigada pelo review :***_

 _ **Rosangela Pattz: A Bella pode ganhar o troféu de baixa auto estima do século kkk Esse Edward é apaixonante demais, e vai ter uma coisa que ele vai revelar que você vai desfalecer de amores por ele. Beijos e obrigada :****_

 _ **Ah, eu tinha dito no capítulo anterior que o ultimo cap seria segunda, mas me enganei, é no domingo agora, 18/06.**_

 _ **Até amanhã, com o penúltimo cap!**_

 ** _PS: Tomei vergonha na cara nesse feriado e arrumei o link de download das adaptações que já estão concluídas. Caso alguém tenha interesse, o link está no ultimo cap de cada história, ou então me mandem uma mensagem, e-mail ou Facebook que eu mando._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

A chegada do café com croissants, um momento depois da pergunta de Edward, adiou a conversa inevitável por alguns minutos. Isabella não queria comer ou beber, mas agradeceu pelos momentos preciosos para organizar seus pensamentos. O café estava muito forte, e o croissant que ela se forçou a comer não caiu bem com o sanduíche de bacon de Charlotte, e, quando ela terminou, Edward ainda a olhava, esperando por sua resposta.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, Isabella sabia que precisava fazê-lo entender por que tudo que ela fizera desde o acidente estava errado. Todo seu passado se unira quando ela acordara naquela cama de hospital, e, dali em diante, ela vivera em medo e confusão.

Isabella pigarreou.

– Eu não estava pensando claramente durante as últimas semanas. Agora percebo que eu o impedi de me ver no hospital e pedi o divórcio porque – ela pausou e engoliu em seco – estava apavorada que você não fosse me querer mais, agora que estou... desfigurada. – Ela continuou, apressadamente, antes que ele pudesse falar: – Não que você já tenha feito ou dito algo para me levar a pensar assim. Sei que sou eu. Charlotte, a mulher que conheci hoje, disse que eu estava deixando o medo me regrar, e ela está certa. É apenas que sei que você aprecia graça e beleza mais do que a maioria das pessoas. E não há nada de errado com isso. Mas..., mas eu nunca mais dançarei. Sou.… diferente agora.

– Querida, suas pernas foram machucadas. Sei como tal fato é terrível para você, porque dançar é a sua vida, mas eu posso ajudá-la nesse aspecto. Isso não precisa ser o fim do uso do seu talento fantástico. Você apenas tem de redirecioná-lo. Tenho algumas ideias sobre isso, mas elas podem esperar. A coisa principal da qual eu preciso convencê-la agora é que sua graça e beleza nunca dependeram de sua dança. Você é graça e beleza. Tais qualidades estão em cada palavra que você fala, no jeito que é, em cada olhar que dá e em cada movimento que executa. O caminhão não poderia tê-las tirado de você, sabia? Você é minha querida, generosa e incomparável. O amor da minha vida.

Ela estava desmoronando, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e, quando Edward envolveu-a nos braços novamente, Isabella soluçou contra o peito largo.

– O quê? – Ele inclinou a cabeça, as palavras incoerentes dela pontuadas por tremores convulsivos. – O que você falou?

– Eu... eu... – Isabella fez um esforço enorme para se sentar ereta, aceitando o lenço que ele lhe ofereceu. – Eu não vejo como você pode pensar em mim dessa maneira. É como se estivesse falando de outra pessoa.

– Então você terá de aceitar até que eu possa convencê-la – murmurou ele. – E farei isso, nem que leve uma vida inteira. Você é minha, Bella, assim como eu sou seu. Você é a única pessoa com quem eu poderia ter acabado, e se nós não tivéssemos no conhecido, eu teria tido de conviver com um vazio no peito pelo resto da vida. Você me salvou, Bella. Essa é a única forma que posso colocar isso.

Ele nunca lhe falara aquelas coisas antes... não em tantas palavras..., entretanto, agora, Isabella percebia que o jeito de Edward com ela tinha demonstrado isso desde o começo. Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo e assuou o nariz, então levou uma mão ao rosto dele.

– Eu o amo, Edward. Sempre amei e sempre amarei. Nunca haverá outra pessoa, exceto você, para mim.

Ele esboçou um sorriso doce e cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.

– Então, não há nada que não possamos superar.

Ela assentiu, relaxando no abraço que Edward lhe deu, mas ainda temendo o que viria pela frente. Detestava se sentir assim, mas não podia evitar.

Edward inclinou-lhe o rosto para o seu, cobrindo-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente que fez o corpo de Isabella responder imediatamente. Então, ele a ergueu nos braços e carregou-a para o quarto. Deitando-a na cama, estendeu-se ao seu lado, mas não começou a despi-los imediatamente, passando os braços ao seu redor num gesto que confortava antes de beijá-la de novo.

O beijo se aprofundou, e Isabella gemeu de prazer, aninhando-se a ele como se pudesse fundir seus corpos. Edward afastou a boca para pegar fôlego, então começou um assalto sensual, entrelaçando uma das mãos em seus cabelos, enquanto os lábios quentes viajavam por suas faces, suas pálpebras fechadas, pelo arco de suas sobrancelhas, antes de clamarem sua boca novamente.

Ele beijou-a por um longo tempo, deslizando as mãos pelo seu corpo por cima das roupas, moldando-lhe os seios nas palmas e provocando os bicos com os polegares. Sol de inverno entrava pela janela e batia na cama, nos olhos fechados de Isabella, envolvendo- a num mundo de sensações maravilhosas.

Ela estava consciente de Edward se despindo antes que ele removesse sua blusa e seu sutiã de renda. Os lábios dele percorreram seu colo, então se moveram para seus seios inchados de desejo.

Isabella gemeu quando ele tomou um mamilo ereto na boca e deu-lhe atenção, antes de ir para o seu gêmeo.

– Maravilhoso – murmurou ele, suavemente. – Você tem gosto de melado de rosas, sabia? Não posso ter o bastante de você.

Ele continuou dando-lhe prazer com lábios e língua, até que ela enterrou os dedos nos ombros largos, murmurando alguma coisa incoerente até para seus próprios ouvidos. Parecia impossível conter tanto sentimento, tanta emoção em seu corpo, sem que ela explodisse num milhão de pedacinhos.

– Eu quero beijar cada centímetro seu – sussurrou Edward, a boca retornando aos seus lábios por um momento.

Isabella enrijeceu ao senti-lo removendo sua legging e calcinha, mas quase imediatamente, ele estava deitado contra ela de novo, abraçando-a de tal modo que seus seios tocavam o peito musculoso. A fricção do corpo de Edward contra seus seios era deliciosa, mas realidade deixou-a tensa, e ela não sabia como fingir. Não resistiu a ele, mas o disparo no seu coração agora não tinha nada a ver com desejo sexual, e tudo a ver com pânico.

Edward beijou-a mais uma vez, antes de dizer:

– Bella? Olhe para mim. Abra os olhos, querida.

Ela não podia. Ridículo, mas não podia. Estava apavorada pelo que leria no rosto dele. Gentileza e piedade seriam piores do que desgosto.

– Por favor, querida. – Ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos da testa. – Olhe para mim.

Lentamente, Isabella forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Ele estava sorrindo. Engraçado, em todos seus pesadelos, ela não considerara isso, mas deveria ter sabido que Edward a surpreenderia.

– O pior passou – disse ele, puro amor brilhando nos olhos. – Você enfrentou seu medo, e agora nós seguimos em frente. Você ainda não vai acreditar que é mais linda e desejável para mim do que sempre. Entendo isso. Mas suas cicatrizes não são feias para mim, querida. Elas me lembram que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo, porque cheguei perto de perdê-la, e fui poupado do impensável. Eu não teria aguentado ficar sem você. Sei disso.

Os olhos de Isabella traçaram os contornos do rosto dele, estudando cada feição, procurando pela menor dica de desgosto, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Ele era apenas seu Edward, seu bebê. Ela sempre o chamara assim, embora não soubesse por quê. Certamente, nunca se sentira inclinada a chamar mais ninguém assim.

Ele beijou-a, então entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dela, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para um melhor ângulo. Cada movimento lhe causava mais desejo, deixando-a em chamas. Ela sentira tanta falta dele, o desejo pela presença e corpo de Edward tão intenso que ela tivera de lutar para reprimi-lo. Mas agora, podia dar vazão àquelas necessidades mais profundas.

Fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se ao corpo másculo e, suspirando em puro êxtase, mergulhou num sono abençoado.

* * *

 _ **Boa tarde, meninas!**_

 _ **O capítulo ficou pequeno, mas o próximo, que é o último, está maior. Bella finalmente se rendeu ao Edward. Amanhã é o ultimo capítulo e já estou me preparando psicologicamente para isso.**_

 _ **arqdayse: Bella caiu em si, ainda bem. We love Charlotte. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, até amanhã. Beijos ;***_

 _ **Rosangela Pattz: Obrigada pelo carinho ;D**_

 _ **Guest: Já dizia nosso Edward: O que é um casamento sem drama? kkkkk Obrigada ;)**_

 _ **Até amanhã, pessoal!**_


	13. Capítulo 12- Final

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella alongou-se preguiçosamente, ciente de que estava envolvida num casulo aconchegante. Ela aninhou-se mais ao calor que era a fonte de sua satisfação, seus membros pesados e relaxados. Quando exatamente tomou consciência de que um braço musculoso estava curvado em volta de sua cintura, não tinha certeza. Mas, de súbito, estava muito desperta, abrindo os olhos.

– Oi. – Edward beijou-a.

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella encontraram os olhos verdes.

– Eu peguei no sono.

– Sim – concordou ele sorrindo. – O que foi a primeira vez comigo.

Isabella estava envergonhada. A culminação de meses de angústia, preocupação e tristeza a levara e dormir enquanto Edward fazia amor com ela. Não pretendera dormir. Estivera com ele em cada passo do caminho... ou assim pensara.

– Sinto muito. – Lembrava-se de Edward beijando-a depois que a despira, tranquilizando- a, e então... – Eu devia estar mais cansada do que pensei.

O sorriso de Edward ampliou-se.

– Mas você tirou uma soneca – apontou ele, envolvendo-a num abraço terno, porém ardente, as mãos deslizando por suas costas e os dentes mordiscando o lóbulo de levinho. – E não faz tanto tempo assim. Aposto que o café ainda está quente no bule.

Eles não puseram aquilo em teste. Exploraram um ao outro com abandono sensual, amando-se como uma necessidade que cancelou qualquer pensamento de timidez ou contenção. Os dedos de Edward deslizaram por seu corpo, definindo seu traseiro arredondado, enquanto ele a colocava em contato com sua ereção viril. Nem mesmo quando as mãos dele se moveram sobre o topo de suas pernas, Isabella encolheu-se. Em vez disso, segurou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e puxou-o para um beijo que foi tanto feroz como gentil.

O sangue fervia nas suas veias, um brilho rosado transformando sua pele translúcida e liberando seu perfume íntimo. No momento que ele se posicionou sobre ela, Isabella estava ansiando pela posse, o contato com a ereção, um afrodisíaco em si. Ela não pôde conter o gemido choroso que escapou de sua garganta, precisando de Edward em seu interior, precisando da sensação de unidade, de proximidade.

Com uma investida poderosa, Edward preencheu-a, e os músculos de Isabella o comprimiram com prazer. O ritmo da paixão compartilhada cresceu, e com cada movimento, ela sentia que eles estavam reafirmando os votos que tinham feito anos atrás, mas com um significado especial agora. Na época, eles estavam loucamente apaixonados, inebriados com a excitação da novidade de tudo. Agora haviam passado por provações, e sua união era ainda mais intensa e apaixonada por causa disso. Era como se suas almas estivessem se fundindo, e eles fossem iguais no que dizia respeito a absorver força um do outro, seus corpos entrelaçados se encaixando com perfeição.

Edward preencheu-a completamente, o ato de amor tão intenso que Isabella se sentiu flutuando fora do corpo, em algum lugar além do tempo. Quando a culminação aconteceu, sua violência enviou ambos sobre a margem da realidade. De todas as vezes que eles tinham atingido o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo... vezes de intensa paixão e exploração erótica... nunca foram tão cataclísmicos, e ela sabia que ele também sentia isso. Edward abraçou-a contra si, o corpo tremendo com os espasmos da liberação, enquanto ele os mantinha intimamente unidos.

– Eu amo você. – A voz grossa era calorosa e sensual. – Mais do que a própria vida.

– Eu também amo você – sussurrou ela trêmula. Edward beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

– Você é viciante, sabia? Antes de eu apanhá-la no hospital, prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo devagar e com calma. Eu estaria lá para você, sem pressão, respeitando seu ritmo. E agora, no espaço de algumas horas, fiz amor com você três vezes. Minha única desculpa é que, nos últimos três meses, eu fiquei acordado na nossa cama todas as noites, desejando que você estivesse comigo, lembrando como era, enlouquecendo.

Ele saiu de seu interior, mas manteve os braços ao seu redor, acrescentando:

– Não acredito que está aqui agora. Quando acordei mais cedo, e vi que você tinha sumido...

Isabella segurou-lhe o rosto, beijando-o.

– Desculpe, Edward. Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Prometo. Eu estou aqui agora. Ele beijou-a de volta.

– Em mente assim como em corpo? – Questionou Edward, suavemente. – E não finja para que eu me sinta bem. Preciso saber como você se sente se vamos superar dificuldades.

Em resposta, ela curvou o corpo contra ele, deleitando-se no jeito que eles se encaixavam.

– Estou aqui – repetiu Isabella, gentilmente, acariciando-lhe o peito, seguindo a linha de pelos que descia em direção à magnífica masculinidade. Quando sua mão circulou a ereção, ela sorriu-lhe de modo sedutor. – Que tal transformar aquelas três vezes em quatro? – murmurou, beijando-lhe o canto da boca.

Desta vez, o ato de amor foi longo, lento e infinitamente satisfatório, e quando eles retornaram do mundo das sensações íntimas, Isabella deitou-se nos braços de seu marido, seu corpo inteiro relaxado, enquanto Edward puxava o edredom sobre eles. Os eventos das últimas 24 horas a tinham abalado, mas ela não queria dormir novamente. Precisava apenas estar com Edward, senti-lo, olhá-lo, tocá-lo. Sentia como se tivesse feito uma viagem longa e perigosa, e voltado para casa. Suavemente, murmurou:

– Mais cedo, você disse que tinha algumas ideias sobre o que eu posso fazer no futuro.

– Isabella virou-se de frente para ele. – Quais são elas?

Ele segurou-lhe as nádegas e puxou-a para mais perto, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo longo. Finalmente, liberou seus lábios, mas continuou abraçando-a.

– Que tal se eu for buscar um drinque para nós antes de conversarmos? Há vinho na geladeira.

Ela sorriu.

– Não é um pouco cedo no dia para vinho? Nem é hora do almoço ainda.

– Hoje é Natal. Regras comuns não se aplicam. Além disso, um drinque vai abrir seu apetite para o almoço... que, por acaso, sugiro que seja na cama. Na verdade, não vejo razão para nos levantarmos hoje, você vê?

Isabella o fitou, amando-o e agradecendo a Deus que a véspera de Natal fizera sua mágica e lhe trouxera bom senso.

– Nenhuma – replicou ela.

O vinho estava gelado e delicioso quando ele levou a garrafa e duas taças para a cama, juntamente com o resto dos presentes que haviam estado embaixo da árvore na saleta de estar. Isabella abriu os presentes nos braços dele, deleitando-se com o relógio de ouro delicado, a camisola e o penhoar de seda, seu perfume favorito e outros presentes, todos perfeitos e escolhidos com amor. Mas foi para o anel de eternidade aninhado entre os anéis de noivado e casamento que seu olhar continuou retornando. A joia era linda, porém era a declaração por trás desta que a tornava infinitamente preciosa. Ele comprara o anel quando ela o rejeitara e se recusara a ouvi-lo, porque a amava e estava determinado que o amor deles fosse eterno. E era. Oh, era.

– Antes que eu faça minhas sugestões sobre o futuro, posso dizer que elas devem combinar com você tendo meus bebês? – Disse Edward, quando ela se aninhou em seus braços novamente.

Bebês de Edward. Ela podia se permitir acreditar que isso aconteceria, agora. Sorriu de forma radiante, de um jeito que ele nunca a vira antes, e tão linda que tirou o fôlego de Edward.

– Talvez isso aconteça antes do que você imagina – replicou ela serenamente. – Nós fizemos amor quatro vezes no meio do meu ciclo, e eu não tomo pílulas desde que fui para o hospital, portanto...

– Você não se importaria? – Perguntou ele um pouco ansioso. Isabella tocou-lhe o rosto.

– Você se importaria?

– Eu não vejo a hora de tê-la descalça e grávida – disse ele com profunda satisfação. – E isso se encaixaria bem com certas mudanças que fiz na minha vida nos últimos meses. – Edward sorriu diante da expressão interrogativa dela antes de beijá-la. Pegou as taças de vinho, serviu-as, entregou-lhe uma e disse:

– Um brinde ao novo dono de Media Enterprises... Aro Volturi. - Isabella o olhou em choque.

– Você vendeu sua empresa de entretenimento? – Aro Volturi era um bilionário influente.

– Sim – respondeu ele, alegremente, dando um gole do vinho. – Eu deveria ter estado com você no dia do acidente em vez de tentando resolver uma crise no trabalho. Foi um aviso... um aviso assustador. Jurei, na noite do acidente, que se você sobrevivesse, eu reavaliaria o que era importante na minha vida. Assim fiz. Não foi necessária muita reflexão.

Isabella estava pasma. Edward construíra seu império tijolo por tijolo, e tinha imenso orgulho do que conquistara.

– Você não deveria ter feito isso – sussurrou ela. – Não pode mudar de ideia?

– Tarde demais. – Ele sorriu. – E é exatamente o que eu deveria ter feito. Você mesma confirmou isso ontem. Disse que precisava construir uma vida nova, separada dos negócios frenéticos de entretenimento no qual estávamos envolvidos, alguma coisa que cortasse o excesso de festas e outros eventos que tomava tanto de nosso tempo. Independentemente de você, eu tinha chegado à mesma conclusão. Isso teria acontecido, mais cedo ou mais tarde, uma vez que decidíssemos começar uma família. O acidente apenas precipitou as coisas. Você estava certa ao falar que havia muitas pessoas querendo um pedaço meu, mas errada ao pensar que você era apenas uma delas. Isso nunca foi verdade. Ontem eu não senti que era o momento de lhe contar que vendi a empresa... havia outras coisas para resolver antes. Mas quando eu lhe disse que poderia desistir de tudo e partir sem olhar para trás, foi porque eu tinha feito exatamente isso. Meu mundo nunca foi o trabalho ou os jogos de poder. Não depois que a conheci. Você é meu mundo, Bella. Nós falamos sobre uma família, mas se filhos não vierem por qualquer razão, eu ainda me consideraria um homem abençoado. Você é meu sol, minha lua e minhas estrelas. O centro do meu universo.

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente, antes de traçar os lábios carnudos com a ponta do dedo.

– Eu estou feliz por ter vendido a empresa, Bella. De verdade. Foi uma fase da minha vida que apreciei enquanto aconteceu, mas quero seguir em frente com você. Também já ganhei muito dinheiro. Mais do que o suficiente para fazermos o que quisermos pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Isabella ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele abandonara seu império. Mas se ele tivesse lhe contado antes que pretendia vender a empresa, ela teria se sentido culpada e tentado persuadi-lo que eles continuassem como tinham sido. Talvez Edward a conhecesse melhor do que ela se conhecia? Pensando bem, não havia talvez sobre isso.

– Obrigada – murmurou ela suavemente.

De súbito, Isabella sentia como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de seus ombros. Sem mais premières, tapetes vermelhos e estreias. Sem mais eventos infinitos, shows e recepções, onde você não podia usar o mesmo vestido duas vezes ou seria criticada. É claro que eles tinham ido a algumas festas divertidas, e ela saboreara estar no braço de Edward como sua esposa, mas o acidente mudara alguma coisa, independentemente do dano em suas pernas, e ela não quisera voltar para aquela vida agitada. E agora não precisava voltar. Mas a um preço alto para Edward.

– O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Isabella, não sabendo se queria rir ou chorar. Ele não era o tipo de homem que podia ficar sentado fazendo nada.

– Novamente, deixe-se qualificar – começou ele, ajeitando-a mais confortavelmente no círculo de seus braços. – Isso tudo tem de se encaixar no que vejo como minha principal tarefa de ser marido e pai, certo? – Edward esperou que ela assentisse antes de continuar: – Tenho algumas ideias, e elas poderiam correr ao longo do programa de tratamento que seus médicos e eu bolamos, o que usará um dia da semana por algum tempo, mas que pode resultar em total mobilidade após seis meses, e excelentes perspectivas a longo prazo. Há um médico suíço que eu contatei, que é especialista no seu tipo de ferimento... ninguém é melhor do que ele, nem mesmo nos Estados Unidos... e ele está confiante que você estará andando normalmente nesta época do ano que vem.

Isabella ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo e beijou-o com doçura. Apenas saber que Edward estava disposto a lutar com ela era tudo, e se ela ia recuperar o que perdera não importava muito agora.

Edward enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos dela no dedo.

– Primeira ideia – começou ele casualmente. – Nós procuramos um lugar adequado para abrir uma escola de arte dramática para jovens desprivilegiados. Seria para crianças acima de nove ou dez anos, então precisaríamos contratar professores para as matérias normais também, assim como outros especializados em teatro, música e dança. Poderia ser um colégio interno para aqueles que quisessem, e um lar 365 dias por ano para outros que precisam. Crianças que são jogadas de um lado para o outro, crianças que estão aos cuidados do governo ou em lares disfuncionais. Todas teriam de aprender a representar, cantar ou dançar, mas, uma vez que estivessem conosco, ficariam lá até que escolhessem partir. E a parte que chamaríamos de lar seria exatamente isso... não uma instituição. Um lugar de segurança e apoio incondicional.

O tipo de lugar que ele teria adorado estar, quando era um menino confuso e perturbado, pensou Isabella, sua compreensão levando-a a engolir um nó na garganta.

– É claro que você seria responsável pela escola de arte dramática... a contratar os professores e assim por diante... e talvez, você possa dar aulas de dança? Precisaríamos de um estabelecimento com um terreno grande para piscina, quadra de tênis e outras coisas, e uma casa separada da escola, para nós, seria essencial. Eu não tenho ideia dos mecanismos disso tudo, mas conheço pessoas que poderiam fazer acontecer, assim que o investimento estivesse disponível.

– E nós temos condições financeiras para fazer isso? – Perguntou ela, suavemente.

Edward sorriu.

– Muito mais que o necessário, querida. – Ele guiou a taça de vinho de Isabella para os lábios dela e deu um gole de sua própria taça, antes de continuar: – Há outras opções, é claro. Talvez, você queira viajar por um ou dois anos depois que o tratamento acabar... uma volta ao mundo, ficando quanto tempo quiser em lugares que gostar mais. Ou podemos ter nosso próprio teatro. Ou um estabelecimento tradicional de dança.

Isabella voltou imediatamente para a ideia que instigara sua imaginação.

– A escola de arte dramática... não seria um empreendimento muito grande?

– Imenso – concordou ele. – A parte da dança envolve performance, coreografia, direção, teatro, incluindo a história da dança e artes relacionadas, estudos estéticos e críticos, produção, composição musical, entre outras coisas.

Ele pausou para respirar, e Isabella o olhou impressionada.

– Você já pesquisou sobre isso, não é?

Edward assentiu.

– Seria uma mudança de vida total, Bella. Mas uma que combinaria com vida em família. Nós poderíamos contratar o melhor staff para as crianças internas, pessoas de mentes abertas, e eu pensei... – Ele parou abruptamente, e ela viu um músculo saltar no maxilar quadrado.

– O que você pensou?

– Nós poderíamos fazer uma diferença. Não para todas as crianças, talvez... eu sou realista... mas para aquelas que déssemos direção e propósito, valeria a pena. Todavia, é só uma ideia.

Isabella enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele por um momento, impressionada pela mudança em suas vidas. Aquilo era perfeito, tão absolutamente perfeito. E apenas Edward poderia ter pensado numa coisa assim.

– Bella? – A voz dele continha uma ponta de ansiedade. – Você não precisa dizer nada antes que pense sobre o assunto. É um negócio complexo...

Ela o deteve, circulando sua cintura com os braços e erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo.

– Eu amo você, eu amo você – repetiu ela, diversas vezes. – E não posso pensar em nada melhor. Pense nisso, Edward. Crianças que não têm nada ganhando uma fundação e uma oportunidade para desenvolver seus talentos. Acha mesmo que podemos fazer isso? Proporcionar-lhes um lar e esperança?

– É claro. – As palavras foram pronunciadas enfaticamente, uma declaração, e ela soube, naquele momento, que ele faria aquilo acontecer.

Ela tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, e foi recompensada por um beijo longo e apaixonado.

– Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa com você ao meu lado, mas sem você, não sou nada – murmurou Edward. – Nunca mais me deixe, como fez esta manhã... sem uma palavra, sem um adeus. Eu pensei que a tivesse perdido. Preciso de você, meu amor. Não tem ideia do quanto.

– Acho que tenho, porque preciso de você com a mesma intensidade – sussurrou Isabella emocionada. – Eu sofri tanto. Não por causa do acidente e por saber que nunca mais poderia dançar, mas porque pensei que tivesse de libertá-lo. Você é meu mundo, minha existência.

Ele riu.

– Então, nós dois estávamos sofrendo porque nos amamos? Isabella deu um sorriso trêmulo.

– Talvez, não sejamos muito inteligentes. – Alegria se espalhava pelo corpo dela de forma curativa. Ela podia acreditar nisso. Podia confiar nele. Desperdiçara semanas de sua vida deixando o medo ditar suas ações e regrar sua mente, porém não mais. Devia estar louca por imaginar que Edward olharia para outra mulher ou a abandonaria. Ele não era como seu pai ou seu avô. Era único e todo seu. Seu marido, seu amor, sua vida.

Eles se abraçaram apertado por um longo momento, então Isabella acomodou a cabeça no peito largo.

– Eu reservei este hotel por alguns dias – sussurrou ela, sonolenta. – Podemos passar eles na cama, não podemos? Fazer todas as refeições aqui?

Ela sabia que Edward estava sorrindo. Podia ouvir isso na voz profunda, quando ele respondeu:

– Com certeza. – Mãos quentes lhe acariciaram as costas. – Temos de compensar o tempo perdido, e não posso pensar num lugar melhor para fazer isso. – Ademais, muito sono, muito exercício... do tipo benéfico... juntamente com boa alimentação e hidratação, é exatamente o que você precisa. Este é nosso tempo. Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui, o telefone não vai tocar, e meu celular está desligado. Não haverá batidas à porta, além das do serviço de quarto.

– Hmmm. – Paraíso na terra. Isabella fechou os olhos e sentiu-se pegando no sono. A respiração de Edward se tornara lenta e firme, e ela sabia que ele dormira, mas um braço estava sobre sua cintura e a outra mão entrelaçada em seus cabelos, como se, mesmo dormindo, ele precisasse saber que ela estava ali ao seu alcance.

Isabella pensou na família de neve no pátio e sorriu, sonhadoramente. A noite anterior fora mágica e infinitamente preciosa, mas eles tinham o resto de suas vidas para apreciar agora. Noites passadas um nos braços do outro, e dias passados juntos, enquanto trabalhavam para levar esperança a crianças desprivilegiadas, como Edward havia sido. Este era um novo capítulo, um recomeço, e quando os bebês viessem, seriam amados como nenhum dos dois tinha sido quando criança. Os filhos deles cresceriam fortes e seguros do amor dos pais, sabendo que eram preciosos e únicos.

Edward se mexeu de leve, puxando-a para mais perto e murmurando o nome dela em seu sono, e, enquanto flutuava para um lugar seguro e tranquilo, ela soube que era tudo para ele... a única mulher que ele poderia amar completamente. E porque Edward a considerava linda, Isabella era linda.

Já adormecendo, ela pensou em Charlotte e suas sábias palavras. Iria visitar a senhora idosa novamente, e levaria Edward, desta vez. Sentia que elas deviam ser boas amigas, e a solidão que Isabella sentira naquela alma corajosa poderia ser canalizada, em alguma extensão. Crianças adoravam uma figura de avó, e também gostavam de cachorros. Ela podia ver Charlotte passando dias com eles, uma vez que a escola estivesse funcionando, e a doce senhora poderia fazer sua parte em confortar pequenos corações sofridos, da mesma maneira que a confortara naquela manhã.

Isabella adormeceu, e os dois continuaram aninhados... dois corações que batiam como um, duas mentes intrinsecamente unidas pela eternidade, com o laço mais sublime e mais poderoso do mundo: amor verdadeiro.

Eles tinham sobrevivido a um tornado. Estavam em casa agora.

* * *

 _ **Boa noiiite!**_

 _ **E chegamos ao final da história, antes das considerações, quero comentar que quando a li pela primeira vez, e cheguei neste capítulo, aonde o Edward revela que vendeu tudo o que lhe pertencia para ficar ao lado da esposa, achei que não conseguiria amá-lo mais. Isso provou o tamanho do amor que sentia pela Bella e também a impediu de ter que lidar novamente com aquele mundo que achava que não pertencia.**_

 _ **Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram, mandaram reviews e acompanharam a história até aqui. Ela foi e é muito importante pra mim, pois estou passando por um momento conturbado e encontrei na leitura e adaptação uma forma de me distrair, relaxar e me concentrar, além de claro, ser a história que marcou a minha "volta" ao mundo fanfiction.**_

 _ **Vou colocar esta história para download junto com as outras, vou disponibilizar ela amanhã, pois ainda farei uma revisão final no arquivo e formatar.**_

 _ **Quanto a nova história, sim, nova história, vou postar ainda essa semana. Ainda estou indecisa em qual adaptar e neste momento estou na metade de um livro que pode ser o escolhido. Até sexta-feira vocês terão notícias, assim que postar, posto um aviso aqui e pra quem me segue, vai receber uma notificação no e-mail.**_

 _ **arqdayse: Tem como não se apaixonar por esse Edward? Ele desistiu daquilo que construiu sua vida toda pela Bella. Quero agradecer pelo carinho, pelas reviews mandadas e por ter gostado da história. Espero que goste e também acompanhe a história que postarei essa semana. Beijão ;***_

 _ **Rosangela Pattz: A Bella vai recuperar o tempo perdido, os três meses no hospital e esses dois que ficou sendo cabeça dura e negando amor kkkkk Muito obrigada por te acompanhado e gostado da história. Fico feliz pelo carinho e as reviews mandadas. Que a próxima história seja algo que você goste e acompanhe. Beijos :***_

 _ **Muito obrigada a TODOS que acompanharam até aqui.**_

 _ **Até a próxima.**_

 _ **;D**_


	14. Download

Olá gente, tudo bom com vocês? Como informei ontem, estou disponibilizando o download da fanfic pra quem quiser baixar e guardar.

Link: 1drv(ponto)ms/f/s!Ar8FgwB0PqbwbemTBR5laU9ijAI

Como o site não permite colocar links, coloquem esse endereço acima depois do http(dois pontos)(traço)(traço), só substituir a palavra pelo símbolo e retirar os parenteses.

Se alguém tiver alguma dificuldade ou preferir, podem me mandar um e-mail ou uma mensagem no Facebook, que eu mando. Meu e-mail e Face estão na minha bio.

Beijos :*

PS: Traço - /


End file.
